Snippets - The AU saga
by Landon Richardson
Summary: A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of romance, drama, and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more. Based on the A/U Danni world. (Steve x OC)
1. 4th October 2010 - the model saga

Snippets – the AU style

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Richardson and Caitlin Richardson however do belong to me as does the character Francesco Hobbs so please do not use these characters without asking**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Welcome to my Snippets AU saga which might be the last story I place up.**

 **As I previously mentioned I have a lot of saga written when it comes to the overall Danni saga so I figured the best way to put them up was in a snippet form rather than putting up millions of stories because there must be like over a hundred by now!**

 **I'll put a little note by the saga so you will know which snippets belongs to which saga so hopefully it will becomes clearer. If you like a certain saga then let me know and I'll make sure I work more on it as well.**

 **Nothing more to say except that I hope you all enjoy the stories!**

 **I should also make a point that any time the surname Richardson is used in regards to Danielle it means that male Danny is in the story. In these stories Danni will be referred to as Danielle in the narrative instead of Danni.**

 **It makes all the work I do on them worth it**

Overall Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of romance, drama, and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more. Based on the A/U Danni world.**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni receives an early morning visit from the last person she expected.**

Overall Romance

 **A hell of a lot but always with Steve and Danni ending up together…. It's better to look at the chapter romance to gather which one is which…**

Chapter Romance

 **One sided Danni Richardson/Steve McGarrett (for the moment)**

 **Caitlin Richardson / Francesco Hobbs**

Other notes

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Saga

 **The model saga**

* * *

Snippet one

Monday 4th October 2010

* * *

"What do you think happened over there?" Danni Richardson remarked, sitting up slightly on her sun lounger as she looked across the pool to see a crowd gathering behind some police tape, talking to each other as they pointed at the closed off area.

"Oh that?" Her elder sister Caitlin remarked, pushing up her sunglasses so they were resting on top of her head. Her dark eyes scanning the same scene with a thoughtful look. "I'm surprised you haven't heard yet. There was a murder first thing this morning at about 7. I heard from Francesco that someone was pushed off of the balcony on the 20th floor. Francesco found him this morning, apparently it was quite the mess as you can imagine" She commented, looking towards Danni before she nodded her head towards the good looking lifeguard who Caitlin had been flirting with since Saturday when they had arrived on the island for a break.

"Murdered?" Danni said in shocked, looking back at the scene "Are they sure he didn't just fall?" Caitlin shook her head.

"The police are viewing it as a homicide, they've already questioned Francesco on it. Apparently the island has an elite police team called 50. It's run by some sort of Commander who was in the army or the navy or something. All of them are apparently hard-core. Not the people you want to meet walking about on the street."

"We're on the twentieth floor Cait" Danni remarked uneasily. "That row we heard earlier, the one which woke us up. That could have been this guy getting killed, we should tell the people in charge what we heard right?" She questioned. Caitlin shrugged her slim shoulders, lowering her sunglasses back down.

"Possible Danni" She agreed "But until we're asked about it let's just keep quiet over it okay? It could have nothing to do with the case and we could end up sending them on a wild goose chase. It's not our business anyway. 50 will deal with this and they'll find whoever is responsible and make them pay for what they did. They don't need our help to do that. We'll simply wait for them to come to us. They are bound to question everyone on the floor about whether they heard or saw anything and that's when we'll tell them."

"But" Danni began to say stopping when Caitlin held up one finger at her.

"But nothing little bean" She said sternly. "We've come on this holiday for a relaxing break remember. I need a break from work and Daddy thought it would be a bad idea for you to be there while your no good cheating ex-boyfriend and best friend was removed from your home. So let's enjoy it, we've got enough problems on our plate without getting involved in a murder investigation which has nothing to do with us. Understood?" She said, waiting until Danni nodded at her before she spoke again "Good, now let's soak up some rays, you're still too pale baby sis, and you need to work more on your tan." She stated, leaning back on her chair, the conversation clearly over in her mind.

Danni leaned back in her chair, her gaze still fixed on the crime scene as she leaned across and picked up her drink, taking a sip of the fruit smoothie before she placed it back on the side.

The crowd of people had been pushed back by the uniformed officers so she could see exactly what was happening from her position. A small Chinese man dressed in a blue jumpsuit was hunched down beside something which she assumed was the body. Other men and women moved around the closed off area all wearing the same jacket which must have been the CSU team.

Her eyes landed on a man standing still in the middle of all the surrounding chaos listening to another man who was blond and smaller than him. Danni stared, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. Now he was stunning, tall and muscled with tattoos peeking out from the sleeve of his t-shirt. His hair was short and dark and his face was gorgeous.

"Jesus, that man can interview me any time" She murmured out loud, glancing to Caitlin when her sister turned and followed her gaze.

"That must be the Commander" She told Danni, shooting her a quick look which ended in a knowing smile. "His name begins with M or something. The guy with him is pretty cute as well for a shorty" She said to Danni who nodded, her eyes flickering briefly to the blond before she looked back at the tall man, barely able to keep her eyes off of him.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it.**


	2. 6th March 2011 - The Brain saga

Snippets – The A/U style

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Richardson and Caitlin Richardson however do belong to me as does the character Francesco Hobbs so please do not use these characters without asking**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's the next Snippet for you all.**

 **As I previously mentioned I have a lot of saga written when it comes to the overall Danni saga so I figured the best way to put them up was in a snippet form rather than putting up millions of stories because there must be like over a hundred by now!**

 **I'll put a little note by the saga so you will know which snippets belongs to which saga so hopefully it will becomes clearer. If you like a certain saga then let me know and I'll make sure I work more on it as well.**

 **Nothing more to say except that I hope you all enjoy the stories!**

 **I should also make a point that any time the surname Richardson is used in regards to Danielle it means that male Danny is in the story. In these stories Danni will be referred to as Danielle in the narrative instead of Danni.**

 **It makes all the work I do on them worth it**

Overall Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of romance, drama, and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more. Based on the A/U Danni world.**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni Richardson looked around her making sure that she had everything which she needed for that evening before she slowly smiled**

Overall Romance

 **A hell of a lot but always with Steve and Danni ending up together…. It's better to look at the chapter romance to gather which one is which…**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni McGarrett**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Saga

 **The Brain Squad saga**

* * *

Snippet Two

6th March 2011

* * *

Danielle Richardson looked around her making sure that she had everything which she needed for that evening before she slowly smiled. She thought that she was sorted; she had crisps, dips, chicken wings, pizza, coleslaw, potato salad and everything else which she might need for an evening at her house which consisted of watching the Ice Hockey playoffs until the early hours of the morning.

She knew that Danny Williams would be there at six thirty on the dot because he has said as much to her when she had extended the invitation to the 50 external and internal teams, to come to hers and watch the games with her but she had no idea whether anyone else would come, mainly because she hadn't had time to wait for answers, merely calling over her shoulder that she would either see them or she wouldn't. She had way too much food for just two but she thought it would be better to have too much then too little. Even if it did just end up being the two of them she could still send some of the food home with Danny so at least she would know that he would be well fed for the next few days.

She gathered her long blond hair up and plaited it to one side, securing it with the band she had round her wrist before she glanced down at herself with a smile. She was dressed in her brother's oversized hockey top which had their surname on the back, from the days he played on their school team. It was massive on her, allowing just a slither of her shorts to be exposed, the shoulder had fallen down revealing her bare shoulder and the strap of the black vest top she had beneath it.

Her daughters were currently with their father getting ready to enjoy their weekend with him so she was free to just sit back and actually enjoy herself for once.

She looked over her shoulder when the doorbell went off; smiling when a glance at her watch showed that it was six thirty on the dot. Danny was certainly keen. Shaking her head she made her way out of the living room and down the wall, breathing in the scent of roses from the vase on the side table before she headed towards the front door.

The flowers were still a mystery to her. She had been home about twenty minutes when there had been a knock on the door, she had opened it to find herself confronted with a flower delivery guy holding a selection of roses of all different colours so large that Danielle could barely see the guy round them. He had passed them to her, telling her they were already paid for and turned and gone. A search through them had revealed a card with nothing but three X's on it. She had wondered whether it had been Duncan who had sent them to her but considering the look on his face when he had seen the vases of them she doubted it. Someone had clearly spent a lot of money on them but she had absolutely no idea who it was.

Shaking her head she pushed the thought away from her head and opened the door, her eyes lighting up when she saw not only Danny on her doorstep there but Jack, Chin and Malia.

"Hey" She said happily "You came, come in" She offered stepping to the side and holding the door open so they could step into the hallway. She kissed them on the cheek in welcome before she glanced out of the door making sure no one else was out there before she closed it behind them. "You didn't have to bring anything with you" She said when she noticed that Danny was holding two bottles of expensive looking red wine, Jack two cases of Long board beer and Malia a glass container that was covered with foil.

"I know we didn't" Malia said "But I know how much you love my mushroom and pepper lasagne so I made some for you" She told Danielle, lifting the edge of the foil so Danielle could look in, she lent down and smelt it, making a pleased sound at the back of her throat.

"If you weren't happily in a relationship with Chin Malia then I would ask you out myself" She teased, "Come through to the living room" She told them, leading the way back into living room. "Sit wherever you want to just not in that corner" She said pointing to the one with the best view of the screen. "That little corner is mine." She told them before she looked at Jack. "You want to put the beers in the ice cooler?" She asked, pointing to the large box she had set up by the sofa on a towel.

"Jesus Blondie, you really have thought of pretty much everything" He said, moving to the ice cooler and opening it up, smiling up at her. "I see you've gone with the longboards option when it comes to the beers" he commented as he put the other ones in, grabbing three in his hands, keeping one for himself before passing the other two to Danny and Chin.

"This isn't my first Ice Hockey evening, it's just the first one which I've hosted in Hawaii" She answered him, taking the lasagne from Malia and placing it on the already crowded surface.

"Baby-girl you don't have a drink, what do you want?" Danny asked, looking up from taking the lid off his own bottle.

"A glass of wine would be pretty good right about now especially after the day we've had" She said, reaching up and rubbing the back of her neck tiredly.

"Well you earned it, you blew the case wide open for us with your little discovery" Danny said, "I know Steve was really pleased with you." He commented, blue eyes focusing on her face quickly as though he was looking for some reaction. Danielle kept her face fixed in a small smile with difficulty as she felt warmth move through her at the thought of Steve being pleased with her. "You got glasses and a bottle opener?" He asked.

"Yeah in the kitchen, I'll just get them" Danielle said with a nod at him.

"I'll come as well" Malia said quickly, pushing herself to her feet and following Danielle out of the room.

"I'm really glad you could come tonight Mal" Danielle said as they went into the kitchen. "Wine glasses are in that cupboard there" She said pointing to the one above the oven before she headed to the drawer near the sink where she kept the cork screw.

"Those were some beautiful roses you got in the hallway" Malia said as she brought down two wine glasses.

"I know right?" Danielle said with a smile as she closed the drawer, cork screw in hand as she turned to the older woman. "I got them earlier on today; there was no name or anything just a card with three kisses on it. I thought it was Duncan at first but considering the look on his face when he spotted them when he came to get the girls I'm going to have to say no. Someone knows that I love roses though" She said with a shake of her head.

"I think whoever sent them to you knows more than that" She said cryptically. "I'd say that whoever sent you those flowers, loves you because they are just beautiful. Whoever sent them didn't get them from any old shop Danni-girl. I'd say they got them from Arabelle's florist, the best florist on the island and the most expensive"

Danielle blinked at her.

"Do you know something I don't?" She asked Malia who shook her head, holding her hand up still gripping the wine glasses.

"I promise I don't" She told Danielle, "If I did I would tell you. I recognise the wrapping the flowers came in which is how I know. Chin and I were going to get our wedding flowers from there originally" Malia commented.

"Is Arabelle's really expensive?" She asked her friend who nodded.

"Put it this way, twelve red roses is at least forty dollars and that's just for twelve. The amount you've got would easily be over a hundred dollars"

"Over a hundred dollars?" Danielle repeated, barely able to get the words out of her throat.

"Easily, probably more like a hundred and sixty dollars hence why whoever sent you the flowers loves you" She said, glancing over her shoulder before she looked back at her with a smile. "Come here" She said, taking one of the flowers which Danielle hadn't been able to fit in the vase. Danni moved to her, watching as Malia stripped the thorns off of it, cutting the stem short before she reached up and put it behind Danni's right ear, slipping it into Danni's hair so it would remain there. "Perfect" She said with a smile which Danni couldn't read. "Don't take that off yourself" She told Danni sternly.

Danni frowned, reaching up and touching the flower.

"Why not? She asked sounding confused.

"Just trust me, It's a Hawaiian tradition, everyone will understand it, especially the people who count" Malia stated still smiling the same strange smile as before.

"Okay" Danni said slowly with a shrug. "Could you take this into the living room?" She asked passing Malia the corkscrew when the doorbell went again. "I'll get that"

"No problem" Malia commented. Danni smiled at her heading back to the front door. She stopped in front of it, absently touching the rose behind her ear before she reached forward and pulled open the door, smile already on her face.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it.**


	3. 11th November 1998 - Random

Snippets – The A/U style

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett does not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams and Tyler Landon however do belong to me so please do not use these characters without asking**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Welcome to my Snippets AU saga which might be the last story I place up.**

 **As I previously mentioned I have a lot of saga written when it comes to the overall Danni saga so I figured the best way to put them up was in a snippet form rather than putting up millions of stories because there must be like over a hundred by now!**

 **I'll put a little note by the saga so you will know which snippets belongs to which saga so hopefully it will becomes clearer. If you like a certain saga then let me know and I'll make sure I work more on it as well.**

 **Nothing more to say except that I hope you all enjoy the stories!**

 **I should also make a point that any time the surname Richardson is used in regards to Danielle it means that male Danny is in the story. In these stories Danni will be referred to as Danielle in the narrative instead of Danni.**

 **It makes all the work I do on them worth it**

Overall Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of romance, drama, and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more. Based on the A/U Danni world.**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve McGarrett stretched out on the bed, a moan of satisfaction escaping his throat as he felt his bones crack.**

Overall Romance

 **A hell of a lot but always with Steve and Danni ending up together…. It's better to look at the chapter romance to gather which one is which…**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Saga

 **Doesn't fit into any saga**

* * *

Snippet Three

11th November 1998

* * *

Steve McGarrett stretched out on the bed, a moan of satisfaction escaping his throat as he felt his bones crack. His muscles ached pleasantly from the night before. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well or so fully, it had felt like a miracle. Normally his nights were disturbed by nightmares, sharp, painful memories from his past which constantly battered at his mind. Images from the day of his mother's funeral, all the people who had approached him telling him he needed to be brave now and look after his family, images of his father's ravaged face as grief consumed him before he had spoken to Steve, his voice cold and precise, telling Steve that he was sending him and his younger sister Mary away to the mainland to live. It never ended, the snippets rolling around his head like a movie that wouldn't stop.

Steve was positive that the lack of nightmares was down to the small blond woman he had fallen asleep naked with, cradling her to him because he couldn't bear to let go of her. She had filled his mind so much that there had been no room left for anything else. All he could think about, all he had wanted to think about was her.

He still couldn't believe that he had found her again, he had been sure that he would never see her again when the dark haired guy who had been with her had dragged her away, giving her only the chance to look over her shoulder at him, hundreds of question in her grey eyes before the crowd had swallowed them up.

Steve had never believed in fate or destiny before. He had always believed that he made his own destiny but after last night he wasn't so sure. Surely it had been fate which had sent Danni running for safety in the very same pub that Steve had been in, not only that but fate had sent her to him during the one time he had been alone that day for the first time. It couldn't have been just simple coincidence, he refused to believe it.

A slow wide smile spread across his face as he continued to lay on the bed, his eyes closed as he drifted contentedly, his mind moving to Danni.

God there had been something about her, something which drew him in. She had been so beautiful standing in the doorway of the pub, looking around her searchingly, her arms wrapped around her as though she was trying to protect herself from something. He had simply stared at her the same way everyone else had. She had stood out like a queen walking among peasants. She was so small and slight, she appeared almost delicate and fragile looking though he could tell from the way she had filled out her pink dress that she had a fantastic figure. Her blond hair had shone like gold in her dim lighting and had been secured away from her oval face. She had fair skin as though she didn't see much sunlight. She had been absolutely perfect in Steve's eyes, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he could stare into that face and those grey eyes and never be bored of the sight.

He also knew that she was meant for him, he couldn't explain how he knew that. He only knew that she was and that he was surer of that fact then he had ever been of anything else.

Steve had stared unashamedly, barely able to stop his mouth from opening when she had finally moved away from the doorway, her movements graceful like a dancer as she made her way through the parting crowd. He had realised within seconds that she was heading over to him, a look of sheer relief in her eyes. He had glanced behind him to see whether there was someone else behind him but it had just been him and the wall. His hand had gripped his whiskey glass tightly as he tilted his head back slightly, meeting her eyes when she came to a stop by him.

There had been a moment's silence before she spoke to him for the first time. Her voice was soft and quiet, suiting the rest of her to perfection. Her voice had sounded as though she was from somewhere up North but there had been a strong southern undertone to it, merging together to create an accent that Steve had never heard before, it was intriguing just like the rest of her had been.

She had asked if she could sit down, taking the seat opposite him before he could answer and immediately apologised to him for intruding on him explaining to him that she had been followed by two men outside. Steve had wanted to smack his head on the table at her stupidity at walking around in the twilight by herself on the night of the festival when drunken idiots were around. A girl who looked like the blond in front of him should never go anywhere alone, she would be considered a prize by anyone who saw her. Instead he had taken a sip of his drink, allowing it to calm him for a moment before he had spoken, telling her his name and that she was no bother. She had repeated his name, the sound of his name in her accent causing a wave of desire to crash over him. Somehow he controlled himself enough to ask her what her name was.

She had fixed him with a long searching look before she had reached up and pushed her hair away from her face with a slim hand and told him. One simple word which changed his life.

Danielle.

When he had asked her what she preferred to be called she had merely shrugged and said that she would answer to anything as long as it wasn't insulting. She had gone on to tell him that people tended to call her Elle. Steve had opened his mouth to call her that when he had stopped, he didn't want to call her something which everyone else had called her. He wanted to stand out to her, to make her remember him so he had called her Danni, grinning when he told her that he would spell it with an I at the end and not a y. Danni had looked at him with a raised eyebrow before she had smiled at him, just a slight, measured smile but he felt it all the way to his toes as though someone had punched him hard in the chest, leaving him winded.

She had been shaking, probably from shock so he had attracted the waitress's attention and asked her to get two of them same, nodding his head towards the whiskey he was still nursing in his hands. The waitress had given Danni a long considering look but Danni hadn't look back at her, instead wrapping her arms around herself and staring at the table surface. The waitress had glanced at Steve before she shrugged and left, returning with two glasses of amber liquid, placing it in front of them and leaving.

Danni had stared at the liquid with a frown before glancing up at Steve and taking a sip, her nose wrinkling up.

They had sat quietly together before Steve had offered to walk her to wherever she needed to go. She had agreed, finishing her drink and left with him. Steve had passed Tyler and the boys as they entered, giving them a wide grin in response to their startled, disbelieving faces before he followed Danni out of the pub into the still warm air.

Danni had looked around her giving a silent sigh of relief when she saw they were alone before she turned to the right and began walking. Steve caught up, walking beside her and resting his hand on her shoulder. The bare skin which wasn't obstructed by her dress was soft and smooth making him want to stroke it. They walked until they came to a corner when Danni stopped.

Steve had stopped with her, remaining silent as he had waited for her to say something. Instead she had simply looked at him waiting. Steve had reacted, gently moving his fingers up her neck, stroking the skin she had sighed, the sound loud in the silence and tilted her head towards him, running her cheek against the back of his fingers much like a cat would do before she had suddenly turned, going up on tiptoes and wrapping her arms around his neck, her eyes searching his for a moment in the darkness before she tugged at his neck, pulling him down to her and kissed him.

Steve had kissed several women in his life but none had affected him quite like this simple kiss. It could have been just a simple kiss of gratitude but Steve hadn't cared, he had taken control of it. Kissing her repeatedly until she clung to him, he had asked her if she knew what she was doing and she had agreed that she did. Steve had reacted instantly, bringing her to a motel room before he had made love to her, his shock when he had discovered she was a virgin had been intense but she had urged him on and he had, unable to stop himself from claiming her as his. He had been gentle and tender, savouring every reaction she had given her. When he had asked her why she had slept with him, she had failed to answer him, merely kissing him before she had drifted off to sleep. When she had woken up a second time Steve had made love to her again before he had fallen asleep again.

The rest would live in his memory forever more, spoiling him for anyone else. He belonged to Danni now and it was as simple as that just as she belonged to him. He just needed to make sure they were on the same page and if they weren't then he would need to convince her that he was the man for her.

Steve rolled over, reaching for Danni, his eyes opening when his hand met the cool sheet instead of her body. He forced his eyes opened and stared in growing horror at the empty space next to him. He sat up and looked around the small room, he glanced to the bathroom, listening for the sound of the shower.

"Danni?" He called out, kicking the sheet off of him and stood up, padding over to the bathroom door uncaring that he was naked. He pushed the door open and glanced in, hitting the light switch, the floor and tiles were dry meaning that Danni hadn't had a shower. He went back into the room and grabbed his boxers pulling them and his jeans up. He frowned grabbing his white t-shirt and headed over to the phone on the side, calling the front desk. He waited impatiently for them to pick up the phone.

"Good morning, how may I be of assistance?"

"Hiya, this is room 210 I was wondering whether any messages had been left for me at the front desk."

"Name?" the man responded.

"McGarrett, Steve McGarrett" he said. He glanced around the room as he heard the receptionist look through the papers.

"Sorry Sir, there's no messages for you."

"Have you been in since this morning?" Steve asked before the man could hang up at him.

"Yes Sir, I started at five this morning" he answered.

"Did you see a blond girl leave today?" he asked.

"No sir, I saw no one" the man said before he hung up the phone staring into the distance realising that Danni had gone without saying goodbye.

He frowned.

There was no way that he was going to let her escape now. He would find her no matter what it took.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. It means more to me than you know!**


	4. 19th October 2011 - The CSU saga

Snippets – The A/U style

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Grace Williams and Governor Jameson do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett, Oliver 'Ollie' McGarrett, Abbie Fitzgerald, Liam O'Brien and Rose Hanamoa however do belong to me so please do not use these characters without asking**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Welcome to my Snippets AU saga.**

 **As I previously mentioned I have a lot of saga written when it comes to the overall Danni saga so I figured the best way to put them up was in a snippet form rather than putting up millions of stories because there must be like over a hundred by now!**

 **I'll put a little note by the saga so you will know which snippets belongs to which saga so hopefully it will becomes clearer. If you like a certain saga then let me know and I'll make sure I work more on it as well.**

 **Nothing more to say except that I hope you all enjoy the stories!**

 **I should also make a point that any time the surname Richardson is used in regards to Danielle it means that male Danny is in the story. In these stories Danni will be referred to as Danielle in the narrative instead of Danni.**

 **It makes all the work I do on them worth it. I am struggling with a crisis of confidence with my writing at the moment so I really appreciate your support.**

 **Thanks and enjoy.**

Overall Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of romance, drama, and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more. Based on the A/U Danni world.**

Chapter Summary

 **Danielle McGarrett placed her empty coffee cup on the counter and closed her eyes, blocking out the noise of her children and counting to ten, focusing only on her breathing as she mentally ran through a check list in her mind to make sure that she had everything which she would need for the upcoming day.**

Overall Romance

 **A hell of a lot but always with Steve and Danni ending up together…. It's better to look at the chapter romance to gather which one is which…**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danielle McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Danny Williams/Abbie Fitzgerald (Fitzwilliams/Danbie)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other other Note

 **For the sake of this saga I have made the building 50 are based in bigger with six floor as a basement. I'm aware that this isn't obviously the case but I've taken just creative licence with it.**

Saga

 **The CSU Saga**

* * *

19th October 2011

Danielle McGarrett

* * *

Danielle McGarrett placed her empty coffee cup on the counter and closed her eyes, blocking out the noise of her children and counting to ten, focusing only on her breathing as she mentally ran through a check list in her mind to make sure that she had everything which she would need for the upcoming day.

A day which she had not planned to face for at least another four months.

Truth be told Danielle was still unsure about how she found herself in her current situation. Danielle had given birth just under two months ago to her son Oliver and she had originally planned to make the most of the maternity leave the state offered her as an employee of them. Six months off work, on full pay to spend time with Oliver and her other children had seemed like complete heaven. A chance for her to catch up with all the little jobs which she had been meaning to do but never quite getting around to. Things like sorting through her daughters' wardrobe to recycle or throw out unwanted or unworn clothes. Or finally getting around to redecorating their house from top to bottom. She had even began drawing plans for the rooms, picking out potential colour schemes and deciding on what furniture to keep when she had received a visit from the Governor of Hawaii to her house.

At first she had assumed that he had popped round to discuss a case with her husband Steve who was the current head of the Governor's personal taskforce, a taskforce which was better known as 50, but it had quickly became clear to Danielle that she had been the target of the visit all along. Governor Denning had been polite of course, charming as one expected a Governor to be. He had apologised for the intrusion and simply informed Danielle that her skills were needed back at the office and that she would have to cut her maternity leave short. There had been no question in his voice, just a simply command but it was a command which Danielle had received loud and clear.

Danielle had reluctantly agreed, hoping that her word would be enough and that the Governor and his personal assistant Brandon would leave but instead Governor Denning had made herself comfortable on her sofa, sipping the cold lemonade she had gotten the older woman and then dropped the real bombshell on her.

The Crime Scene Unit, the department which Danielle had been head of for the past six years, was being moved from its current headquarters to the Aliiolani Hale building. A building which held not only 50's headquarters but also the headquarters of the legal team and the DA's office. Danielle's team and equipment were to be placed on the fourth, fifth and sixth floor. 50, the Governor had informed her taking another sip of his drink, were situated on the third floor and had run of the basement for their holding cells and interrogations room while the DA's office and legal team took up floor one and two. Danielle's old building would be taken by the medical examiners now as it would be closer to both 50 and HPD and therefore made more sense.

Danielle was to be shared now though, not only was she to remain head of CSU, a job which she excelled at, but she was also to be 50's forensic specialist, setting up a small team within CSU which she would head up which would deal only with 50 cases, pushing the evidence through and making sure that the results came back as quickly as possible. Danielle was to be given an office in the 50 headquarters where she was to run the whole CSU team from. Not only that but she was to be the contact point for the other departments who needed 50 to look at their cases for them and decide whether they were suitable for their team or not.

Danielle had stared at her, a scream lodged in her throat as she thought about the sheer amount of work she was expected to do when she got back into the office. The Governor clearly had no idea what being the Head of CSU actually meant. Danielle was in charge of twenty members of staff, day and night shift. It was her responsibility to manage them, to read through every report they came and sign it off, to allocate them new cases to investigate. To answer emails from other CSU departments across all of America and Canada and to deal with their queries. Danielle was unfortunately one of the best out there and it was a fact that everyone knew and exploited.

The Governor had taken his leave then, telling her she had two weeks until he expected her back in the 50 office. He had at least granted her one small reprieve, her husband would not be her boss in any form even when it came to 50 work. Danielle would continue to be her own boss and answer only to the Governor directly like she had been doing. He had also agreed that for the next six months Oliver would be with her in the office, he was still breast feeding and needed to be near her at all times, especially in this early stage. The Governor had tried to argue the point with her but Danielle was adamant. No Oliver in the office meant no Danielle in the office. Needless to say the Governor had swiftly come round to her way of thinking and agreed.

Danielle had spent the next ten minutes staring into space before a cry from Oliver had released her from her thoughts and set her into motion.

She had done everything she had to do. She had informed Steve, not bothering to hide her annoyance from him when a large grin came to his face at her news. She had informed her unit that she was returning and booked them into a team meeting the day after she came back to discuss everything, the fact her second in command Ryan Moore rang her almost crying with relief did nothing to elevate her sense of unease.

Now however there was nothing more she could do.

The day was here and that was that, whether Danielle wanted to or not she was going back to work, no doubt being thrown straight in at the deep end.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her, her eyes landing on her children. They were dressed for school, they were neat and tidy, hair brushed and in the case of the girls tied back or plaited out of the way. They were at the table eating breakfast, talking to each other and enjoying the last moments of freedom they had left before they had to go to school.

"You seemed concerned Pua, what is on your mind?" Danielle blinked, turning to look at their nanny Rose. She was a plump woman in her mid-fifties, small and dumpy with curly black and silver hair and kind looking dark eyes. She had been with them since they had moved to Hawaii back in 2005. Danielle honestly didn't know what she would do without her. They had a second nanny called Liam who was a ranger who had served with Danielle's two brothers in their unit. Although his job title was nanny it was a well-known fact in their household and among their friends that Liam was more a bodyguard then a nanny. He stayed with them, he took care of them, drove them to and from school and had taken down quite a few people who had tried to get back at Steve through his children. No one got past Liam, a fact that Danielle was thankful of every day of her life.

"Nothing much" Danielle confessed, "Just doing a mental checklist in my mind to make sure I have everything before I head off. I really don't want to go back to work today" she said with a sigh. Rose shot her a sympathetic look.

"Of course you don't" she said simply "But you know that there is nothing you can do about it so it's best to simply smile and make the most of a bad situation, once you get past this day then the rest will be easy to deal with." Rose reached out and patted Danielle's shoulder with a warm smile. "It is a shame that husband of yours couldn't be here to drive you into work and to be with you for your first morning there."

Danielle nodded in agreement. She had thought that Steve would be with her every step of the way but he had been gone when her alarm had gone off, leaving her a text telling her he was sorry but that a gang of drug dealers they were chasing were making their move finally and the team had been called into action.

"Hopefully he won't be gone long" Danielle said with a sigh before she focused on business. "Have you got everything ready here?" She asked, smiling when Rose rolled her eyes at her.

"Of course" was the simple answer "When have we ever not got it under control. We shall drop the older children off at school first and then the twins at nursery school. You shall have Ollie with you for the day. Speaking of which you should probably get off, the last thing you want to do is be late, not if your day is going to be as busy as you fear."

Danielle nodded, kissing the older woman on the cheek before she headed to the table, kissing her children goodbye before she scooped Oliver out of the arms of Liam, giving the taller man a kiss on the cheek before she turned and left, the goodbyes of her children echoing in her ears.

Danni left their house and made her way down the garden path towards her car, quickly settling Oliver in his baby chair and securing him in before she got in herself. She threw her bag on the passenger side, taking her personal and work mobile out and plugged in her handset, putting the ear piece in her ear and started the car, reversing out of the driveway and onto the main road. Steve had told her it was a fifteen minute drive which meant that it would probably take her about twenty minutes to get there since she tended to keep to the national speed limits unlike her husband.

She put the radio on low, hoping that the moving car would put Oliver to sleep. She was just turning onto the main street when her personal cell phone went off. She glanced at the name, raising an eyebrow at it before she answered the call, keeping her voice quiet.

"Hey Abbie, what's up?" She asked.

"I want to strangle Danny Williams with my bare hands, that's what's up" Abbie Fitzgerald replied. She sounded furious, her low voice sounding almost high pitched. Danielle blinked wondering what her husband's work partner had managed to do this time. It must have been something bad for Abbie to sound so worked up. Her best friend was the chief medical examiner for the state of Hawaii and Danielle knew her to be an extremely calm person. She had to be, just like Danielle had to be, it was vital for their jobs.

"What has he done to warrant that reaction?" Danielle questioned.

"You mean besides his stubborn nature?" Abbie responded, "We had a row about money again" she said with a sigh. Danielle raised her eyebrow.

"Again?" She questioned with a shake of her head, looking up in the mirror to see that Oliver had fallen asleep in his chair. "I thought you had managed to hash out all the issues the last time you spoke about this. You have money, that's the end of it, Danny surely can understand that?" She questioned.

"Normally he can but sometimes he just goes off on one" Abbie said "I don't know Danni girl, I got that beautiful Stella McCartney dress in the mail yesterday and it's a dress which begs to be seen by people so I decided that for once me and Danny could go to a nice place so I booked a table at Moritmoto's for this coming Saturday. Just a romantic date for the two of us. I was going to ask you and Steve to babysit the kids for us and just spend time together."

"That sounds reasonable" Danielle said hesitantly, waiting for the catch.

"So I told him about it. I asked him to wear his suit and a tie and to just look as gorgeous as he always does. He was fine with it until I told him where we were going and that was it. Seriously Danni girl you would think that I had threaten to poison Grace by the way he reacted. He started going on about how if we went on Saturday then we would be eating shrimp from Kame until the next pay check. He was an ass, I wanted us to talk about taking the next step together, you know moving in together and all he could think about was money. He is the second in command of the Governor's task force. I know he has money! I could have paid for us this one time but he just wouldn't even listen to that suggestion, he seemed pissed that I even suggested it."

"You can't be surprised by that reaction, this is Danny Williams we're talking about, you knew what he was like when you agreed to date him and then proceeded to fall head over heels in love with him" Danielle remarked absently as she hit her indicator and pulled into the left lane, holding her hand up in thanks so the driver behind her who had let her in could see. "Danny's a proud man and he likes to think that he's providing for the woman he loves, he knows very well that you have money but I don't know maybe it bruised his male ego or something? We both know how fragile the male of the species are." She sighed, "I can't believe that you managed to get a table at Moritmoto's" she stated changing the subject. "I've been begging Steve to take me there for months now but he always says no or changes the subject. If Danny doesn't want to go then I would be more than happy to be your date" She remarked with a laugh, hitting the indicator again and pulling into the road where the Aliiolani Hale was situated.

"I'll book us in for next Friday, we can get a group of the girls together, dress up and go. Food followed by dancing sounds pretty good right about now" Abbie remarked "Which reminds me, what exactly are you up to? I suppose you are currently lying on your own private beach with your super cute little baby just enjoying the breeze, can I just state now for the record how jealous I am!" Abbie said, amusement flavouring her tone.

Danielle snorted down the phone.

"Trust me when I say that I wish that was the case. I told you about the Governor's visit right? Today is the big day when I have to go back to work. My maternity leave is apparently very much over now. Not only am I still meant to run the whole of CSU but now I'm meant to be 50's forensic specialist and create and head up a small team who are dedicated strictly to them. Where am I meant to find the time to do all of this?" She demanded, "Oh and the Governor has also decided that he wants to hire more people for CSU so somehow I've got to find the time to head hunt and interview and read CVs and all of that stuff on top of everything else" Danielle huffed out loud, bringing her car into the empty space right in front of the building, a smile coming to her face when she saw the name Steve McGarrett on a sign in front of it. Steve would simply have to walk when he eventually arrived.

"Okay, on one hand it's good news for me that we can work together again, Ryan has been amazing but he's not you but that also sucks about the lack of maternity leave. You only gave birth under two months ago, are you even fully recovered enough to be taking on such a stressful job? Whose decision was this? Governor Denning's or Steve's?" She queried.

"Governor Denning was the one who informed me of the changes but this whole coming back to work at 50 has Steve written all over it. He's always wanted me to work at 50 with him." Danielle said, gathering up her stuff and opening the driver's door stepping out into the bright sunlight. She shouldered her bag as she spoke. "Abbie I've just arrived at the 50 building so I'll call you later okay? I've got to get through security and deal with Ollie so I think it's safe to say I'll be needing both my hands for it."

"Okay, call me later and don't overdo it! I'll be calling your husband later to bollocking him over this, I might be a medical examiner but I am still a Doctor and your health is important to me" Abbie replied before she said goodbye and hung up the phone.

Danielle glanced down at the handset before she placed it back in her back, straightening her skirt for a moment she looked up at the large building in front of her and set her shoulders.

She had work to do.

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you have taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. It means more to me than you know!**


	5. 23rd February 2011 - The Brain Squad Sag

Snippets – The A/U Style

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Grace Williams and Governor Jameson do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett, Oliver 'Ollie' McGarrett, Abbie Fitzgerald, Liam O'Brien and Rose Hanamoa however do belong to me so please do not use these characters without asking**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Welcome to my Snippets AU saga.**

 **As I previously mentioned I have a lot of saga written when it comes to the overall Danni saga so I figured the best way to put them up was in a snippet form rather than putting up millions of stories because there must be like over a hundred by now!**

 **I'll put a little note by the saga so you will know which snippets belongs to which saga so hopefully it will becomes clearer. If you like a certain saga then let me know and I'll make sure I work more on it as well.**

 **Nothing more to say except that I hope you all enjoy the stories!**

 **I should also make a point that any time the surname Richardson is used in regards to Danielle it means that male Danny is in the story. In these stories Danni will be referred to as Danielle in the narrative instead of Danni.**

 **It makes all the work I do on them worth it. I am struggling with a crisis of confidence with my writing at the moment so I really appreciate your support.**

 **Thanks and enjoy.**

Overall Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of romance, drama, and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more. Based on the A/U Danni world.**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve McGarrett shifted on the bed, his eyes slowly opening as he stretched his body out on the mattress, he felt tired, his muscles aching as though he had, had a good work out**

Overall Romance

 **A hell of a lot but always with Steve and Danni ending up together…. It's better to look at the chapter romance to gather which one is which…**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danielle Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Saga

 **The Brain Squad Saga**

Other Note

 **For the sake of this saga I have made the building 50 are based in bigger with six floor as a basement. I'm aware that this isn't obviously the case but I've taken just creative licence with it.**

* * *

Snippet number Five

February 2011

* * *

Steve McGarrett shifted on the bed, his eyes slowly opening as he stretched his body out on the mattress, he felt tired, his muscles aching as though he had, had a good work out. Considering yesterday was a boring day which had consisted of nothing but paperwork and sitting around staring at computer screens, there could only be one reason for it.

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, his mind replaying the memories from last night. Going out for drinks and food with the members of his team, watching everyone including himself get more and more drunk as was required for a Friday night. His mind focused on one member of his team in particular, the mere thought of Danielle Richardson making his dick jump to attention as his mind eyes lazily scanned her features. The small oval face, her smooth pale skin which looked so soft and yet which had remained resolutely pale regardless of the fact that they lived in Hawaii, her perfect features, the large grey eyes which held precedence in her beautiful face. The long wavy blond hair which she had taken down from its complicated style so it hung loose down her back the minute they had stepped foot into the bar. She had worn a dress with a pair of boots which had done nothing to hide her fantastic figure and everything to highlight it. Something which other people, both men and women, had noticed.

God he wanted her.

His mind moved on jumping to the phone call he had received from Catherine Rollins telling him she was in port and heading to his house because she was horny and wanted him. He remembered considering it, his eyes still on Danni before he had made his excuses and left.

That would explain the aching.

His eyes opened when he felt a hand wrap round the length of him, slowly stroking up. For a moment he kept his eyes closed imagining that the hand was small and slimmer, soft to touch without the calluses around the fingertips which came from constantly gripping a weapon. He imagined soft wavy blond hair surrounding him and the smell of vanilla and oranges rather than straight brown hair and the smell of lingering musky perfume.

"I know you're awake Steve" Catherine said, sounding amused. Steve opened one eye and looked at her, ignoring the disappointment that came over him at the sight of brown eyes.

"So I am" He replied watching her smile widened.

"Well I'm awake and you're awake and there's a part of you is most definitely awake so how about we do something about that?" She suggested.

"What's the time?" Steve asked, he saw a flare of annoyance and exasperation in her eyes but she turned and looked at the bedside clock squinting at it.

"10.30 in the morning" she told him, "So there's plenty of time for us to play" She said, leaning down and kissing him, her hand moving slowly up and down him. She looked up when his mobile went off from where he had dropped it the night before "Really?" She said, not bothering to hide her annoyance this time round. "Do you ever just get a day off Steve?" She demanded with a huff, leaning across and picking up the phone. She glanced at the screen before she offered it to him. "It's Danny, perhaps you could say something to him about his timing skills" She remarked, getting up and walking to the bathroom.

He shook his head pressing the connect button.

"Hey Danno" He said, reaching up and rubbing at his forehead. There was a moment's silence before a voice answered, a voice which had him sitting up instantly.

"Wrong Danni Steve" Danni Richardson answered, she sounded amused, the tone bleeding into her soft, heavily accented voice. He loved her voice; it was the kind of voice which he could listen to every moment of every day, a voice which was made to whisper sweet nothing in a dark bedroom, preferably his bedroom.

"Danni" He said, "Sorry I just… never mind, how are you feeling? How was the rest of last night? Do we have a case?" He asked, he grinned when she laughed down the phone.

"We don't have a case as far as I know" Danni responded "Or at least not that I've been made aware of. Last night was a lot of fun, you left way too early. You missed out on us all doing karaoke. Trust me when I say you have not lived until you've heard Danny boy singing living on a prayer by Bon Jovi, or Jack doing Moon River or Kono singing SOS by Rihanna and don't even get me started on Toast and Jenna's duet" She said with another laugh.

"Sounds like a good night" Steve said, scooting to the edge of the bed and getting to his feet, he moved to the set of drawers he had and opened the top drawer pulling out a pair of boxers which he pulled on. "What did you sing?"

"I'm afraid it's classified Steve, only people who were there know what I sang" She teased.

"You know I'm very good at uncovering classified information" Steve replied, unable to keep the smile from his face. He heard the bathroom door open but didn't turn round.

"We'll see, after the karaoke we went to a club and ended up dancing until about 2. Even Chin stayed out the whole time, he can really shake it on a dance floor. The only one who left early was you" She said lightly.

"I'm sorry I… something came up" He said, tightening his grip on the handset as she made a knowing sound at the back of her throat.

"You don't have to explain anything to me" She responded. There was a moment silence between them before she spoke again. "I was wondering whether you had anything planned for today?" She asked him.

"Nothing" Steve replied instantly. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering whether you wanted to come shopping with me, not clothes shopping or anything like that. My TV broke two days ago and I need a new one. Danny was going to come with me but he has Grace today, Rachel has had to go away so he's got her. He suggested that maybe you could help me pick the best one. I'd treat you to lunch as a thank you."

Steve grinned widely, making a mental note to buy all of Danno's drink the next time they were out for drinks.

"Yeah that sounds fine to me, when do you need me?" He asked her

"How about now?" She suggested, "It's just gone ten thirty so all the shops will be open. It will give us time to have a good look around before lunch. Shall I come and pick you up from your house?"

"No" Steve answered instantly. The last thing he wanted was for Danni to see Catherine. Not until he could explain things to her. "I'll come and get you instead" He told her "What are you doing afterwards? He asked.

"Kono has convinced me to have my first surfing lesson" She answered with a sigh. "You're welcome to join us as long as you don't laugh at me." She warned him.

"I wouldn't laugh at you" he told her warmly.

"Well that's good to know. I'll see you in what twenty minutes or so?" She asked him.

"Yeah" He replied, "Text me the address"

"Will do" She replied before he heard the click indicating that she had hung up on him. He stared down at the phone, still smiling before he placed it on the side before he turned round to see Catherine staring at him; she had pulled on a pair of shorts and a vest top.

"You're going out?" She asked flatly.

"Yeah" Steve replied, getting his things together for a shower. "Danni needs me" he said.

"Danny always needs you, what does he want now?" She questioned. Steve remained silent simply returning her stare until she threw up her hands. "Okay fine, don't tell me. Can I at least get a cup of coffee before I go?" She asked.

"Help yourself, the coffee machine would have made some" He answered "I'm going to have a shower." He stated, moving past her and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and locking it. He stared at his reflection in the mirror before he shook his head and moved to the shower, switching it on.

The sooner he finished the sooner he could pick up Danni.

He looked around him, heading to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of cargo pants and a black polo neck which he pulled on. He grabbed a bag, unzipping it and packed it with some shorts and a t-shirt for later on when they were on the beach. He grabbed his mobile, bringing up his message and selected a new one, going through his contact list until he got to Danni's number. He pressed on it, writing her a quick message to her letting her know that he was on his way before he texted Danny

 **I feel like I owe you something so just name it, but nothing today. Today I am busy with Danni**

He sent it before he looked around the bedroom, picked up the bag and moved down the stair, heading into the kitchen, looking at Catherine.

"I'm leaving" He said looking meeting her eye when she looked over her shoulder at him. "I don't know when I'll be back. So make sure you close the door behind you when you leave please" he said, nodding to her before he turned and left the room, catching his keys from beside the table by the front door before he left, closing it behind him.

He walked down the path to his truck and climbed in, throwing his bag on the passenger seat before he reversed out of the driveway, ignoring the fact that he could feel Catherine's eyes on him from inside the house.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review or favourite the story or follow it. I appreciate it more than you know!**


	6. October 2014 - The Model saga

Snippets – The A/U Style

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams and Grace Williams do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett and Emily McGarrett however do belong to me so please do not use these characters without asking**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's another snippet**

 **As I previously mentioned I have a lot of saga written when it comes to the overall Danni saga so I figured the best way to put them up was in a snippet form rather than putting up millions of stories because there must be like over a hundred by now!**

 **I'll put a little note by the saga so you will know which snippets belongs to which saga so hopefully it will becomes clearer. If you like a certain saga then let me know and I'll make sure I work more on it as well.**

 **I should also make a point that any time the surname Richardson is used in regards to Danielle it means that male Danny is in the story. In these stories Danni will be referred to as Danielle in the narrative instead of Danni.**

 **I know it's not a popular story but thank you for reading it anyway.**

 **Thanks and enjoy.**

Overall Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of romance, drama, and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more. Based on the A/U Danni world.**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni McGarrett slowly lifted her husband Steve's arm from her waist and gently rolled out of the bed, landing on her feet lightly**

Overall Romance

 **A hell of a lot but always with Steve and Danni ending up together…. It's better to look at the chapter romance to gather which one is which…**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danielle McGarrett (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other, other note

 **This chapter contains sexual content and should be considered a M rating**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Snippet Six

October 2014

* * *

Danni McGarrett slowly lifted her husband Steve's arm from her waist and gently rolled out of the bed, landing on her feet lightly. She remained still, looking down at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful; his face relaxed with his arm flung out towards her side of the bed. He always wrapped his body round her during the night, making her feel safe and loved.

Breathing out slowly she moved into their en-suite bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind her. She rested her head back against it for a moment before she moved to the cabinet, staring at her reflection briefly before she opened it, searching through it before her hand landed on what she wanted.

She pulled it out staring down at the pregnancy test in her hand before she looked up again, taking a deep breath and heading to the toilet. She took out the test and peed on the stick, resting it on the side of the sink. She crossed her arms over her chest, listening carefully to make sure that Steve was still asleep in the next room, she couldn't hear him moving but that didn't mean anything. Steve was a former Navy SEAL, if he didn't want to make a noise then he wouldn't.

She waited until she was sure two minutes could pass before she picked up the test, her breathe catching when she saw the two blue lines as clear as day.

She was pregnant.

Danni laughed in amazement before she dropped the test into the bin. She quickly cleaned her teeth and left the bathroom, her heart swelling when she saw Steve was awake and cradling their fourteen month daughter Emily to his bare chest.

"So" She said leaning against the door frame watching as Steve picked up the bottle from the side table and began feeding Emily who waved her small fist around. "I leave the bed for a few minutes and when I come back you've already got another girl in there. Not cool beloved" She teased softly, a warm smile coming to her face when Steve looked up at her with a large smile.

"Well what can I say, she's just as beautiful as her mother, with her big eyes that I can't resist" Steve replied with a casual shrug at her.

"She is beautiful" Danni responded, pushing herself straight and slowly walking towards the bed aware of Steve's eyes on her watching every movement she made. "It makes me think that perhaps we should get ano…" Her voice stopped abruptly as Emily suddenly coughed, choking on the milk and attracting both Steve and Danni's attention to her.

"Hey Princess it's okay" Steve said softly, rubbing his hand down her back. Danni watched anxiously as Steve lifted their daughter up, pressing her gently against his shoulder. "You know there's plenty of milk to go around Emmy, you don't have to inhale it so much you choke" He murmured to her, kissing her on the top of his head, his eyes meeting Danni's

Emily finished coughing with a small hiccup, turning and looking towards Danni, tears still in her large hazel eyes as she reached out her arms to her, lower lip quivering from her fright.

Danni's heart melted as she reached out, taking her from Steve and gently held her in her arms, sitting down on the bed and smothering her daughter's face and dark hair with kisses.

"Were you scared little bean, you're okay now. Mummy and Daddy are here" She crooned, rubbing her hand up and down the small girl's back trying to comfort her.

She glanced over her shoulder as Steve wrapped his arms around her waist, using it to tug her back into the bed, wrapping his limbs around her and cocooning the two of the in.

"This right here is my perfect world" He whispered in her ear, the hot air of his breathe causing her to shiver.

Danni smiled, holding Emily in her arms before she curled up against him, tucking her face into his neck with a happy sigh.

"So what time is Danny boy coming to pick you up today?" She asked him, kissing the bare skin beneath her mouth, smelling his heady scent, the same scent that haunted her when they were apart.

"Danno isn't coming to pick me up today Ku'u Lei. He has to head down to the court house today to give evidence in the Macaulay case. I'm driving myself into work today" He told her, sniffing his daughter for a moment before he turned and kissed Danni on the temple. "You know it does mean that I can go and have breakfast at my favourite bakery with my two favourite girls" He commented, smoothing his hand down Danni's inner thigh.

"You know Danny boy will kill you if you come to my bakery and don't bring him something back from it" She told him, shivering beneath his mouth, her eyelids lowering giving her a sleepy look as she gently trailed her hands down the muscle in his back, still hardly able to believe that he was her and this was her life now.

"I'll bring something back for him" Steve said sound distracted as he cupped her jaw in his hand and turned her face to him, his lips coming down on her mouth, taking control of the kiss causing her to moan, her hand coming round his neck, gripping it tightly. They kissed for a few seconds before a sudden familiar smell came between them, causing them to part before they both looked down at Emily who looked up at them with an innocent smile. "Oh baby why now? Daddy is trying to seduce your mother" Steve said to his daughter, resting his forehead on Danni's shoulders.

Danni laughed happily at him.

"It's before eight o clock in the morning Steve which means that right now Emmy is your daughter baby, which means that changing her falls under your responsibility." She told him, passing him Emily with an innocent smile which was exactly like her daughter's. "I've put her clothes out in her bed for her so if you could put her in then I'll love you even more than I do now" She promised him, leaning forward and kissing him gently on the lips.

Steve sighed kissing her back before he reached out and took Emily from her, making funny faces at her, grinning when Emily shrieked with laughter. "You know care to explain why she is always my daughter when it's time to change her diaper?" He queried.

"Well you are the one who says that you're in charge of the night time duties" she pointed out watching as he rolled her eyes at her and moved out of the door. "Plus you love being a hands on dad" She called after him.

She sighed, pushing herself off of the bed and to her feet, heading back into the bathroom, her gaze automatically going to the bin where the pregnancy test was, a smile came to her face before she headed over to the shower and turned the water on, letting it warm up for a second before she stepped beneath it with a sigh. She looked down at her stomach, detecting the slightest of rounding of it, the only outward sign of her pregnancy so far, and the fact that her breasts were feeling extra sensitive.

She climbed out of the shower, wrapping her towel round her and stepped back into the bedroom surprised to see Steve in there, his hands empty.

"Hey beloved, haven't you forgotten something? You know an adorable little baby girl with dark hair and hazel eyes and the cutest dimples ever?" She demanded "Where's our baby?"

"Emmy is changed, fed, dressed and too busy at the moment trying to eat her own foot from the safety of the inside of her cribs. And then I thought to myself that we rarely get to spend time together in the morning so why not spend it today" He said to her, stepping up to her and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her up against him,

"That sound a good idea to me" She answered thoughtfully, wrapping her arms around his neck, going up on her tiptoes and kissing him hard on the mouth, smiling against his lips when he unwrapped her towel from her leaving her standing naked in the circle of his arms.

"God, you know I had you twice times during the night and I still want you" He growled, lifting her up and walking them over the bed, lowering her down on it and lying over her.

"Well that is good to know baby" She murmured back, her mouth finding his as she pushed down his boxers, her hand wrapping around his cock, stroking him up and down slowly. "Steve" She murmured moving against him restlessly.

"Hmmmm" He murmured back, kissing down from her neck to her breast, taking her nipple into his mouth and gently sucking on it, pushing himself into her hands causing her to moan.

Danni opened her mouth to say something to him when the baby monitor suddenly went off as Emily started to cry. The cry that told them that she wouldn't stop crying until one of them picked her arm and comforted her.

"You know I love Emmy, I really do more than anything other than you but she will pay for this when she starts dating. Not that she will be dating soon, maybe when she fifty or something" He commented, kissing her gently.

"Of course" Danni replied with a sigh letting go of him. "No doubt with you and Danny boy cleaning your guns when he or she comes to visit Emmy, because you know that Danny considers Emmy his daughter as well"

"Well I let him think that because you know I consider Grace mine as well" He said talking about his partner's young daughter. She watched as he stood up and headed towards the bathroom. "It's your turn to take care of her while I go and have a much needed cold shower. If I went in there now I'd kill her with kisses" He told Danni with a wink before he went.

Danni rolled her eyes at him quickly pulling on a pair of shorts and a vest tope before she left the room. There would be plenty of time to tell Steve about their new arrival when he came out of the shower, right now Emily needed her.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review or favourite the story or follow it. I appreciate it more than you know!**


	7. 19th September 2009 - The navy seal saga

Snippets – The A/U Style

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett and John McGarrett do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett and the McGarrett kids do belong to me however so please do not use these characters without asking**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's another snippet**

 **The two snippet sagas will be the only stories other than 'One night is all it took' which I will be updating at the moment, at least until I made a dent into my writing work.**

 **This one I wrote a while ago and it's based on the idea that Steve and Danni met when they were younger and had a family together but that Steve was still active in the military. I wanted to have a story which reflected on how hard it was for Danni and their girls without Steve in their lives and the sacrifice they have had to make.**

 **Also this story features John McGarrett and although he and Steve are talking, their relationship is still not a great one, mainly due to the past**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of romance, drama, and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more. Based on the A/U Danni world.**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni McGarrett slipped out of the kitchen door and onto the porch which surrounded the back of her father in law's house**

Overall Romance

 **A hell of a lot but always with Steve and Danni ending up together…. It's better to look at the chapter romance to gather which one is which…**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danielle McGarrett (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other, other note

 **Plenty of Ohana moments… just maybe not the Ohana moments you were expecting. Also I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intension.**

Saga

 **The navy Seal saga**

* * *

Snippet Seven

19th September 2009

* * *

Danni McGarrett slipped out of the kitchen door and onto the porch which surrounded the back of her father in law's house. She stood quietly for a moment, breathing in the scent of the sea air and allowed it to calm her, the sound of the waves soothing her as she glanced up to the sky. Night was beginning to fall and the bright blue of the Hawaiian sky was turning into a riot of pinks and reds which was slowly merging into dark purples and blues. It was beautiful, a display which Danni had never seen before she moved to the Island. She smiled, the cool breeze cooling her warm skin.

Soon she would have to move away from the porch onto the sandy beach which backed onto the McGarrett property, to collect her three eldest daughters, daughters who were currently running around happily on the sand playing a game which seemed to be a cross between tag and Princesses with Rowan being the Dragon that Autumn was trying to slay to save Evie. From what Danni could tell, Autumn had to catch Rowan to defeat her. The small girl was running as fast as her small legs could carry her, screaming joyfully as Autumn slowly jogged after her, making sure not to catch her as she called out to her.

"I'm going to catch you Pixie Dragon, I'm going to catch you."

Danni's heart swelled at the scene, she hated the fact that she would have to break up the game soon for their bedtime routine but she was always strict with it. She never deviated from it except on very special occasions. They would have baths, a drink and then they would stagger their bedtimes. Rowan went up at six thirty, Evie at seven and Autumn as the eldest was allowed to stay up until seven thirty. She had little trouble with them. They had learnt to solely rely on her for instruction and love, a fact which broke Danni's heart, they knew that their mamma loved them and that everything she did was for them. If their mamma told them it was time for bed, then it was time for bed. Simple as that.

They still had at least thirty minutes of play left though and Danni was happy to let them have it. She simply stood there, watching them run and listening to the sound of their laughter and voices as they discussed the rules of the game with each other, dropping rules and adding them to suit their needs. Their voices and laughter were two sounds she would never get bored of hearing.

She looked away from them briefly, her gaze flickering over the porch a slight frown coming to her face as she noticed the sign of wear and tear. She would have to give one of her friends a call and ask them to come round to fix it and weather proof it when John was out and about, preferably with her and the girls so she could keep him busy while it happened. The older man was extremely stubborn, refusing all offers of help even when the offers came from Danni. He wanted to do everything himself and it was something which drove her mad.

She loved John like a favourite Uncle. He had always been kind to her, treating her as though she was his own child and helping her settle in Hawaii. He offered to babysit the girls to allow Danni to go out and get things done or even just to go out with people so she could cement the friendships which had been forming, friendships which were now solid thanks to his help. She couldn't have done it without his help and she knew that, that small fact annoyed her husband though he never said anything out loud about it.

She could understand Steve's feelings towards his old man. The love he felt for his father warring with his resentment at being sent away during a time when it had been important for them to stick together. Danni couldn't even pretend to know what it would feel like to lose your mother and then two days later be told by your father that you were being sent to the mainland, away from everything familiar and all your friends, and told you were going to live with relatives, relatives, you didn't even know well. The fact that his younger sister Mary was sent to a different location must have been an extra dagger in the heart. The fact that John had refused to give them a reason for it made things worse.

And yet for whatever reason he did it, sending Steve to live with his Uncle Mike and his Aunt Karen in Maryland had been the best thing that could have happened to Steve. It had been the thing which has made him, taken a quiet boy and turning him into a strong loving man. He had been thrust into a loud boisterous family full on different personalities and allowed to thrive, they had taken in the confused, grieving boy, making him one of their own and giving him unconditional love and support. Not only that but they had given him the one thing he was craving the most. A family. He had gone from a family consisting of two loving but distant parents and a sister who he just couldn't understand or get on with to a family with two loving parents who started which day with a hug and a kiss, an older sister and three brothers who provided him everything he wanted and needed in a sibling.

Danni wanted to give John the benefit of the doubt. There had to be reasons behind his decisions, reasons which he couldn't discuss with his children at the time. He had taken her and her girls in without a murmur of complaint, simply meeting them at the airport, helping her get their stuff together and driving them to his home telling Danni that she could stay as long as she wanted. He clearly had meant it as well. They had been there two months and John had spent the time building not only a relationship with his granddaughters but also building one up with Danni. One that she was beginning to rely on and cherish.

It was still hard to wrap her head around the fact that this would be their last night living in this home, tomorrow they would be moving to their own house, a house situated about ten minutes away from where they currently were.

Danni had been searching for a place where they could live from the moment she had landed on the island, unable to shake the feeling of guilt over how much they had taken over John's house and life. Every weekend when she wasn't with the girls was spent searching for properties online and then going for viewings of them. At first she went alone, leaving John with the children and then, three weeks after arriving, her new friend Amy Hanamoa had started to come with her, keeping her company and giving her much needed advice. The two of them had met through Amy's husband Meka who was a Detective on the police force and who Danni had a lot of contact with at the crime scenes. She had instantly hit it off with Meka and then with Amy. The pair of them seemingly coming to the same conclusion that they liked Danni and were going to befriend her.

She had just about given up hope on finding a place when the Real Estate Agent had taken there to a house which had just gone on sell that day. Danni had gone with her, taken one look at the large two storey house and fallen in love instantly with it, knowing instantly that this was the home for them. She had walked through the open planned rooms, mentally redecorating them in her mind. By the time the woman had shown her the large garden complete with a swimming pool and BBQ area Danni had been sold. This was their house, she knew it as surely as she had known the first time she had met Steve that he was her love.

She had sat down with the agent and spent over an hour haggling the price but in the end she won. She signed the contract there and then and that was that. The house was theirs. She didn't know how the hell the house was in their budget but she wasn't complaining about it. They finally had a place to call their own.

That had been a week ago, the place needed a lot of work but Danni had the time to do it. Instead of getting it done before they moved in she had decided to do it while they were in the house. That way they could start building their life here.

Her shoulders hunched up slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest, her thoughts turning to her husband Steve. She wondered whether he would like the place as much as she did. She had tried to contact him repeatedly on his phone to let him know what was happening but he had been too busy to pick up and he hadn't called her back either. Danni tried not to let it affect her but it did.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you have something on your mind Danni"

Danni blinked, turning to see that John had exited his house, two coffee mug in hand, one of which he passed to Danni. She took it gratefully from him, wrapping her hands around it.

"That obvious then?" She asked him, pulling a face when he nodded at her.

"You're pretty easy to read Danni" John replied, blowing on the liquid. "You want to talk about it?"

Danni shrugged, breathing out nosily.

"I was just thinking about Steve" she told him, looking back towards her children "I've bought this house for us and I don't even know if he's going to like it. He might end up hating it."

"He won't hate it sweetheart" John replied, reaching out and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Danni shot him a quick look. "Listen to me" he said. "I might not have been around Steve for some of his childhood but I know enough about him to know how he feels about you. He loves you Danni, loves you more than I've ever seen him love or care about everything, he wouldn't have spoken to me if he didn't. You are his world, his very reason for being. He worships the ground you walk on and the air you breathe. He won't care about the house Danni, the only thing he will care about is that your home is safe and that you and the girls are safe. He will love the house because you love the house."

Danni smiled sadly, reaching up and grasping at her hair in a nervous gesture.

"It's just maybe I should have waited and asked his opinion first. I've never made such a big decision before but I didn't want to lose it and I couldn't guarantee that he would pick up" She let her father in law lead her down the stairs towards the two chairs set up on the lanai. She sat down, staring out at the waves as she began speaking, feeling as though a dam had broken in her. "He's been gone for eleven months now John without any leave. He comes, he stays a few days and then he's gone away, most often in the night. He's never met either Beth or Hope in person, he's only seen them on a screen. Rowan doesn't remember him, Evie never speaks about him and even Autumn is beginning to stop asking when he is coming home. I'm not being selfish but I want him with me, he's missing out on our children's life and I don't want him to. I want him here, with me helping me raise them instead of me doing it all alone. I barely feel married half the time" she admitted, resting her elbows on her thighs and resting her face in her hands, holding the pose for a moment before she looked up. "I'm sorry John, it's not fair of me to talk to you about all this. Steve is your son after all. Please ignore me."

"Danni you can talk to me about anything." He told her. "You can't hold onto things like this, it's a burden you shouldn't have to deal with alone. You need to speak to Steve. He knows how difficult this is for you and I know this isn't the marriage you signed on for. You married Steve to be with him because you love him and you care for him and you have children but you deserve more than just that. Don't let him return and simply knock you up without telling him how you feel or I'll be forced to put you both in a time out." He commented, trying to cheer her up.

He watched a slight smile come to her face at the comment though the grey eyes which flashed towards him were sad looking. He viewed Danni as a second daughter, especially since his own was somewhere on the other side of the world in Japan. He had loved her since the first day he had seen her in the airport. Steve had rang him, a terse phone call, the first time he had spoken to his son in years, asking him to be at the Honolulu airport to meet his wife and to look after her and their daughters. John had been shocked. He knew from his brother Michael that Steve had married at a young age but he didn't know about the children. He had agreed, writing down Steve's vague description of a small woman with blond hair and gone to the airport. It had been easy to find her. Not only because she was tiny like Steve had said but also due to the mass of golden curls and waves which had been tied up in a messy ponytail. Steve had failed to mention that his wife was beautiful, attracting a lot of attention from the men milling around. She had paid the looks no attention, her eyes fixed solely on the three little girls milling around her. All three of them dark haired just like Steve. His eyes had dropped to the two small babies in the carrier cases by her as well. John has stared in shock at her. Five children, three of whom were girls. John had shaken his head trying to wrap his head around the fact that his little boy had his own family.

He had approached her, watching as grey eyes focused on him. She had refused to go with him until she had spoken to Steve passing the phone to John. John had spoken briefly to Steve before passing the phone back to Danni, it was only then that she had gone with him. It had been strange having a house full of people again. He had missed it. Danni and her girls had been the perfect houseguests. Unfailingly polite to him, helping him when they could and always being kind. Danni had taken over cooking duty meaning that John had well cooked meals for the first time in years. It was hard not to love Steve's family.

"Danni" John said when she remained silent. "Steve fell in love with you because you are a strong woman and he admires that. He probably can't remember fully but his mother was the same and you've no doubt met Karen. Steve was raised by strong women, it was no surprise that he picked one to be at his side. But being strong doesn't mean that you have to deal with everything alone. Being a husband to someone is more than giving you his wage each month and giving you at children. It means being there for you. Danni please talk to him."

"Maybe I would if Steve would pick up the phone to me" She said sadly, turning when a cry of pain reached her ears. "One second John, motherhood calls" she said, pushing herself to her feet and hurrying over to four year old who was lying on the floor, crying. Her sisters surrounding her trying to comfort her.

John watched Danni pull the small girl into her lap, rocking her as she set about soothing her. He stood and headed back into the house, grabbing his mobile from the kitchen counter and pressing down on the number three button bringing the phone and listening to the ring tone. He stared out of the window watching Danni with her girls, thankful that they were keeping him busy. He doubted that Danni would appreciate it if she knew what he was doing. He rolled his eyes, hanging up the phone before he hit the redial button. This time it rang twice before it was picked up.

"Are Danni and the girls alright?" Steve demanded as a greeting. John shook his head.

"They are fine" John replied. "I'm ringing to find out where you currently are. I think it's time you came home son."

There was a moment's silence before Steve spoke.

"I'm in Colorado at the moment Dad, we're on base, gearing up for something big though I can't go into detail. It's classified I'm sure you understand the need for secrecy" he said. John rolled his eyes.

"Well in that case you can fly home and see your family. It's been eleven months" John replied.

"Actually it's been eleven months, fifteen days and six hours" Steve answered. "I'm going to try and get home but…" he was cut off by John.

"You won't try and come home Steve, you will come home. Not for me but for Danni and your daughters. Do you know what Danni just told me son? She told me that she doesn't feel as though she is married half the time." John snapped down the phone, pacing the kitchen to and throw. "Danni is a strong woman, one of the strongest I know but she's beginning to crack under the pressure of working long hours running a stressful department while supporting your family and raising your children by herself. I'm trying to help her but there's only so much I can do. Your country has had you for long enough it's now time that your family have you. They have waited long enough. She deserves that much at least."

John waited, listening to Steve's breathing. He could hear the sound of muffled voices, clearly wherever Steve is it was crowded.

"Danni… Danni said she doesn't feel like she's married?" He asked, his voice weak.

"That's what she said" John answered. "Look Danni would never say anything to you because that is who she is. She just carries on, raising your children without a word of complaint. She doesn't even complain that she spends months at a time alone. How often do you speak? Did you know that Danni has just bought a new house for you all to live in here in Hawaii? She's moving out of here tomorrow and they are all moving in there."

"She's bought us a new house? What kind of house? Where is it? How could she not have said anything? Where are you now Dad? Are you with Danni?" Steve questioned, his words coming out rushed.

"Hell no I'm not with Danni, your wife would kick my ass for speaking to you about this. She's outside on the beach with Autumn, Evie and Rowan. Danni has been trying to reach you for days now, I've been there when she's been trying. You can't blame her for this. She even left a message with your commanding officer asking him to tell you to contact her"

"Who did she speak to? Joe White?" Steve demanded "I've been here for two days now and no one has given me a message, I would never not call my wife back" he told her. "Look I've got leave it was just granted to me an hour ago. I'm coming home. Do not tell Danni, I don't want to build her hopes up"

"Son, I think Danni gave up hoping months ago"

"Dad I-"Steve began before John interrupted.

"Just come home Steve to your family because your three youngest daughters don't know who you are, the elder two are forgetting you and your wife is breaking. You're needed here now."

"I'm coming" Steve repeated.

"Text me your flight details tomorrow and I'll come and pick you up. Danni will be moving into her home tomorrow, she's throwing a BBQ tomorrow to thank the people who are helping her move in. If you get in by late afternoon you should be able to attend"

"Thanks" Steve said before he hang up the phone.

John sighed, shaking his head as he looked back towards the window. He just hoped that Steve coming home now wasn't too little, too late to save his marriage.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review or favourite the story or follow it. I appreciate it more than you know!**

 **Have no fear, the second part of this will be up in the next snippet and is already written.**


	8. Snippet number 8 - Random saga

Snippets – The A/U Style

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Governor Jameson do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett and the McGarrett kids do belong to me however so please do not use these characters without asking**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's another A/U snippet for you all!**

 **So I feel like I should warn you that this snippet is incredibly fluffy and cute and just so, so fluffy! I wasn't having the best of days when I wrote it so I just wanted something sweet and this is what came out…**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of romance, drama, and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more. Based on the A/U Danni world.**

Chapter Summary

 **Danny Williams threw his pen onto the report he was writing and stood up, making his way out of his new office and heading over to the office which belong to his new partner and boss Steve McGarrett.**

Overall Romance

 **A hell of a lot but always with Steve and Danni ending up together…. It's better to look at the chapter romance to gather which one is which…**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danielle McGarrett (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other, other note

 **Plenty of Ohana moments… just maybe not the Ohana moments you were expecting. Also I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intension.**

Saga

 **Random saga**

* * *

 **Snippet number eight**

* * *

Danny Williams threw his pen onto the report he was writing and stood up, making his way out of his new office and heading over to the office which belong to his new partner and boss Steve McGarrett.

The taskforce which Danny was now a part of, had been up and running for just over a week now and so far they had managed to solve two complicated cases. Danny thought that they would be fine with just the four of them working the cases but clearly Steve and the Governor had a different view than he did. They were bringing in a fifth member of the task force, a tech specialist who was apparently one of the best computer geeks and hackers in America, perhaps even the world.

A computer geek and hacker who just happened to be Steve McGarrett's wife.

A wife, Danny hadn't even known existed until that morning when Steve had made his announcement in their morning meeting.

He knocked on Steve's door, waiting for the older man to wave him in before he opened it and entered the room, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. His gaze focusing on Steve who was sitting behind his desk looking at something on his screen.

"What can I do for you Danny?" Steve asked, a casual tone to his voice as though he was vaguely interested in hearing the answer.

"I was just in my office thinking" Danny remarked "About this team and everything and how we're partners and how you somehow forgot to mention to me during the time we've spent together over the past week that you were a married man" He stated.

Steve made a noise in the back of his throat, not bothering to look up from the screen though Danny could detect the small smirk which came to Steve's face at his comment.

"I thought you would have used your Detective skills and noticed the wedding ring on my finger" Steve replied back. "Besides why is it important exactly?"

"Why is it important?" Danny repeated in disbelief. "Oh I don't know Steven, perhaps because we're now partners, which for the record was your choice. I would have thought during the whole getting to know each other talks we had, that a subject like that would have come up"

"If it makes you feel better, I rarely tell anyone about my wife until I trust them. I'm not about to reveal my most important secrets to just anyone. Beside it took a near death experience for you to tell me what Danno meant."

"It's hardly the same thing" Danny remarked dryly before he pushed himself off the door and headed into the room, collapsing into the chair in front of Steve's desk. "We've got twenty minutes until your wife is due in right?" He asked, waiting until Steve nodded before he continued speaking before he continued. "Well in that case we have twenty minutes for you to tell me about her. Let's start with something nice and simple shall we? Like is she crazy like you?"

Steve finally looked up from the screen and looked at Danny, his smirk becoming more pronounced.

"You love my craziness already, admit it" He responded, grinning at the look Danny gave him. "And the answer to your question is no" He said looking back at the screen. "There's not a crazy bone in her body. She's an amazing human being, much better than I am"

Danny raised an eyebrow at the look on his partner's face at the mere thought of his wife. This was a man who was deeply in love from the look of it.

"That's high praise then" Danny said cautiously "What is her name then or are we meant to just refer to her as Mrs McGarrett or Steve's wife?"

"I think you'll like her name" Steve said "She's called Danielle… Danielle McGarrett but you can call her Mrs McGarrett" Steve teased.

"Steven" a soft feminine voice said from the doorway. "Why are you telling him that? He can call me Danni just like you do"

Danny was still looking at Steve when the voice spoke so he got a full blast of the grin that came to Steve's face as the other man came to his feet in one fluid movement.

"Beloved!" Steve exclaimed "You're here? I thought you were coming in for nine today" He questioned, a soft tone coming to his voice which Danny hadn't heard before. He watched as Steve moved around the desk before he turned in his seat looking towards the door, his eyes widening as his mouth fell partially open as he took in the woman at the door.

She was gorgeous with long wavy blond hair and grey eyes set in a fair face. She was small in height, smaller than even he was and slim. She wore a long black skirt and a patterned black and white top with heels.

"I was originally going to come in at nine but since my new boss woke me up at five AM because he wanted a kiss before he went swimming I decided I might as well make the most of the day and come in early. You know so I can check that you actually ordered all the equipment I asked for. I've got to leave at one today anyway, Alex's teacher called this morning and he wants to have a quick meeting about something." Danni remarked, allowing Steve to pull her into a hug.

"A meeting about what exactly?" Steve asked, squeezing her tightly to him and burying his nose into her soft Blonde hair and breathing in the familiar scent of Vanilla and orange that always seemed to surround her.

"I've got no idea Steve, I won't know what the meeting is about until I'm actually there but the teacher did say that we have nothing to worry about and that Alex wasn't in trouble of any kind" She said, stepping away from Steve and looking towards Danny, her eyes scanning his face. She looked serious until a shy smile came to her face. "You must be the other Danny who is now in Steve's life?" She queried curiously.

Danny swallowed, closing his mouth sharply when he realised he was drooling over his partner's wife, taking a moment to compose himself before he answered her.

"No, no trust me when I say you can keep him and be the only Danni in his life. My life is already confusing enough without making it more so by having Steve in it." He said, smiling at Steve to soften the words. "I don't believe we've been introduced yet" He went on to say, coming to his feet and noticing that she was only an inch or two shorter than him. A glance at her feet showed that the wedge she was wearing must have been at last three inches so he would hazard a guess that Danielle was about five foot, a whole foot shorter than her husband. She had that whole delicate fragile look that brought out every protective instinct he had. "I'm Danny Williams" He told her, holding his hand out to her.

Danielle smiled at him, searching his eyes briefly before she placed her hand in his.

"Hello Danny Williams" She responded, "I'm Danni McGarrett. It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you from Steve"

"You did?" Danny said "I'm sorry but I haven't heard that much about you. Steve here decided to drop the bombshell that he was married during our staff meeting. He's not the best at mammal to mammal relationships is he?" He asked, lowering his voice to a whisper, grinning at the outraged noise which Steve made in response.

Danielle laughed, the sound causing Danny to grin widely at her.

"I think you'll find Danny that he can be very good at mammal to mammal relationships when he chooses to be" She responded, looking towards Steve and sharing a long, loving look with him before she looked back towards Danny. "You just need to get to know him a bit first before he attempts friendliness, unless of course he likes you. Steve tells me he kidnapped you from homicide then?" She questioned, moving around the desk and taking Steve's empty seat. She looked towards Steve. "Sweetheart, can you go and get the babies please? They are in the empty office which I'm assuming from the photos is going to be mine." She said.

"You brought my girls!" Steve said happily, blowing his wife a kiss before he turned and ran from the office.

"See he has no manners, he said my girls" Danny pointed out with a raised eyebrow. Danielle looked briefly amused by the comment before she turned serious, leaning forward on the desk and watched him carefully.

"Steve sees something in you Danny" She remarked softly. "He sees in you a man he can trust. He wouldn't have made you his partner for any other reason. Steve doesn't trust anyone who isn't a member of his family, or rather the people he considers his family. This partnership between you and him, it's a big deal to him so just please be gentle with him occasionally. He's not used to being with people he can rely on. He's grown too used to doing everything himself." She told him, falling silent as the door opened and Steve re-entered, his attention completely focused on the two small girls in his arms.

Danny turned from Danielle, his attention focusing on his partner thoughtfully. The hard ass SEAL which Danni had experienced every day since the day their partnership had started, was gone, revealing a softer man in his place. A man whose whole being was fixed solely on the two babies. One of them, the dark haired one, was crying into Steve's neck, her small pudgy arms wrapped tightly around him. The second one who appeared slightly bigger than the one Steve was holding in his arms, was holding onto his index finger tightly, unsteadily walking beside him as she looked around her with big grey eyes, the exact shade and shape as her mother's. He listened to Steve speak to the dark haired one. His voice quiet and soothing.

"Hope there's no need to cry baby, Mummy is right over there. Looks she's here" He murmured, kissing her temple before he glanced down at the blond one. "Hold on to my hand Bethie" He said.

Danny glanced to the side of him as Danielle came to her feet moving towards Steve and the girls, her attention fixed on them.

"Hope" She called softly, reaching out and taking the crying girl from her father when the girl instantly turned at the sound of her voice. "Come here baby, I'm sorry I wasn't there. Were you scared when you woke up and were by yourself? You're safe now" She promised, brushing the dark curls away from her daughter's flushed face and kissing her, hugging her to her tightly.

Steve watched the scene for a moment before he looked down when he felt Beth let go of his finger.

"Bethie" He called out but the girl was already walking unsteadily towards Danny who was still watching the scene, absently playing with the keys of the Camaro. A set of keys which has a teddy bear dressed in the Yankees kit attached to it.

"Teddy" She said, her sweet voice muffled as she pointed towards it.

Danny looked down, blinking at the little girl and swiftly lost his heart to her. She was absolutely adorable. Tiny but perfectly formed with wavy blond hair just beyond her chin and those big grey eyes. The majority of her face was taken up by a pink dummy.

"Teddy" She repeated again, reaching up a small pudgy hand towards the key, a pleading look coming to her eyes. "Teddy"

"She wants the teddy" Steve said sounding amused, "So you might as well sit down and let her have it. Beth is as stubborn as I am when she wants something,"

Danny groaned, sitting in the chair and rubbed tiredly at his forehead, wondering what he had done to end up with another McGarrett who was apparently just like her father in his life. He couldn't help the slight smile which came to his face when she climbed up on him, settling herself in his lap and reaching for the teddy bear, instantly becoming enthralled by it.

"It looks like you made a friend there Danno" Steve said before he moved over to Danni and peered into the other small girl's face. Hope opened one hazel eye, looking at him seriously before her little face broke into a smile, she reached out resting a hand against Steve's cheek before she turned at the sound of Beth's voice, her smile disappearing into a slight frown as though she was upset that her twin was having fun without her. The small baby turned back to Danni, making a slight noise in the back of her throat as she waved her bare chubby legs, indicating without words that she wanted to be placed on the floor.

Danni gave the small girl a final kiss, holding her for a second longer before she hunched down and placed Hope on the ground, watching fondly as the youngest took a few unsteady steps forward before she fell to her knees, she glanced back over her shoulder at her parents before she began crawling making a break towards the open office door. Steve smiled softly, taking a few steps towards her ready to pick the small girl up when need be.

"Hey Boss, we just got a call from Duke and HPD, a kidnapping just occurred, we've been called in" Kono said stepping through the door, her dark eyes widening as she took in the scene in her boss's office. Danny was sitting on his usual chair with a small blond baby on his lap, Steve was standing near a slight woman who looked only a year or so older than Kono while a small dark haired baby was crawling towards her and the exit. She blinked before she reacted, hunching down as the dark haired baby approached her.

"And who might you be little one? You're a little young to be fighting crime aren't you" She said gently, holding out her hand towards the small girl who stopped and looked up at her with hazel eyes, hazel eyes which looked suspiciously like her boss's hazel eyes.

"That's Hope" Steve said attracting Kono's attention, he was smiling at her but his eyes were watchful and she could tell from the way he was positioned that he was one second away from striking if Kono made one wrong move. Her eyes dropped to the baby again who was staring at her with an open look before she looked back at the woman she didn't know. The woman who shared similar features to Hope. Kono slowly came to her feet, the pieces of the puzzle fitting into place in her mind. She would bet her first wage packet that the woman who Steve was standing protectively in front of was his wife Danielle who he told them about earlier and who was due to start with them today. If Steve hadn't told them about his wife until he had to, then it stood to reason that he hadn't told them about whether he was a father or not. Judging by the two small girls in his office, she would hazard a guess that Steve was a father to twin girls.

"Hope" She repeated.

"Our youngest" Steve confirmed "She's not talking yet so you'll be waiting a while for an answer and she's also shy unlike Beth so…" his voice trailed off as Hope turned from Kono and ran a few steps towards Steve and Danielle falling over again with a little cry. Steve moved instantly, picking the small girl up and kissing her, holding her close to him as he rocked her to and fro, soothing her before he turned back to Kono who was watching the scene with her mouth wide open trying to figure out how this softie holding his baby could be the same hard core Navy SEAL who she saw beat a man to his knees because he wanted answers and yet they were both him. Perhaps the soft side was something which only came out around his wife and daughters. "Who has been kidnapped?" Steve demanded, his voice taking on the familiar commanding tone it always had.

"A fifteen year old boy" Kono answered, shaking herself out of her thoughts as she led the way out of Steve's office towards the central bullpen where Chin was already waiting, the information Duke had provided them on the big screen.

"I brought the details up" The older man said, looking up with a raised eyebrow. "Visitors? Or are HPD hiring younger people now?" He asked, a hint of amusement coming to his voice.

"Funny" Steve remarked. "Everyone listen up. This is Danielle, the newest member of the taskforce" He announced, introducing Danielle, who gave them a wave and a shy smile before her gaze turned to the computer screen. "She's going to be our Intel officer who will gather and find all the information we need for a case, whether that's hacking into some systems or getting us support or whatever, if it's behind the scenes and needs a computer than Danielle is the one you call." He told them sternly, his eyes moving over them all. "These two" He said indicating the two babies "Are Beth and Hope, our youngest daughters. They'll be in the headquarters whenever Danielle is so you'll get used to them in no time." He promised. "Are there any questions before we begin?" He asked, nodding when Chin and Kono both shook their head at him.

"Welcome to the team Danielle, it's a pleasure to have you" Chin said, nodding at Danielle who smiled at him.

"Welcome" Kono piped up. "I'd just like to say two things, one it's good to have another girl on the team and two I love your outfit"

Danielle grinned.

"Why thank you" She said happily "I've had it for a while but I love it and please call me Danni or Elle. I only get called Danielle when I'm in trouble with my parents or Steve" She said, smiling at them both.

"You got it" Kono responded.

"Ouch! Cut it out will you Princess" Danny said from behind Steve.

"Teddy, Teddy"

Steve turned round at the sound of his daughter's happy cry, raising an eyebrow when he saw Danny massaging his chest with a pained look as Beth laughed, clapping her small chubby hands together happily. She reached out, grasped some of Danny's chest hair and pulled, looking at Danny expectantly. Danny seemed to sigh silently before he spoke.

"Ouchy Beth" He said causing Beth to give a shriek of laughter.

Steve grinned widely at the scene before he glanced towards his wife who had covered her mouth with her hand, her slim shoulders shaking as she silently laughed at his partner.

"I'll take that as a no to questions then" He commented, ignoring Danny though he made no effort to hide his amusement from anyone as Beth buried her face into the side of his neck with a cute sounding yawn. "Okay Chin, fill us in on what we've got" he said.

Chin nodded and began explaining the case to them, the sight causing Steve to smile as he looked around his team.

This team was going to work. He just knew it.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review or favourite the story or follow it. I appreciate it more than you know!**


	9. Snippet number 9 - The Brain Squad Saga

Snippets – The AU style

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett and Mary McGarrett do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Richardson does belong to me however so please do not use her or anyone else who you may not be a hundred percent sure on without asking me first.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's another snippet for you all!**

 **I should really, really apologise to you all about how quiet I've been recently when it's come to updating. It hasn't been my intention but I was ill at the beginning of the month which took a lot out of me and now that I'm actually well again, the joy of real life work has struck. I literally wake up, work, come home, eat and then I'm off to bed. It will be like this until at least Christmas Eve but the good news is that after that I'm off until the 4** **th** **January so I'm hoping to update daily between the 27** **th** **, 28** **th** **, 29** **th** **, 30** **th** **of December and then on the 2** **nd** **– 3** **rd** **January which hopefully should give me enough time to finish 'One night was all it took' and start on the next one.**

 **This snippet is part of a larger story, I may end up splitting all of these snippets into their actual sagas and put them in order but I'm unsure at the moment. We'll have to see what happens and how much time I have. I have a lot of WIPs to finish after all.**

 **A big thank you to people who have kept with me and supported me and the Danni sagas, it means more to me than you can know and it keeps me writing!**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of romance, drama, and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more. Based on the A/U Danni world.**

Chapter Summary

" **Who was that?" Steve McGarrett asked when his bedroom door opened admitting his younger sister Mary. He felt awful, like his head was going to explode.**

Overall Romance

 **A hell of a lot but always with Steve and Danni ending up together…. It's better to look at the chapter romance to gather which one is which…**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danielle Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other, other note

 **Plenty of Ohana moments… just maybe not the Ohana moments you were expecting. Also I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intension.**

Saga

 **The brain squad saga**

* * *

Snippet number Nine

* * *

"Who was that?" Steve McGarrett asked when his bedroom door opened admitting his younger sister Mary. He felt awful, like his head was going to explode.

"What? You mean at the door just now?" Mary asked, moving to the windows and opening the curtains, it was already beginning to get dark outside, Steve tilted his head to the side, squinting at her as she opened the window allowing fresh air into the stuffy room. Steve shivered slightly as it hit his bare skin but remained quiet about it. The air felt surprisingly good.

"Yeah" He stated, coughing slightly as his eyes drifted shut again.

"A girl" Mary said, perching herself on the edge of his bed looking at him curiously.

"A girl?" Steve replied, frowning slightly trying to figure out who could come of visited him.

"Yeah" Mary answered, Steve rolled his eyes, forcing them open as he looked towards his sister, glaring weakly at her.

"Care to give me more detail other than a girl? Half the island is made up of girls" He pointed out. Mary snorted at him.

"Small, like smaller than me, slim, great figure, long blond hair, grey looking eyes, stupidly pretty like she should be a supermodel rather than walking around the streets of Hawaii, she said she worked with you at 50?" Mary said.

Steve froze for a moment, before he sat up quickly in bed, grabbing his sister's arm and ignoring her startled look at him.

"Did she say she was called Danni?" He demanded fiercely.

"Danni? Yeah that was it, Danni Richardson. She came to give you some soup she had made to make you feel better. I told her to come in but she said she didn't want to intrude, she seemed a bit sad but she told me how to heat up the soup and then she left. I think she must have walked here because I couldn't see a car."

Steve stared at his sister, not seeing her as his heart melted in his chest at the thought of Danni walking to his house just to bring him soup. He let go of Mary's arm looking around him frantically.

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"My cell phones, where is it? I know I had it with me here" He told her

"It's here" Mary said, getting to her feet and walking over to the dresser, picking up the phone and passing it to him. Steve looked down at it.

"Why the hell is it off?" He demanded, hitting the power button.

"Because you need rest dumbass" Mary retorted "In case you haven't noticed superman you're actually sick and you need to sleep it off, you can't do that if you have your phone next to you, disturbing you every two seconds or so."

"I appreciate it Mary but do me a favour and never turn this phone off again" He told her, searching through his phone book and pressing the contact details for Danni bringing the phone to his ear, it rang four times before it clicked and she spoke.

"Hello?"

"Hey Danni" He said breathlessly, ignoring Mary as she turned and left the room.

"Steve? I thought you'd be sleeping, are you okay?" She asked him sounding concerned. He could hear the tell, tale signs of movement meaning that Mary had been right and Danni had walked to his house, considering he lived twenty five minutes away in the car from where her house was meant that she still had quite the walk ahead of her.

"I've been better but I've been worse" He assured her "My sister told me that you stopped by, why didn't you come in?" He asked her, leaning back down on his pillow when the room started spinning around him. He focused on her soft voice, using it to steady him.

"You mean the girl at the door was your sister?" she asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah, Mary. Who did you think it was?" He asked her curiously.

"Well… well I thought it must have been Catherine coming for a visit so I didn't want to intrude on the pair of you."

"Catherine's on a ship somewhere overseas but even if it had been her you would never be considered an intruder Danni, you're welcome in my home anytime regardless of who else is here. Any time you want to visit you can. I'd like you to." He admitted. Danni remained silent for a moment.

"So your sister is staying with you?" She asked him.

"For a month or so, she normally lives in LA but she felt like a change of pace. There's no point in her staying at a hotel so…" his voice trailed off into a cough, he took a sip of water before he spoke again "I'm sorry I didn't see you. Where are you?"

"I'm walking down Waikiki avenue on my way back home, it was a nice evening so I thought I'd take the chance to get some exercise" she told him, he could picture the smile on her face in his mind.

"Mary said you brought some soup, you could always come back and share it with me? Mary could drive you home when we've eaten. You shouldn't be walking alone when it gets dark Danni, it's not like we don't know what happens out there."

"I best not Steve" Danni responded, an undercurrent of regret to her voice. "I'd only be in the way, you're sick and you need to rest. I hope you like the soup though, it's my own recipe."

Steve froze again, blinking.

"Danni" He said barely able to get the words out. "Did you make the soup from scratch?"

"Of course" She responded as though it was the obvious answer. "I've made it loads of time when people I know have been sick and they've all said it was nice so when Dan said you were sick I'd thought I'd make you some to help."

Steve swallowed, closing his eyes briefly.

No one had ever made his homemade soup before. Danni must have gone home and started making it straight away for him to make sure it would be ready for him. She then walked forty minutes plus just to deliver it to his door.

He opened his eyes, his heart turning over in his chest and realised with a bolt of shock that he could easily fall in love with the girl on the other end of the phone.

"Steve? Are you still there?" Danni asked him, sounding concerned.

Steve brought up a mental picture of Danni in his mind, studying it before he made the decision that had been plaguing him longer than he realised.

He would make a play for her and pray that his feelings were returned.

"I'm here" He told her, a soft tone coming to his voice. "I'm just touched that you would go to that effort for me."

"Steve it was nothing it…"

"It was something Danni" Steve cut across her "And I appreciate it, you know there's an unspoken rule in Hawaii that if you make someone something to eat, especially if it's something from scratch then you need to be there to eat it with them."

"Is that so?" Danni said sounding amused.

"It is, we could both be cursed if you don't come back to mine and neither of us want that do we" he commented.

"Cursed" Danni repeated.

"Cursed" Steve confirmed "Besides you would be doing me a massive favour. My sister is driving me mad, I need someone to save me and you're the nearest person to me."

"Your sister seemed nice enough to me" Danni remarked, her footsteps slowing down as though she was considering what Steve was saying,

"That's because you were a stranger at the door and she was on her best behaviour. All she keeps talking about is all her dates and her life and it's making my head ache, she won't leave me alone. She keeps trying to feed me chicken soup from a can Danni, a can. Save me. I thought we were friends and you loved me so save me."

"Fine but only because you're sick and you need some rest" She said, "I'll be round in about ten minutes, stay in bed Steve and let your sister know that I'll prepare the soup for you if she hasn't done so already. You're going to owe me for this McGarrett."

"Sure" He said unable to keep the grin from his face. "Anything you want babe, you just name it and it's yours."

He heard Danni laugh before she hung up on him, he dropped his phone beside him and looked to the door to see Mary leaning against the frame looking partly annoyed, partly amused at him.

"She's coming back to heat the soup up" Steve told her "So if you've started then stop right now." Mary snorted.

"What makes you think I was going to give you any in the first place, the stuff smells amazing Steve, I was going to eat it all myself" she answered "And for the record the next time you ask me to stay with you because you're dying you're on your own."

"I need to shower" Steve said, "I smell like a sick person" He said, looking towards his en-suite.

"News flash for you big bro, you are sick. I doubt this Danni girl is expecting you to smell of roses, she knows you're sick."

"I still need to look respectable for her" Steve answered kicking off the covers and scooting over to the edge of the bed staying there for a moment. Mary remained silent for a moment before she spoke.

"This girl? This Danni, she's important to you?" She asked. Steve nodded, looking up at her.

"More than even I realised until right now." He admitted, Mary nodded.

"She must care for you, I don't know many people who would do what she's just done for you. She's clearly a special person."

"That she is sis that she is"

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it. A massive thank you if you've left a review, followed or made this story a favourite. It means the world to me.**


	10. Snippet number 10 - The Brain Squad Saga

Snippets – The AU style

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett and Mary McGarrett do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Richardson does belong to me however so please do not use her or anyone else who you may not be a hundred percent sure on without asking me first.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's another snippet for you all!**

 **This is a rare time where I've continued on with the story from the previous snippet, normally I wait for a while but for once I thought… hey why not just put it up so here it is!**

 **A big thank you to people who have kept with me and supported me and the Danni sagas, it means more to me than you can know and it keeps me writing!**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of romance, drama, and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more. Based on the A/U Danni world.**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni made her way up silently to the McGarrett front door wondering how she had been convinced to do this.**

Overall Romance

 **A hell of a lot but always with Steve and Danni ending up together…. It's better to look at the chapter romance to gather which one is which…**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danielle Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other note

 **Plenty of Ohana moments… just maybe not the Ohana moments you were expecting. Also I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intension.**

Question to the reader

 **Here's a quick question for you all.**

 **I've been thinking about the snippets and I'm wondering whether people would like me to continue with the snippets or whether you would all rather I put all the stories together separately? So for example put this story as a separate story under its own title? Let me know.**

Saga

 **The brain squad saga**

* * *

Snippet number ten

* * *

Danni made her way up silently to the McGarrett front door wondering how she had been convinced to do this. She should have just said no to Steve and carried on going home but there had been something in his voice that she hadn't been able to resist. Something which was easily becoming the story of her life.

She raised her hands and knocked three times on the door, wrapping her arms around herself and looking around her. The place was surprisingly nice. She looked up as the door opened, her eyes widening when she saw Steve in front of her. She took a second to stare into the handsome face which haunted her dreams and thoughts before she made herself breathe taking the rest of him in.

He looked clean, as though he had just showered and was dressed casually in a t-shirt and a pair of combat trouser, his feet left bare.

"Steve, you should be in bed" She told him with a shake of her head, taking in his pale face.

"I've been in bed all day, besides this is your first time in my home, I should be the one to give you the tour of the place, not Mary" He told her, stepping back and opening the door wide. "Welcome to my home Danni, come in" He said.

Danni looked up at him, taking a step into his home, looking around her curiously as he shut the front door behind her.

"Your house is lovely Steve" She said politely, turning her attention back to him. "Where exactly is the kitchen?" She asked him.

"This way" Steve told her, resting his hand on her lower back and using it to gently guide her down the passage way where the kitchen was situated. He opened the door for her and ushered her in, stopping when he saw his sister sitting at the large oak table in there, reading a magazine and looking like she had no plans to go anywhere. "Mary" He said, waiting until she looked up before he continued speaking. "This is Danni Richardson, Danni this is my younger sister Mary McGarrett"

"It's nice to meet you Mary, I've heard a lot about you from your brother and Dan" Danni said with a warm smile. Mary looked at her for a moment, taking in the protective stance her brother had as he casually slipped his body between them, creating a barrier.

"It's nice to meet you as well Danni. Whatever my brother and his motor mouth partner has told you is probably extremely exaggerated, I'm not half as bad as they make me out to be."

"That's a matter of opinion" Steve responded. "Anyway, didn't you say earlier that you wanted to go out and get some supplies? Now's your chance" He commented with a pointed look towards the doorway.

"I'm okay thanks" Mary said "It's a long way to travel on foot just for some supplies" She remarked, looking back down at her magazine. Steve glared at her.

"You could take my truck, you know where the keys are" He pointed out. Mary nodded.

"That's very kind of you big brother but I didn't bring any of my credit cards with me and I don't get paid until next week so…" Her voice trailed off.

Steve gritted his teeth, glancing at Danni who was watching the scene with a curious expression.

"You can take my credit card with you" He told her, tilting his head as Danni turned from them both and picked up the container of soup from the side. Steve watched from the corner of his eyes as Danni located a sauce pan and poured the soup into it, placing it on the hob and igniting it. Immediately the scent of soup filled the air. Steve sniffed, hearing his stomach rumble for the first time. Mary had been right, the stuff smelt amazing.

"I mean it is for you big brother so I can buy stuff for during the week to keep you fed, you can't expect Danni to cook for you every night until you're better" She remarked. "I could easily stay and go tomorrow morning. It would give me a chance to get to know your friend better. We could have a nice talk together, right Danni?" Mary asked, raising her voice slightly and including Danni who was moving around Steve's kitchen as though she belonged there, collecting things needed to serve the soup.

"I don't mind" Danni responded "There's easily enough soup for three, I'm used to cooking for a lot of people so sometimes I forget to make smaller portion sizes" she said, stirring the soup with a wooden spoon she had found in one of the drawers.

"The credit card is in my wallet and it's a one off deal" Steve told Mary, a look in his eyes telling his sister to stop playing around and to get the hell out. Mary held up her hand in defence grinning. She pointed at Danni and looked towards Steve.

"I like her" She mouthed "She's too good for you" Steve raised an eyebrow at the cheeky wink Mary gave him, opening his mouth to respond to her comment when his sister spoke out loud. "I think I'll go now then otherwise I'll have to put up with you whining tomorrow about food." She turned to Danni, unable to resist teasing her brother as she spoke. "Danni, Fancy having a few drinks in the Sunshine bar tonight? Say around about eight. I could seriously do with a girlie night tonight and I remember Dan mentioning when he came round earlier that you had the day off tomorrow so you wouldn't have to worry about getting a hangover. You'd be doing me a massive favour."

Danni glanced over her shoulder towards Mary, clearly surprised by the offer before she nodded.

"I don't have any plans tonight" She admitted "And a drink sounds good. I went to the Sunshine bar with a few friends recently at it was amazing, hundreds of cocktails"

"Good looking men?" Mary asked.

"Definitely" Danni remarked. Mary grinned noticing the jealous look which came to her brother's face. He had it bad already and probably had no idea he did. Mary could have fun with that fact.

"Awesome, eight o clock outside, if you want to invite some more people than feel free to, girls or boys. I'm not bothered."

"Okay see you there" Danni said, smiling at Steve before she turned her attention back to the soup.

"Wait, you can't go out with Danni, I thought you were supposed to stay here taking care of me" He complained.

"I thought you didn't want me to" Mary said innocently. "You'll be fine"

Steve glared at her sister, his eyes narrowing when she blew him a kiss and left the room, closing the door behind her. Danni breathed out slowly, realising that she was alone with Steve McGarrett, leading man in all her fantasies.

"She seems nice" Danni remarked, breaking the silence between the two of them. "She seems a lot of fun." Steve snorted, turning to her.

"She's something alright" he grumbled, "You'll make sure you're safe tonight okay?" He demanded waiting until she nodded at him.

"I always do, you should sit down though Steve, you're looking pale."

Steve nodded at her, taking a few steps towards the table when he stumbled. Blinking he felt two small hands on his waist steadying him. Glancing down he looked down at Danni as she glanced up at him.

"I told you, you shouldn't have left your bed" she said with a sigh. "Let's get you back up there. Where is your bedroom exactly?" She asked, Steve blinked down at her.

"Upstairs, second door on the right" He answered. Danni nodded, guiding him out of the kitchen and up the stairs and into his bedroom. She glanced around her, taking in the room, unsurprised by the masculine feel of it.

"Stay here" she murmured to him, resting him against the wall for a moment before she moved to the bed, stripping back the covers. She went back over to him and help him into the bed, covering him with the duvet again. She reached out, resting her hand against the back of his forehead, relieved to find it cool beneath her fingertips. "The soup is nearly ready, I'll be right back with a bowl. Stay here okay?" She said. Steve nodded watching her move to the door.

"Danni thank you for staying" He said tiredly. Danni looked at him for a moment before she smiled.

"You're welcome Steve, I'll stay until Mary returns and then I'll have to go, I've a girlie night to get ready for after all" She remarked before she turned and left the room, pulling the door to behind her.

Steve sank back against the pillow watching the door, he felt warm and cared for in a way he hadn't felt since he was seventeen and still living with his Uncle and Aunt. He listened carefully, raising an eyebrow when the door was pushed inwards and Danni appeared holding a tray. She was surprisingly quiet on her feet.

"I don't think you should go tonight" Steve said, patting the space next to him on the bed.

"Oh?" Danni responded moving around it and lowering herself onto it, placing the tray carefully on the duvet cover so she didn't spill any. "Why is that exactly?"

"Because my sister only wants to make my life a misery" He told her causing her to laugh slightly in surprise.

"I can't see how me going out with your sister for some drinks would cause you any misery Steve" She said, twisting on the bed so she was facing him. "Sit up" She ordered him softly, helping him into a sitting position, the touch of her small hands on his bare arm making him shiver as small sparks seem to go off at the contact. "There, comfy?" She said, waiting until he nodded before she turned from him and picked up a pretty blue bowl which Steve was pretty sure he had never seen before.

"Where did you get the bowl from?" He asked curiously.

"The back of your cupboard" She answered simply, holding it out to him. Steve glanced down at the bowl for a moment before he looked back at her.

"You better do it, I'll probably spill it though if you tell anyone you fed me I'll deny it" He said with a half-smile, softening his words. Danni raised an eyebrow at him.

"You want me to feed you?" She asked, Steve shrugged.

"It's not a case of wanting you to, it's a case of needing you to." Danni nodded.

"My lips are sealed over it" She assured him, "And you'll be fine tonight as well, Mary will be on the other end of the phone so if you need something you'll just have to call her and she'll come back to help you."

"I'd rather you came back to help me, at least you seem to know what you're doing" He grumbled. Danni smiled at him, remaining silent as she stirred the soup with the spoon. "Have you eaten?" He asked "Because if you're going out drinking tonight then you'll going to need something to eat to soak up the alcohol."

"I've made a bowl for myself" Danni said, moving her leg slightly so he could see the yellow bowl on the tray. She filled up the spoon and held it out to him, Steve moved forward slightly, stopping as he looked at her.

"Promise me that if something goes wrong you'll call Danno to come and get you" He stated. Danni leaned back slightly.

"Steve, I'm going to be fine. I'm going out for some drinks with a large group of girls, a group which has both Kono and Louisa in it. Do you really think for a moment that either of them will let me get into trouble not to mention the small fact that I'm more than capable of taking care of myself? I've been doing it for years now without any problems. Focus on you okay, now try the soup, its better when it's warm." She told him, holding the spoon out for him again. Steve met her eyes, pushing his concern to the side as he leant forward and drank the soup, his eyes widening at the taste of it.

It was gorgeous, lightly spiced; thick with vegetables of different kinds, rich without being too rich. It was the kind of soup he could imagine eating at least once a week, in front of the TV watching an old movie of some kind with Danni and just relaxing.

"Like it?" She asked him, attracting his attention. Steve nodded.

"Danni this is… it's the best soup I've tasted and I'm not just saying that because you're here" He assured her. "Do you cook a lot?" He asked her.

"Every day" She answered, filling the spoon with soup and holding it out to him, letting him take it before she continued speaking. "I cook everything for myself, bread, lunch, dinner, breakfast. I'm vegetarian so I guess it's easier for me to just make my own stuff. Most things on the island contain either meat or fish and I don't eat them. Add the fact that I have an aversion to nuts and it means I'm pretty limited if I go out and try and eat. I'm not limited if I cook my own stuff" She said giving him another spoonful. Steve swallowed it.

"Do you make this soup often?" He asked her

"Once a week, I normally bring it in for lunch at least once a week" She answered with a smile. "I do other ones as well but my grandmother taught me this one and she'd always make it for me or my siblings when we were ill and it worked on us so…" Her voice trailed off as she shrugged.

"Well remind me to thank your grandmother for teaching it to you because it's lovely. I really appreciate this Danni." He told her softly, wrapping his hand around her slight wrist and stroking it with his fingertip, watching closely as her cheekbones went pink.

"You're welcome, someone had to take care of you, Dan says you're hopeless when you're sick" She commented, pulling her wrist from his hold and refilling the spook holding it out to him. He took it, waiting until his mouth was empty before he spoke again.

"I'm a meat eater but something like this could seriously tempt me to become a vegetarian" He said with a warm smile which grew when she laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind" She replied. "Maybe if you're free soon you soon come round mine. I can cook you something else if you want?" She offered.

"Sounds good to me, how about tomorrow?" He suggested, lowering his hand and resting it on her leg.

"Don't you think you should take it easy tomorrow and recover from being sick?" She responded, her attention focused on feeding him rather than on the hand on her leg.

"It was only food poisoning, Probably from Mary's attempts at cooking yesterday" He commented with a sigh as he rested his head against the headboard, his hand squeezing down gently on her leg. "I'll be back at work on Monday which reminds me, I was going to ask you a favour. Danno needs to take Grace to school on Monday so he can't pick me up. My truck is in the HPD garage being outfitted with sirens and everything so I don't have a lift in. I was wondering if you could pick me up maybe in exchange for me buying you lunch?"

Danni glanced up at him, a look of surprise in her grey eyes before she nodded.

"I can do that for you if you want. I tend to leave mine at quarter past seven so I could be here for about seven thirty?" She told him.

"Seven thirty is fine" He told her, his eyes meeting hers and holding her gaze. He watched as she lowered the spoon into the bowl, the noise loud in the sudden silence between them, the one heavy with tension. Her mouth parted on a shaky breath, eyes widening as she leaned slightly towards him, just the slightest of movements but enough for him to know that she was on the same page as him. He moved, reaching up hesitantly and wrapped his hand round the back of her neck, holding her in place, his thumb stroking the soft skin as he watched her.

"Hey I'm back" Mary announced as she opened the door, the sound of her voice sending Danni flying away from him. "I thought you must have been up here when you weren't down stairs" Mary stated, her hazel eyes flickering between the two of them.

"Steve was feeling a bit light headed so he agreed to lie down before he fell down." Danni told Mary, a warm smile on her face. Her cheeks were still slightly pink but she was standing with the usual poise and elegance which Steve was used to seeing at the office. "I best head out, I still need to get back to mine to get ready for tonight. I've sent a text already and quite a few people are up for some cocktails." Danni remarked.

"Good" Mary said gleefully, rubbing her hands together. "I'll give you a lift back to yours in Steve's truck Danni. There's nothing worse than rushing getting ready."

"Sounds good as long as you don't mind" Danni responded with another smile. "I left my bag downstairs so I'll just grab it. I hope you feel better Steve, if you need anything then just drop me a text" She stated, glancing towards him, her eyes thoughtful and wary before she crossed the room and disappeared out the door leaving Steve and Mary alone with each other.

"Did I interrupt something?" Mary asked innocently, grinning when Steve's eyes narrowed at her.

"You should be feeling real lucky that it's too much effort for me to move right about now or I would get out of this bed and kill you." He told her, watching as she shrugged and moved further into the room. "What are you doing here Mare?" He demanded.

"Well it's the strangest thing but I actually live here as well dumbass so I don't have to explain to you anything." She pointed out. "Now I'm going to take this soup, put it downstairs and drive your girlfriend home before taking her out for a good time tonight. Don't wait up" She said with a wink at him before she moved out of the door, closing it behind her.

Steve growled, smacking his fist down on the mattress beside him. He had been so close only for Mary to ruin things for him. He ran a hand through his hair, breathing out before he nodded.

There was no way he was going to allow Danni to forget about him that night.

All he needed was a plan.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it. An especially large thank you if you have left a review or decide to either follow or favourite the story!**

' **One night is all it took' should be updated tomorrow if anyone is also reading that story!**


	11. Snippet number 11 - the Model saga

Snippets – The AU style

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett. Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Richardson does belong to me however so please do not use her or anyone else who you may not be a hundred percent sure on without asking me first.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's another snippet for you all!**

 **This snippet is only a short on, the shortest by far but it was the way the story was written, it just happened that this segment was a lot smaller then the other.**

 **I should state that this snippet follows on from snippet number one, so you may want to go back and reread that one to refresh yourself on this story.**

 **Anyway please enjoy and have a happy new year guys!**

Overall Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of romance, drama, and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more. Based on the A/U Danni world.**

Chapter Summary

" **Okay Max, get the body back to the morgue and let us know what you can about the guy other than his name" Steve McGarrett said, nodding at the Medical Examiner before he looked around his team.**

Overall Romance

 **A hell of a lot but always with Steve and Danni ending up together…. It's better to look at the chapter romance to gather which one is which…**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danielle Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other, other note

 **Plenty of Ohana moments… just maybe not the Ohana moments you were expecting. Also I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intension.**

Saga

 **The Model saga – a continuation of snippet one**

* * *

Snippet number Eleven

* * *

"Okay Max, get the body back to the morgue and let us know what you can about the guy other than his name" Steve McGarrett said, nodding at the Medical Examiner before he looked around his team. "Let's split up. Chin, I want you and Kono to head up to his room and see what you can find out from there. Was there a struggle or did this come without warning. We can't rule out suicide yet. Have the receptionist give you a list on who else in on the twentieth floor, at the moment we'll do a check on them all and make sure they are all legit and then question them to see whether any of them might have heard something last night. Someone must know something." He stated

"You got it boss" Kono said with a nod glancing towards Chin who smiled at her with a nod of his own. Steve watched them both duck under the police tape before he looked at Danny.

"We might as well see whether anyone around the pool saw anything, maybe we'll strike it lucky and there will be someone else who was on the same floor as the victim."

"Good times" Danny said dryly with a roll of his eyes. "I think I'd have preferred taking the room given the two options." Steve smirked at the comment, before he looked away, his eyes moving over the watching crowd before his eyes landed on a blond women and staying there.

There was no doubt about it, the woman was stunning, small and slim with a body that he just wanted to run his hands over. Her blond hair was down spilling over her shoulders in waves while her eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. He swallowed hard, blood rushing away from his head to his groin at the sight of her.

"It might not be that bad" Steve answered, his voice sounding distracted. Danny glanced at him sharply before he shrugged.

"Well we've already spoken to the living doll over there" He said indicating the dark haired lifeguard who seemed to busy checking out all the women than actually doing his job. "And he swears that no one else was around when he discovered the body."

"You never know who heard what, sometimes they just need a little bit of guiding to remember something, I'm pretty sure you taught me that one." Steve responded, flashing his partner a grin which grew when Danny made a huffing sound at him in response, his blue eyes twinkling in a way that told Steve that Danny had found his comment amusing.

He wanted to go straight to the small blonde but he resisted. He would get to her in good time instead he moved towards an older couple dressed in garish Hawaiian shirts who were taking photos and spoke to them. "Hey, I'm Commander McGarrett and this is my Partner Detective Williams both with 50. Could you tell me if you saw or heard anything odd either this morning or through the night?" He questioned forcing a smile to his face.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it. An especially large thank you if you have left a review or decide to either follow or favourite the story!**


	12. Snippet number 12 - The Brain Squad Saga

Snippets – The AU style

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett. Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Richardson does belong to me however so please do not use her or anyone else who you may not be a hundred percent sure on without asking me first.**

 **Also the character of Jack O'Connor and Riley King are mine.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's another snippet for you all!**

 **This chapter does have an M rating so please be aware of that before you read it.**

 **It's a version of Steve and Danni getting together in the brain Squad, or rather another way they could have gotten together. I was in the mood for something sappy but hot and this is what came out.**

 **Anyway please enjoy!**

Overall Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of romance, drama, and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more. Based on the A/U Danni world.**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni Richardson yawned, slowly coming awake with a happy sigh as she heard the familiar sound of the** **ocean outside her window**

Overall Romance

 **A hell of a lot but always with Steve and Danni ending up together…. It's better to look at the chapter romance to gather which one is which…**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danielle Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other, other note

 **Plenty of Ohana moments… just maybe not the Ohana moments you were expecting. Also I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intension.**

Saga

 **The Brain Squad Saga**

* * *

Snippet number Twelve

* * *

Danni Richardson yawned, slowly coming awake with a happy sigh as she heard the familiar sound of the ocean outside her window. She felt content and sleepy with absolutely no desire to move from where she was. She slowly became aware of a large weight pressed against the length of her back spooning her, the touch burning her as though she was lying against a furnace. She could feel something heavy wrapped around her waist, keeping her in place. She found herself relaxing instead of panicking as she became aware of a familiar smell, a smell of ocean and a forest mingled together surrounding her. She could almost imagine the scent pressing against her skin, marking it.

She made a pleased sound at the back of her throat, stretching slightly though when she tried to move she felt the weight shift as well. The hold tightening round her as she heard a single sound of complaint right against her ear, the hot air causing her to shiver. Whoever was in her bed with her was very anti her moving, something she found herself strangely okay with.

"Stay" a rough, husky voice said capturing her earlobe in a warm, wet mouth causing her to shiver again.

"You know it is morning now Steve" She said weakly, her voice lacking any real complaint "I can hear Kono in my kitchen and she tends to move things around when she's in there."

She heard a soft huff of amusement as her earlobe was released

"Well let's hope she makes enough coffee for everyone then but until then we should just stay here and rest." He suggested, running his nails lightly down the length of her spine before he moved them back up, slowly tracing the outline of her tattoo.

Danni made a humming sound at the back of her throat, leaning back against him as memories of last night filtered through her mind. It was little wonder that her body felt so deliciously sore and achy. Steve hadn't been able to get enough of her. They had made love three times before she had finally succumbed to sleep.

"Let's hope that none of them heard you last night sweetheart" she teased him lightly, resting her hand against the arm still wrapped around her. "Who knew that you would be so loud in bed?"

"Maybe I was just following your lead baby" He responded with a laugh as he cupped her breast in his hand, slowly rolling the nipple between his fingertips until it was red and standing at attention. "You weren't exactly quiet yourself after all" He commented, rubbing his erection against her butt, his hand moving on to her other nipple while his free hand slowly moved downwards down her body.

"I was quiet" She gasped, turning in her arms so she was facing him, she managed to free her arms, wrapping it round his neck so she could pull him into a kiss, uncaring that he had morning breathe, something which had always bothered her with anyone else she had slept with. "Morning" she murmured against his lips.

Steve returned the kiss slowly, wrapping his arms around her before he broke it, flopping back against the pillow and looking up at her. Danni could feel her face flushing beneath the look. He was staring at her like she was something special. It wasn't a look she was used to seeing directed at herself.

"What?" she asked him curiously.

"It's strange you know" He said, his voice sounding normal as though they were discussing a case rather than in bed naked with each other. "I thought about this so often and I was positive that there would be nothing more beautiful than just waking up with you in my arms but I never got further than that because I kept waking up. I wondered you know what would happen if I ever got the chance for it to be real."

"Oh" Danni said lightly, crossing her arms on his chest and resting her chin against them, staring up at him. "What exactly did you imagine?" She queried. Steve shrugged, reaching out and stroking his hand down her hair, twirling the curls round his fingers.

"I thought that we might have sex again" He commented "Or I thought you would change your mind and throw me out. I never pictured it to be normal though." He continued thoughtfully. "Waking up with you in my arms, some kisses before you say morning to me. Like me being here is just normal to you, like tomorrow you'll say the same thing and ten years down the line it will be the same. I just…" He stopped and shook his head. "Ignore me" He said tugging her up so he could kiss her again. "Morning beloved, did you sleep well?"

Danni couldn't help the laughter which bubbled up at his comment.

"Well I slept surprisingly well considering I had a God in my bed making use of me" She teased with a another kiss

"A God am I?" He said happily, flipping them so Danni was on her back with Steve over her, his mouth finding hers again. "I can sure you how god like I can be" He promised, resting his hand against the side of her neck as he began kissing her with intent until she was moaning softly into his mouth, moving restlessly against him. "I'm going to take such good care of you baby that you'll never want to leave this bed again" He told her, kissing down to her neck, his eyes landing on the mark he left there last night. He smirked, his mouth latching onto the area again, sucking at it hard. He wanted the world to see it so that everyone knew that Danielle Richardson was firmly off of the market.

They both started when there are a pounding on the door, sharing a quick look with each other before they turned as one to look at the locked door.

"WHAT?" Steve yelled in frustration.

"You know we're really happy that you guys managed to finally get together though seriously we could have done without your sex talk Boss because some of it was so bad it was almost cringe worthy" Kono shouted through the door sounding amused.

"What Kono is trying to say is that we're hungry" Jack said.

"Really hungry" Jenna added.

"So" Danny finished.

"GET OUT OF BED MUM AND DAD" The four of them chanted together, banging hard on the door again as they began laughing.

"Oh dear god, do you think it's actually possible to die of embarrassment?" Danni said, her face flushing red as she buried her face against Steve's shoulder before she suddenly laughed. "See I told you that you were the loud one and I wasn't" She said gleefully, tilting her head back.

"Quiet you" He said, kissing the end of her nose. "And no I don't think it's possible to die of embarrassment and anyway you're not allowed to die and I want to stay alive now that I have you." He told her with another kiss before he looked back at the door. "YOU'RE ALL FIRED" He yelled at them, grinning as he heard the sound of footsteps move away from the door as they all spoke to each other, probably about what they were going to have for breakfast.

"You wouldn't dare fire them" She told him, kissing him before she gently pushed him off of him, rolling to the edge of the bed and climbing to her feet. She stretched for a second going up on tiptoes before she headed over to a large chest of drawers which she opened selecting a pair of pale pink lacy knickers and a matching bra which she pulled on. She glanced to the bed, rolling her eyes when she saw Steve sitting up watching her, eyes fixed on her intently making no effort to hide the erection which was tenting the sheet.

"Really Steve?" She said nodding down to it. "You already had me three time last night and that's not including the blow job I gave you" She stated, an eyebrow rising when she saw his dick twitch at the reminder.

"What do you expect?" Steve questioned with a shrug. "Look at you, you're gorgeous. If I wasn't so possessive and jealous then I would have you walking around naked all the time just so I could watch you" He told her without any shame.

"Well at least you're honest" Danni commented heading to her wardrobe and pulling out a pair of jeans which she slipped on before she crossed her arms staring at her top section trying to figure out what her plans for the day were.

"You have no idea" He replied. "Come back to bed Danni so I can show you how much I appreciate the work of art you refer to as your body" He said with a wide grin at her that made her heart flutter in anticipation.

"Maybe later" She said as she pulled out a black and white striped three quarter length t-shirt. She headed over to the vanity, quickly spraying herself with deodorant and body spray before she pulled it on, finishing the look by tying her long blond hair back in a ponytail and putting on a dash of blackcurrant flavoured lip balm.

She headed towards her en-suite, glancing over her shoulder at him with a smile, her stomach flipping at the sight of him lounging naked in her bed looking as though he belonged there before she went into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind her. She quickly used the toilet, pulling the flush before she went to the sink, washing her hand and drying them before she grabbed her toothbrush and paste and set to work on scrubbing her teeth.

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror giving a brief satisfied nod before her eyes narrowed as she spotted the size of the hickey which Steve and put on her neck. Even if she wore her hair down there would be absolutely no way she could hide it which meant that she was in for at least a week of constant ribbing and teasing from the other members of the team. She growled, spitting out the paste and rinsing the toothbrush before she unlocked the door and went back into the bedroom.

"Really Steven?" She demanded, throwing her arms into the air.

She watched as his head emerged from beneath the pillow, he twisted his body round so he was facing her, a look of confusion on his face.

"What is…?" His voice trailed off when she tapped her finger against the deep red mark which was already beginning to bruise. "Oh that?" He said "Well personally I think it looks good, until I get my ring on your finger and we get married then I'll have to find other ways of letting men know you're taken" He said with a casual shrug before he kicked off the sheets and jumped up from the bed, moving gracefully over to the chair where he had dumped his bag the night before. She blinked watching him as he put it on the bed, opening it and pulling out a new set of clothes, a razor and shower gel and a toothbrush.

"Get married?" She said, staring at her with her mouth open. Steve nodded at her picking up the shower gel and moved towards her, stopping by her and kissing her, his tongue gently stroking her bottom lip.

"Of course" He said matter of factly. "I'm going to get a shower, you head downstairs and make sure they haven't burned our kitchen down yet. I don't trust Kono as far as I can throw her when it comes to cooking" He told her, stealing another kiss before he walked passed her into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and locking it.

Danni blinked staring at the closed door for a moment before she shook her head and headed out of her bedroom, down the corridor and down the stairs following the sound of voices.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it. An especially large thank you if you have left a review or decide to either follow or favourite the story!**


	13. Snippet number 13 - The Brain Squad Saga

Snippets – The AU style

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett and Kono Kalakaua do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Richardson does belong to me however so please do not use her or anyone else who you may not be a hundred percent sure on without asking me first.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's another snippet for you all!**

 **Just another brain squad one for you. I know there has been quite a few from this saga and I promise there will be some more from the other sagas shortly!**

 **Anyway please enjoy!**

Overall Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of romance, drama, and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more. Based on the A/U Danni world.**

Chapter Summary

 **Kono Kalakaua watched from her office as her boss Steve McGarrett stood up in his office, taking a step away from his desk before he stopped, his gaze fixed on the office next to his, the office which belonged to Danni Richardson.**

Overall Romance

 **A hell of a lot but always with Steve and Danni ending up together…. It's better to look at the chapter romance to gather which one is which…**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danielle Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other, other note

 **Plenty of Ohana moments… just maybe not the Ohana moments you were expecting. Also I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intension.**

Saga

 **The Brain Squad Saga**

* * *

Snippet number thirteen

* * *

Kono Kalakaua watched from her office as her boss Steve McGarrett stood up in his office, taking a step away from his desk before he stopped, his gaze fixed on the office next to his, the office which belonged to Danni Richardson.

Kono shook her head when she saw Steve make an aborted movement towards his door before he suddenly stopped, shaking his head before he turned and walked back to his desk, sitting down again. He looked at his screen for a moment before he tilted his head to the side looking back at Danni.

She almost felt sorry for her boss, he was so clearly head over heels in love with Danni but he just didn't do anything about it, or rather every time he tried to ask the younger girl out something happened to stop it from happening. A case suddenly came in, Danni was sent somewhere on assignment, someone interrupted them talking.

Kono's eyes slid over to Danni watching her for a moment. The other woman was absorbed in one of the many files on her desk, writing notes on a pad next to her, her eyes flickering between the file and the computer screen. It was not a new thing, the minute Danni was in her office her mind flipped effortlessly into work mode and she tended to get lost in it.

Kono stood up, throwing her own pen on the table, something needed to be done for the sake of all their sanity. If she had to go through another day of watching Steve moon over her best friend then she would throw up.

She stood up and left her office, moving across the main bulpen towards Danni's office, she opened the door, closing it behind her before she collapsed in the chair across from Danni's watching the other girl until she looked up at Kono with a questioning look.

"You okay?" She questioned. Kono had always like Danni's voice, it was quiet and sweet, heavy with a Maryland accent which she had never been able to shift even after spending nearly a year on the island. She had overheard Steve and his partner Danny Williams talking about it and apparently the conclusion was that Danni had a voice like melted chocolate.

"I'm great" she responded, throwing one leg over the arm rest. "I can't say the same for Steve" She continued, watching the sudden sharp look of concern which came to Danni's grey eyes.

"What do you mean?" She demanded.

"Danni seriously" Kono said with a shake of her head. "When are you going to put the man out of his misery and go out on a date with him? He's been trying to ask him for months now and I mean months" She said, jabbing her finger towards Steve, both of them looking towards him in time to see Steve whip his head round, pretending to study his screen the action causing her to roll her eyes.

"He hasn't tried to ask me out Kono" Danni said, her cheeks reddening.

"He asked you out yesterday" Kono said in frustration. "I was there when he did it"

"When?" Danni asked in confusion causing Kono to slap her hand across her forehead.

"How about when we were in the kitchen and he invited you round to his on Saturday so you could surf in private after that holiday guy wiped you out last week. He wanted you to surf at his so you would be safe. Danni he's never offered that to anyone else."

"Kono look, Steve… Steve's my boss and…"

"And you love him" Kono said softly. "I haven't forgotten what you were like when Steve was shot. You spent twenty six hours straight with him. You love him and he loves you so please just go out on a date with him. If it doesn't work then you know, you can both move on. You can go out with Ryan and Steve can… well he can hook up with Catherine again" Kono remarked casually, watching the sudden flash of jealousy that crossed Danni's delicate features. She hid a smile, Danni definitely didn't like the thought of Steve being with someone else.

"It could go horribly wrong" Danni said, sounding vulnerable.

"Yeah but it could go right Danni. You and Steve, you make sense"

Danni stared at him before she looked back towards Steve's office.

"You think?" She asked looking towards Kono who nodded. "Okay" Danni said softly, pushing her chair back and getting to her feet. "Okay" She repeated, moving round the table, she rested her hand on Kono's shoulder and smiled down at her. "Thank you Kono" she said, squeezing down on it before she let go of her and moved out of the office and towards Steve's office.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it. An especially large thank you if you have left a review or decide to either follow or favourite the story!**


	14. Snippet number 14 - The Brain Squad Saga

Snippets – The AU style

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Richardson does belong to me however so please do not use her or anyone else who you may not be a hundred percent sure on without asking me first.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor and Riley King also belong to me.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's another snippet for you all!**

 **Okay so this is the last brain saga snippet for a while simply because I seem to be BS heavy recently and I know a few of you out there want to see some of the other sagas and they are written and they are coming. I just seem to be in a fluffy mood recently. I just brought out a new story with lots of McDanni fluffiness and this one has lots and lots of team Ohana moments in it.**

 **I know you might have noticed recently that I've been updating like mad, that's mainly because I have some spare time for once but please, please, please don't think I shall be able to update this regularly all the time because I won't be. There might be times where I won't be able to update for a week or so. Also just so people know I don't update over the weekends, only during the week.**

 **Out of interest would people be interested in me bringing out a group of stories which are completely Brain Squad based and which would have them in order of reading? Let me know in a review or a PM if you are.**

 **I should also add that Danni is referred to as Danielle when people aren't speaking to her. This is because male Danny is in this story and it's to save on confusion. Also Danni refers to Danny as Dan. She is the only one who does it and it's simply because she refers to herself as Danni, so again it's to save on confusion.**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of romance, drama, and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more. Based on the A/U Danni world.**

Chapter Summary

 **Kono Kalakaua sighed, dropping her pen onto the surface of her desk and glanced down at her watch, her face falling into a frown as she saw it was only ten in the morning.**

Overall Romance

 **A hell of a lot but always with Steve and Danni ending up together…. It's better to look at the chapter romance to gather which one is which…**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danielle Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **I really love the team especially Kono so there is a lot of Danni and Kono friendship moments in this snippet!**

Other, other note

 **Plenty of Ohana moments… just maybe not the Ohana moments you were expecting. Also I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intention.**

Saga

 **The Brain Squad Saga**

* * *

Snippet number Fourteen

* * *

Kono Kalakaua sighed, dropping her pen onto the surface of her desk and glanced down at her watch, her face falling into a frown as she saw it was only ten in the morning. They didn't have a new case which meant that their boss Steve McGarrett expected them to get all their reports for the week, written and signed off. God why did it have to be on a Friday? Fridays should go fast not drag.

She leaned back in her chair and glanced out of her glass window in time to see Danielle Richardson walking past, a preoccupied look on her face as though she was lost in her thoughts. Kono glanced once at her half written reports before she came to her feet with a bound, heading round her desk and out of the office, her gaze intent on Danielle as the older woman disappeared through the doorway which led to their kitchen.

She pushed open the door quietly and stood there watching for a moment as Danielle rinsed out her mug, humming quietly to herself though Kono couldn't quite hear her well enough to be able to guess the song choice. Instead she glanced down at what the other woman was wearing and smirked, shaking her head. There was no doubt about it that Danielle was the fashion plate of 50. Kono didn't realise before working with the other woman that there were some people who dressed up for work. She had assumed that everyone dressed as she did, in combats trousers or jeans with a simple top but that clearly hadn't been the case. Jenna Kaye, the other woman in the office tended to wear shirts with either trousers or skirts like a female Danny Williams while Danielle tended to wear dresses, or skirts with pretty tops. On the rare occasion she did wear jeans she somehow made them look glamorous.

If Kono didn't like the other woman so much then she might have easily hated her.

It looked as though Danielle had definitely decided to dress up that day smartly in a navy blue V-neck lace dress that suited her pale skin and made her eyes look silver and her long blond hair somehow look lighter in colour. She finished off the outfit with a simple pair of navy blue high heels.

"So Danni" She commented, announcing herself in her usual manner. "What exactly are you doing for the weekend? Have you any plans for tomorrow because if not I was thinking we could hang out together, nothing major or anything. Just some early morning surfing followed by lunch, then shopping and then if we still have the energy for it, dinner. Just the two of us, what do you think? Good idea?"

Danielle glanced up from stirring her coffee in her mug and glanced at her, a warm, welcoming smile on her face.

"That sounds nice" She said "But I've already got plans for tomorrow K. I'm sorry, maybe another time?" She suggested, reaching up and brushing a stray bit of hair away from her eyes. For a moment Kono found herself wondering just how long Danielle's hair was. The other woman had never worn it down in the office or when they had been out, preferring to have it up in a complicated style which tending to keep everything apart from a few stray hairs away from her face.

"Really?" Kono replied with an unhappy sigh, moving into the room and resting a hip against the kitchen counter top. "What are you doing instead? Are you and the boss man going out and doing something together again?" She queried.

"What? No nothing like that at all. I mean why would you think that in the first place?" Danielle demanded, sounding flustered as she wrinkled her nose up in a way which Kono knew meant that the blonde was feeling uncomfortable. The fact that her pale cheeks suddenly turned a bright rosy pink also pointed to the fact that she was embarrassed, it was almost sweet.

"It's just a question" Kono replied innocently reaching out and patting Danielle's slim shoulder. "I mean it's no secret that you and Steve have gone out together alone a few times recently. I mean that's what Steve has said anyway. He's not lying is he?"

"Lying? Steve? No, no he's not he…"

"Exactly" Kono interrupted. "I mean I overheard him telling Danny that he took you to a Mexican restaurant on the island last Sunday. Was it good?"

"Yes" Danielle replied reluctantly after a pause. "The food was lovely, especially their nachos."

"We should all go there some time" Kono said pointedly before reverting back to her previous line of questioning. "So are you and Steve doing something tomorrow?"

"No" Danielle answered. "I'm not sure what Steve is doing but he doesn't have any plans with me" Kono nodded, trying unsuccessfully to hide her smile, something Danielle picked up on if the sudden annoyed huff she made was anything to go by. "You know going out alone with Steve isn't a big deal" She stated "I go out alone with everyone. I go out alone with you. I go out alone with Dan, I go out alone with Chin, with Jack, with Riley, with Jenna. Hell I've even been out alone with Toast. They aren't dates Kono, they are just two people hanging out together. Steve wanted to try the restaurant and Dan wasn't interested in going so he asked me instead. I was free so I said yes. That's all"

"Okay" Kono said soothingly. She wondered if Danielle would still think it wasn't a date if she knew that Danny had been desperate to try out that restaurant and had ripped Steve a new one for not inviting Danny and his seven year old daughter Grace to go with them. Somehow she had the feeling that Steve hadn't told the blonde about that. She changed the subject from Steve, sensing that Danielle was beginning to get annoyed with the topic. "So you actually go out alone with everyone. What do you do with everyone? Or is it always different"

Danielle seemed to consider her question thoughtfully, blowing on her coffee before she took a slight sip of it.

"Lots of things" She said with an elegant looking shrug. "I go round Dan's house to watch ice hockey games with him because we're both a fan of the sport. He cooks or gets a takeaway in and we have a few drinks, Sometimes Steve comes as well. A lot of the time Meka is there and other times Gracie is allowed to stay up and watch it with us" Danielle said with a warm smile, clearly thinking of Grace. "Other times it is just the two of us. You know you should come sometime as well. Even if you're not a big fan of the sport. Dan's homemade pizza and dips are to die for."

"I didn't even know that Danny-boy cooked" Kono said in surprise. "I helped move him once and he had paper plates and everything." Danielle gave her a surprised look.

"He had plates and everything when I was there. He must have bought some since then" Kono nodded.

"I had no idea you and Danny hung out together. I thought that he only hung out with Steve" Danielle gave a surprised laugh.

"Dan?" She said shaking her head. "Dan is always out. I've seen him out and about. He hangs out a lot with Chin and Jack. Definitely Jack, the two of them get on really well like I'd go as far to say that Jack is Dan's second best friend. I know he gets on well with Toast so they have like computer games competitions and stuff and he really likes Riley as well. They hang out together but I don't know what they do. Doesn't he go surfing with you?" Danielle questioned causing Kono to nod with a grin.

"He certainly does" She said proudly "He asked me to teach him because he wanted to do it with his monkey. He's not half bad you know. We do it once every two weeks or something." Danielle nodded.

"So he's said" She commented, taking another sip of her drink. For a moment Kono thought the other woman was going to go but instead she moved to the table in the middle of the room, sitting on one of the comfortable chair and looking at Kono. Kono glanced around her, grabbing a mug and quickly made herself a coffee joining Danielle at the table.

"So does Steve know you and Danny hang out together?" She asked, Danielle nodded shooting her a thoughtful look.

"Of course he does" She said as though it was the world's most obvious answer. "I told you that sometimes he's there with us. Not often though because he's not a fan of the sport but even when he's not there, he's often texting."

"Texting Danny?" Kono pressed lightly, unsurprised when Danielle shook her head.

"Texting me" She confirmed "Normally asking about Dan and stuff and what we're doing and asking if I'm having fun. I guess it's because Dan turns his mobile off during the games, well except when Gracie isn't there and he gets bored."

Kono wanted to smack her head against the table. Considering how intelligent the woman opposite her was, she wasn't half thick when it came to Steve and his feelings. Everyone else in the office could see that Steve was in love with Danielle, however Danielle for some reason didn't see it, or was refusing to see it. Steve wasn't texting because he was bored and Danny was unavailable. He was texting because he saw Danielle as his woman and was jealous that she was hanging out with another man without him there, even if that said other man was his best friend and partner.

Still it wasn't her place to say anything, mainly because Steve would kill her if she did and she was pretty sure she couldn't take their boss in a fight yet.

"I can't believe I didn't know you hung out individually with everyone. I thought it was only a few of us you did it with" Danielle laughed at the look on Kono's face.

"Don't worry K, you and J are still my best friends on the team, no one is replacing that" She assured the other woman.

"Good" She said with a nod. "What about you and Chin then, what do the two of you do?"

"It's me. Chin and Malia" Danielle corrected her casually, glancing up from her coffee. "They take me to the market places and show me where I can get the best bargains on the island. Other than that we tend to have dinner but we'll cook for each other. I'll go round to theirs one week and then the week after they have to come to mine. The only rule is that you have to eat what is given so I've had plenty of vegetarian dishes from Hawaii recently and they have been gorging themselves on New Orleans food" She told her.

"That sounds really nice, Where's my invite?" She demanded playfully.

"Sorry K, the rules are you have to be able to cook and Chin says you can burn water"

"Cheeky!" Kono said sounding outraged. "I can cook" Snorting when Danielle gave her a searching look which ended in a smirk.

"Chin is taking me spear fishing on Sunday while Malia is on shift. Why don't you come to that instead?" She offered

"I think I will" Kono said "You haven't lived until Cuz has taken you spear fishing and he only takes people he likes with him so you should feel honoured"

"Well that's good to know" Danielle replied.

"Does Steve go with you to Chin and Malia's occasionally?" Kono asked grinning when Danielle rolled her eyes at her.

"You've got Steve on the brain Kono" She exclaimed. "No he doesn't come to their house with me, because we're not a couple and this is me hanging out with two friends at once. I go out alone with Malia does that mean me and Malia are dating K?" She asked.

"Okay, I'm sorry" Kono said "I'm just teasing you. So you go round Dan's to hang out, you do shopping and dinner with Chin and Malia…?" Her voice trailed off as she gave Danielle a questioning look.

"You are seriously all about the questions today aren't you?" She said before she gave in. "Riley is teaching me how to surf so I see him about three times a week, once at the weekend and twice after work. J is my movie and shopping buddy so we go to the movies once a week and try and spend at least one lunchtime while we're at work out and about looking at the shops. Jack is my hiking buddy so that's once at the weekend normally when I'm not with Riley or Chin. Toast and me play video games once a week and I see my friends out of work as well."

"And Steve?"

"And Steve is Steve. We do a lot of different things together. We're swimming with Dolphins the weekend after this one in Maui"

"You're going away together just the two of you?"

"No" Danielle said shaking her head. "Me, Steve, Dan, Grace and Steve's sister Mary and her boyfriend Aaron. He wants me to meet her so he's arranged this for us all. Anyway I'll speak to Chin and find out the details of Sunday and let you know. I should get back to work" She said, glancing towards the doorway as she came to her feet. "You know what Steve is like on a Friday, he wants the reports as soon as possible."

"True" Kono said reluctantly following Danielle from the room. "What are you doing tomorrow though? You haven't actually said. Are you going surfing or hiking already?"

"No nothing like that, I'll be by myself until the evening when I'm going out with Amy, Lily and Amelia for dinner which reminds me Mia said you're invited so are you in?"

"Yeah I'm in" Kono said with a grin as she quickly glanced around the office taking everything in. Chin was talking to Riley and Jack about something just outside his office, the brain squad were hard at work over something and Steve and Danny were standing by the computer table discussing something.

"Great, I'm asking Jenna and Hazel as well so it should be a good night. I'll tell her to book you a seat at the table."

"If you're by yourself though during the day then why can't we meet?" She asked, coming to a stop. She heard Danielle sigh as she turned to face her but before she could say anything Danny spoke, clearly distracted from his conversation with Steve.

"Why can't she what Rookie?" He asked curiously, looking between the two of them, a sharp analytical look to his blue eyes which made it clear that his Detective mind was kicking into gear.

"It's nothing" Kono said "I asked Danni to go surfing with me tomorrow but she can't go so I'm trying to find out what she is doing instead. All I've got from her is the fact she'll be alone doing whatever it is she's planning on doing."

"I'm decorating okay" Danielle answered, an undercurrent of frustration to her voice. "I bought a new house last week here in Hawaii and it needs a lot of work so I'm going to be spending tomorrow at the house beginning the long, time consuming process of making it into my home. That's all, so I'll be painting and attempting DIY and praying I don't cut off my finger. That's it. There's nothing sinister about it K. I'd love to go surfing with you followed by lunch, followed by shopping followed by dinner but I can't. Well I can do the dinner part but you get my point. Happy?" She demanded before she turned away, shaking her head and muttering something about privacy.

"You know that's the closest I've seen Danni-girl to being pissed off since she started" Jack commented strolling up to them with a raised eyebrow. "What on earth did you say to her?"

"Nothing" Kono replied, looking towards him. She noticed Steve staring after the small blonde with a look of longing which swiftly disappeared as he turned to Danny.

"Danno" He said simply. Whatever Danny saw in his face made him nod.

"Got it" He replied before he looked at them. "If you have plans tomorrow I suggest you cancel them. One of our own needs us so we're going to be there for her. Does anyone know anything about DIY and decorating houses?" He demanded. There was a silence in which they looked at each other before Jack raised his hand, a half-smile on his face before he spoke.

"I'm qualified to do electrics. My Uncle was the best electrician in DC and he taught me everything he knew and gives me refresher courses on the rare time I go home. I can easily deal with the electrics in blondie's house and make them safe for her" He offered.

"Good" Danny said pointing his finger at Jack with a grin. "That is exactly the sort of thing we need, anyone else?"

"I can deal with her plumbing" Riley said with a nod "And I'm good in gardens if she has one."

"So we're all giving up our Saturday to help Danni-girl?" Kono asked looking around her and smiling when everyone nodded. "She's going to need it, I don't think she's done DIY before and the last thing any of us want is to have to visit her in hospital because she's cut off her own finger."

"No, we don't want that" Steve said, a tone to his voice which had Kono glancing towards him, trying to hide a smile. He was so obvious when it came to his feelings towards Danni that it was almost adorable to see. "She can't do it alone, or rather she probably could but she shouldn't have to. Not when we're here to help her."

"So it's sorted then" Jack said with a grin as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Chin maybe you could ask Malia if she could make that mushroom and shrimp pasta she made up for that BBQ you had last month? I mean a happy filled up worker is a better worker after all" He pointed out, sharing a grin with Danny.

"The man has a point" The other blond commented with a nod.

"She's not working tomorrow so I'll ask her but I'm not making any promises. She has Javon to look after, after all. The fact it's for Danni means that it's probably a yes though" Chin responded with a half-smile.

"Don't forget to make a vegetarian option. Danni doesn't eat fish of any kind" Steve commented.

"Well she could always pick out the shrimp part and just eat the mushroom part I mean…" Jack's voice trailed off when he caught the look Steve shot him. "Or we could make sure that there is an option which is just for Danni with no fish touching the stuff" He corrected himself, breathing a sigh of relief when Steve looked away. There were times when the boss man was just plain scary and this was one of them.

"She hasn't said yes yet" Chin pointed out sternly. "So you'll have to make sure there's a plan B as well when it comes to food"

"Shouldn't we decide what to do first?" Kono stated "I mean it's all very well discussing lunch but does anyone actually know where the new house is? Is it a large house? Is it an apartment? Is it big? Small? Nearby?" She looked around her, taking in their puzzled looks before she laughed shaking her head. "Jesus we all spend a lot of time with her and yet none of us even know where her new house is."

"Not true" Riley said "We know it's on the island and there are three person who she spends enough time with to talk about this sort of things" He told them, twisting round on the spot and nodding towards the area of the room where the brain squad were. They followed his gaze to see Danielle sitting at her computer laughing at Jenna who had perched herself on the edge of Danielle's desk, clearly talking to her if the waving hands were anything to go by. "I bet anyone of the three who are in that room would know all about Danni's house. If we can grab one of them, then we'd soon find out."

"Kono" Steve said turning to the Rookie. "Keep an eye out for the next time that Jenna leaves the room, if anyone is going to know then it will be her."

"You got it" Kono responded. Steve nodded turning to Danny.

"Do you think we should tell Danni about what we're planning on doing or keep it a surprise for her?" He asked, a slight unsure note coming to his voice.

"Keep it a surprise" Danny responded instantly. "Otherwise she might feel guilty over us all giving up our Saturday to help her out. You know what she's like, she'll feel like she owes us. Of course the last time she felt like that she did bake that gorgeous cake for us as a thank you. That girl can bake!" Danny said with a grin, patting his trim stomach.

"Do not ask her to bake you a cake Danno" Steve told him sternly before he turned to look at Kono. "Rookie, you're going to be the one responsible for her not discovering what we're planning. It's eleven now so later on go and invite her out for lunch, tell her you feel bad for upsetting her, if she finds out then I'm going to get in contact with Duke and tell him that you're training the new rookies in HPD including the one who has that crush on you" He threatened.

"You wouldn't" Kono said.

"He would" Danny whispered loudly to her.

"Okay I got it, Danni won't know a thing about what's going on, you have my word" She said holding up her hands in self-defence.

"Good" Steve said turning to look at Jack and Riley. "I want you to check to see If you've got all the right materials for tomorrow, if not then take your lunch breaks and get whatever it is you're missing then give me the bills and I'll reimburse you for it. Chin" He said turning to the older native who was watching the scene, arms crossed, with an amused look. "Can you call Malia and ask her if she can cook tomorrow, if she can't let us know so we can arrange something else." He told Chin, "I think that's it" He said with a nod turning and walking towards his office, a definite swagger to his step.

"Is he still trying to pretend he's not in love with Danni?" Jack asked when the door closed behind Steve, looking to the others.

"Indeed he is my friend" Danny responded, Jack nodded pulling a face.

"Yeah, how is that working out for him" He asked.

"Not well at all I'd say" Riley remarked quietly with a shake of his head.

"Kono, it looks like Jenna is about to leave the brain squad room. Grab her and bring her into the kitchen. Jack you're with me. Chin sneak into the brain squad room and try and keep Danni busy for a while. Riley, let Steve know what's happening and where we'll be" He said, nodding towards them before he turned and headed towards the kitchen, silently sighing.

It was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it. An especially large thank you if you have left a review or decide to either follow or favourite the story!**


	15. Snippet number 15 - The Model Saga

Snippets – The AU style

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Richardson does belong to me however so please do not use her or anyone else who you may not be a hundred percent sure on without asking me first.**

 **The characters of Jack O'Connor and Riley King also belong to me.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's another snippet for you all!**

 **As promised I have moved away from the Brain Squad saga to bring you some other saga, this one being the model saga!**

 **If you haven't already done so then please read snippet one and eleven first otherwise this particular snippet won't make any sense.**

 **I'm not sure what the next snippet will be but I'm hoping to have it up by the end of the week! Pray that my muse gets active!**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of romance, drama, and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more. Based on the A/U Danni world.**

Chapter Summary

" **Looks like those two hotties are coming round asking everyone questions" Danni said, glancing towards her sister as she reached for her drink again and took another sip of her smoothie.**

Overall Romance

 **A hell of a lot but always with Steve and Danni ending up together…. It's better to look at the chapter romance to gather which one is which…**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danielle Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Steve is a bit of a doofus in this but I think it makes him appear endearing lol!**

Other, other note

 **I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intention.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Snippet number Fourteen

* * *

"Looks like those two hotties are coming round asking everyone questions" Danielle said, glancing towards her sister as she reached for her drink again and took another sip of her smoothie.

"I can't be bothered with that" Caitlin said, getting to her feet. "Come on, it's time for a swim little bean, hopefully they'll skip us and leave us to enjoy your holiday. The last thing we need is more drama on top of the drama we're already experiencing." She complained.

Danielle laughed, shaking her head as she stood up, stretching her arms above her head as she came up on her tiptoes. She slowly dropped one of her arms using the other one to grip the back of her neck, tilting her head to the side and meeting the gorgeous man's eyes, allowing a slight smile to come to her face before she looked away from him.

Steve breathed out, ignoring the old man they were speaking to as his eyes moved over her figure. "Fuck me now" He said quietly to himself before he looked at his partner who shot him a confused look. "I'll be right back Danno" He murmured to Danny, moving past him before the other man had a chance to say anything and headed towards the girl, cursing when he collided with a waiter who was passing by, sending the man's tray crashing to the floor.

Danielle glanced up at the noise, a smile coming to her face when she saw the Detective helping up a man from the floor. Shaking her head she ran lightly to the pool and dived in, going deep enough to touch the bottom before she came back up for air, taking a deep breath and pushing her wet hair away from her face. She looked around her, treading the water before she rolled her eyes as she finally spotted her sister. Caitlin was delicately putting a toe in the water before she headed to the steps and climbed in.

"I was beginning to think you'd never get in" She called out to the other woman, smiling when Caitlin tossed her hair back with an amused look at her.

"Just because you want to dive in straight away it doesn't mean the rest of us do" She called back. Danielle shook her head and set off, swimming six lengths before she made her way to the edge, hauling herself out of the water and hurried over to the empty Jacuzzi pit, stepping in and settling down with a thankful sigh as her muscles began to relax. She had seriously been overdoing it for the past few weeks and as much as she hated to admit it, both Caitlin and her dad had been right when they insisted she took this break.

Steve stopped near the Jacuzzi and took the moment to watch the blonde. She looked peaceful, her head tilted back exposing her neck with her eyes closed.

"Okay so we've interviewed everyone except those… oh Jesus Christ that's Caitlin and Danielle Richardson" Danny said nudging Steve sharply in the side causing Steve to grunt. "Fuck me they look even better than they do in their photographs."

"Photographs? You know that that you say them out loud their names sound familiar to me but god knows from where." Steve remarked thoughtfully, a slight frown on his face.

"They should do" Danny told him, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose before he dropped it again. "Especially if Mary or Catherine ever brought a magazine with them to your house. I can guarantee that at least one of them would be on it. They are both supermodels, like top of their game supermodels. Caitlin is the face of Dior and Danielle or Danni as she's known in the industry is the face of Burberry and Pepe jeans and god knows who else" He said, rolling his eyes when he saw the look Steve gave him. "Hey don't look at me like that. I've got a daughter remember, she's a massive and I mean massive fan of Danni Richardson. She follows everything she does."

"And what does she do?"

"You mean other than model? No one really knows. She's a really private person unlike her sister Caitlin who is always out hitting the town and partying. She hooks up with a new guy every week but Danni doesn't. She rarely in the news and the people who know her clam up when asked about her."

"Since you know so much about her perhaps you should go and talk to her" Steve suggested, taking a step back.

"Alone?" I don't think so partner. Get a grip, it's not as if they are the first beautiful women you've seen in your life. Your Lieutenant with benefits isn't exactly sore on the eyes after all" Danny told him before he shoved him hard sending him forward. "Ladies" He said loudly walking past Steve a wide friendly smile on his face which Steve envied for a moment. "I'm sorry to bother you when you're both obviously having a good time but I'm Detective Williams with 50 and this is my partner Commander McGarrett, would you mind if we ask you a few questions?" He asked looking between them.

Danielle tilted her head to the side, opening up her eyes and smiled at them both.

"Of course Detective, anything we can do to help, ask away" She said. Danny nodded at her returned the smile before he looked at Steve with an expectant look, nodding his head pointedly towards the girls when Steve remained silent for a moment.

"Are you married?" Steve asked, his eyes widening when he realised what he had said. "I mean… no I'm sorry, I'm… How long have you both been here?" He corrected.

"Here as in by the pool or here in the state of Hawaii?" Caitlin asked with a raised eyebrow, her eyes flickering between Steve and Danielle thoughtfully.

"Hawaii" Steve answered, mentally kicking himself.

"We've been here two days now. We checked in at the hotel late Saturday afternoon probably around flourish I think and we're here for just over a week. We fly out next Monday." Danielle remarked, dragging her hand absently through the water.

"Oh where to?" Steve asked.

"Is that really important to your investigation Commander?" Caitlin asked, her dark eye narrowing slightly at him. "I'm assuming you're here to ask questions about the dead man your ME is carting away and not about us and our future plans."

"Cait" Danielle said with a sigh. "Don't be so harsh, it's just a question. Cait is flying to California and I'm flying to Paris, France and no I'm not married."

"Great" Steve said, "I mean… Danno, do you have any questions?"

Danny shot him a look that told Steve that the other man thought he was crazy before he looked at the two women, smiling again.

"You're right we are investigating a murder. A man called Eric Tomlin was pushed off of the balcony on the 20th Floor this morning at about seven AM. Did you hear anything?" He asked them, ready to hear the same resounding no which they had heard from everyone else they had asked.

Danielle glanced at Caitlin, waiting until the older woman nodded at her before she spoke.

"Actually yeah, now that you mention it we heard something this morning" Danielle remarked.

"You did?" Steve said, hunching down beside her, his eyes fixed on Danielle. "Can you tell us what you heard?"

Danielle moved in the tub so she was facing him, her heart fluttering when she noticed that he was even more attractive this close up then he had been from beside. She wanted to reach out and touch him. She blinked at the surprisingly desire. She cleared her throat slightly before she spoke.

"This morning at about seven we heard the sound of two men arguing with each other. It was pretty loud but muffled like they were a few rooms away from us or the floor below us. They were loud enough to wake us up though" She told them.

"Us? Who is us?" Steve asked curiously.

"Me and Caitlin" Danielle told him, waving her hand towards the brunette who gave him a slight wave. "My older sister Caitlin"

"Ah" Steve remarked, surprised at the feeling of relief which came over him at her answer. "So did you girls hear the actual wording of the argument or was it just a general noise which you heard?" He queried, sharing a quick look with Danny who was shooting him an amused look.

"Not really" Caitlin remarked, leaning her head back against the side of the Jacuzzi. "This was early morning Commander and both of us were asleep when it started, by the time we realise what was happening the fight was over. If it wasn't for this then I doubt we would have paid any attention to it." She ended, throwing her hand out towards the crime scene which the CSU team were still working.

"One of them did say something about the other one owing him for something and that he deserved more than he was getting but I might have the wording wrong, like Cait said, it was pretty early and I was half asleep when it was happening." Danielle said thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry we can't help you any further with your inquiry" Caitlin said before she turned to her sister. "Danni, I'm getting hungry, how about we go and get change and start thinking about what we want from lunch" She stated, an undercurrent of command to her voice which Danielle reacted to.

"Sounds good to me" The blond replied, pulling herself out of the Jacuzzi.

"Where are you going to lunch in case we have any more questions which we need to ask you?" Steve asked, taking a step towards Danielle, his eyes flickering briefly to Caitlin as she climbed out before he focused back at the smaller woman who shrugged at him.

"We have no idea, we're new here. Maybe you could suggest somewhere to us Commander that we could try? I'm sure you and Detective Williams know the island better than we do" She commented, a questioning look coming to her face.

"Do you like seafood because there are some amazing places nearby which you could go to" Steve answered, ignoring the smothered snort he heard from Danny.

"Sound good but we're both vegetarians Commander. I'm sure we'll find somewhere to eat. It was a pleasure to meet you both though" She told them, reaching out and shaking their hands, squeezing Steve's for longer before she let go of it and turned away from them, beginning to follow her sister towards the hotel when Steve reached out and caught her hand again before he could stop himself.

"I do know this amazing vegetarian restaurant that I can take you to." He offered.

"That sounds nice but I'm pretty sure you have a murder to solve so maybe another time." She said with an amused smile. Steve blinked, opening his mouth to speak when suddenly Chin called out to him, attracting Steve's attention

"Steve we've got something to show you"

"Coming" Steve called back looking towards Danielle as she pulled her hand away from him

"See, your work calls Steve I'm sure I'll see you soon."" She said with a smile at him as she hurried towards her waiting sister, accepted the shirt that Caitlin held out of her and slipping it on.

"It looks like that Commander has a thing for you." Caitlin commented, sparing Steve a glance over her shoulder unsurprised to see Steve watching them before he turned away to Detective Williams.

"Oh I hope so" Danielle replied with a bright smile. "I really hope so."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it. An especially large thank you if you have left a review or decide to either follow or favourite the story!**


	16. Snippet number 16 - The navy seal saga

Snippets – The AU style

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett does belong to me however so please do not use her or anyone else who you may not be a hundred percent sure on without asking me first.**

 **The characters of Alex and Oliver McGarrett also belong to me.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's another snippet for you all!**

 **Just a warning to everyone that I won't be updating any of my stories until Monday 1** **st** **February when I'll probably end up doing a big update! I have one or two things in real life I need to work on hence why there will be a break**

 **This is part of the Navy SEAL saga where Danni and Steve marry long before they come to Hawaii. I'll probably explore this saga in a lot more detail as well.**

 **Please be away that male Danny features in this version so Danni will be referred to as Danielle unless someone is directly speaking to her.**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of romance, drama, and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more. Based on the A/U Danni world.**

Chapter Summary

 **Danielle McGarrett hummed quietly to herself, feeling warm and content as she finished changing her three month old son Oliver.**

Overall Romance

 **A hell of a lot but always with Steve and Danni ending up together…. It's better to look at the chapter romance to gather which one is which…**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danielle Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intention.**

Saga

 **The Navy SEAL saga**

* * *

Snippet number sixteen

* * *

Danielle McGarrett hummed quietly to herself, feeling warm and content as she finished changing her three month old son Oliver. It had been a perfect evening, the kids had behaved themselves and followed her instructions down to the letter. If they were curious as to where their father was they remained silent over it. Probably coming to the same conclusion that Danielle had that it was last minute work which was keeping Steve McGarrett away from his family and the bedtime routines he was so integral to.

She picked Oliver up, resting him against her shoulder before she kissed his soft chubby cheek. Her free hand coming up to rest against the back of his head in a protective hold. If she could have her way she would stay here forever, simply holding her content son in her arms, safe in the knowledge that for once everything was okay in their world. Everyone was healthy, everyone was happy and that was all she ever needed to know. If her family were happy then so was she.

She glanced down at Oliver, pleased to see that he was beginning to drift off to sleep, a sleep that would hopefully last most of the night. Her other children were all in bed already, the only one who was awake was their eldest Alex who was in the living room completing his last minute homework, he had given her a distracted smile earlier when she had checked on him before turning his attention back to his work.

She had walked half way up the stairs when she suddenly stopped, her attention caught by the familiar sound of a Camaro pulling up in their drive way. She frowned slightly in confusion, the only person who she knew has a Camaro was her husband's work partner Danny Williams, but he normally only drove Steve home when Steve didn't have his truck with him. Danielle could have sworn that Steve had taken it with him that morning though perhaps she was mistaken.

"Well little man, it looked like your Godfather has come by for a little visit, maybe if we ask him really nicely he'll read you a bedtime story. I know how much you love it when Papa Danno reads to you. It's because he does all the different voices isn't it?" She asked him "I'll let you into a little secret, Daddy is a little jealous of Danno's storytelling abilities but don't tell anyone, it's our secret baby" She told her son, kissing his temple before she twisted on the stairs and made her way down them, towards the front door.

Danny had the tendency of just walking in unannounced to their home, coming in and making himself at home there which she was surprisingly fine about, he did belong partly with them.

She frowned to herself when the door remained closed, tilting her head to the side Danielle listened carefully but she couldn't hear the sound of voices, only the breeze rustling through the trees. Stepping forwards she peered through the window to the side of the door. It took a moment or two for her eyes to adjust to the growing darkness outside but when they did she felt a chill go through her. Danny was sitting in the driver's seat of his car, his head slumped against the steering wheel not moving.

Danielle reacted instantly, moving into the living room before she even knew she was moving. Her gaze meeting Alex's startled one.

"Mum?" He began to say stopping when she spoke over him, her voice low and serious.

"Take your brother upstairs now and stay hidden, do not come down until I give you the all clear" She told him, reaching out and wrapping her hand around the back of his neck meeting his hazel eyes. "Operation Revelation" she stated, watching him react instantly to the word, the same way his father had taught him to. He was on his feet in a second, scooping Oliver out of her arms. He gave her one frightened look before he ran upstairs with Oliver secure in his hold.

Danielle swallowed, waiting until she heard the sound of the door upstairs closing before she looked towards the front door. She made her way to the side cabinet and unlocked it, pulling out the box inside and opening it. She reached in slowly and removed the gun, checking the clip before she looked back to the front door. Setting her shoulders she approached it and opened it. Her eyes immediately focusing on the car and on Danny who still hadn't moved.

Every instinct she held was screaming at her to get to Danny as soon as possible, she needed to make sure he was okay but she couldn't. She was the only line of defence for her children until Steve arrived, if Danny was injured or worse dead, if this was somehow a trap to flush them all out then she needed to be careful. As much as she loved Danny, and she did, her children always came before anyone else.

"Danny" she called out, her voice breaking the silence. It was steady and clear which she was glad of, a silent sigh of relief escape her when she saw him move in response to her voice. "Babe are you alone or have you brought some company to say hey?" She asked him, lingering by the door, her grip tightening on the gun.

Danny looked up at her, his face ravaged by tears and slowly nodded.

"I'm alone babe" he answered back, his voice harsh and rough making her wince in sympathy for him.

Danielle hesitated only long enough to put the safety on the gun and place it on the side before she was sprinting towards the car, taking the porch steps two at a time. Fear crept up her spine, she had never seen Danny so defeated. Was he hurt? Was Abbie and their kids okay? Jesus was Steve okay?

"Danny, Danny" she called frantically, her eyes searching his blue eyes through the window as she scrambled for the door handle in the dark, she grasped it and jerked it open, falling to knees beside him and grabbed his hand, alarmed at how cold his fingers were in hers. She was no medical expert but she was pretty sure that Danny was either going into shock or already in shock. She needed to get him inside and warmed up. "Danny please what is it? What's happened? Is it the kids? Is it Abbie? Is it… is it…" her voice trailed off for a moment, her grip on his hand tightening before she forced the words past the sudden lump in her throat. "Is it Steve? Please talk to me."

Danny swallowed loudly, his tongue peeking out and licking his lips before he managed to speak.

"Matt"

Danielle reared back slightly in surprise at the word. She and Steve had met Danny's younger brother Matt the night before. He had been a pleasant man, amusing and good looking with the Williams looks though his hair and eyes had been dark brown instead of blond and blue like his brother's. He was charming though he had shown far too much interest in herself and Danny's own fiancé Abbie for her liking. A fact that she knew Steve had picked up on if he sudden possessiveness had been anything to go by. What could have happened in such a short space of time to evoke such a reaction in Danny? Was Matt dead? Was he seriously injured? None of it was making any sense to her.

"You need to come inside Danno" She pleaded with him softly, reaching down and finding his seatbelt holder, pressing on the button and releasing him from it. "We can talk inside where it's warmer."

Danny blinked, looking as though he was coming to from a bad dream, she watched as he looked around her, eyes lingering on the black sky before his eyes swung to her, taking in her face and the fact that she was kneeling on the floor beside him dressed only in a short sleeveless dress which did nothing to protect her from the cool breeze.

"Danielle?" He said, blinking before he suddenly jerked his hand from her grasp almost sending her tumbling to the floor. "What the hell was I thinking, I shouldn't be here. I've already tainted myself, I'm not going to taint you and Steve and your family as well. I should never have come"

"Tainted?" Danielle repeated, grabbing his arm again to stop him from closing the door. "You are not tainted by anything" she snapped, her eyes narrowing at him. She could tell from the way his jaw was clenched that he was barely holding on, if he left now he could end up having an accident and Danielle couldn't allow that to happen. There was only one way she knew of which would definitely make him stay. "Babe please, the children are inside and they need me, Ollie needs me. You know I'm not going to let you go so come with me"

"Ollie?" Danny asked, rubbing tiredly at his eyes, his shoulders slumping down as the fight left him allowing her to move him out of the car. She would have smiled at any other time at the power his little godson held over him but right at that moment in time she didn't feel like smiling again.

Danielle pushed the car door shut behind him and locked it before she wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled his other arm over her shoulder, grasping at the wrist and allowing him to rest most of his body weight against her. It was a struggle to remain upright but she managed it. Setting her shoulders she began walking back towards the house, helping him along. Her anxiety for him growing with every step they took. Danny was walking slowly, hunched forward as though he was suffering from a terrible wound though she couldn't see any blood on him.

"We're nearly there Danno" she told him soothingly, helping him up the porch steps and through their front door, she didn't stop until they were in the living room where she gently eased him onto the sofa. She stood above him for a moment, giving him a long look before she fished out her phone and sent the same text to Steve and to Chin's wife Malia who was a doctor, just a simple text featuring two words which she prayed they would react to instantly.

CODE RED.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it. An especially large thank you if you have left a review or decide to either follow or favourite the story!**


	17. Snippet number 17 - the Theo saga

Snippets – The AU style

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett does belong to me however so please do not use her or anyone else who you may not be a hundred percent sure on without asking me first.**

 **The characters of Theo McGarrett, Daisy McGarrett, Rowan McGarrett, Kieran McGarrett, Richard White and Alex White do belong to me.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's another snippet for you all!**

 **Turns out I'm off today and with the beginnings of a cold so I figured that I should update today because I may feel to blah to do it on Monday!**

 **This is in the far future in the Theo saga…**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of romance, drama, and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more. Based on the A/U Danni world.**

Chapter Summary

 **Danielle McGarrett hummed quietly to herself, feeling warm and content as she finished changing her three month old son Oliver.**

Overall Romance

 **A hell of a lot but always with Steve and Danni ending up together…. It's better to look at the chapter romance to gather which one is which…**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danielle Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Richard White / Daisy White**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intention.**

Saga

 **The Theo saga**

* * *

Snippet number seventeen

* * *

Kieran McGarrett stood at the edge of the living room watching as his family cooed over his eldest sister Daisy's new-born son Alex. The little boy was only a few weeks old, small and slight and completely defenceless. Kieran could see dark hair peeking out from Alex's small blue hat from where he stood but nothing else.

"Are you planning on standing over there all day Kieran or are you actually going to come over and meet your nephew. He's been waiting to meet you, you know."

Kieran looked up with a start staring into Daisy's pretty face. She was smiling at him, a waiting look in her grey eyes which slowly was turning to concern the longer Kieran stood still. He forced himself to smile at her.

"Yeah sorry" He said reaching up and running a hand through his short dark hair moving towards his family. He stopped at the outskirts aware of his mum and dad giving him sharp looks but he ignored them, it was easier to focus on Daisy. He glanced down at the small baby taking in the pale chubby face and long dark lashes which covered the baby's eyes. No doubt his eyes would be blue at the moment like all new babies were, "He looks like Richard" Kieran said after a pause glancing towards his brother in law who grinned widely at him.

"Thank you" The older man said, "I've been telling everyone that for ages that he's my splitting image but no one else seemed to believe me."

Kieran smiled faintly back taking a step back, ready to go back to his corner when Daisy suddenly spoke, reaching out and lightly gripping Kieran's wrist in her hand, stopping his movements.

"I'm glad you're back Kieran" She told him warmly, her hand squeezing down for a moment before she released it, "There something I wanted to ask you, or rather we wanted to ask you" She said with a roll of her eyes when Richard gave a pointed cough from beside her. Kieran waited, his eyes flickering to Theo and Rowan who were watching him with knowing looks which told him that his older siblings knew exactly what Daisy was going to ask him.

"Right" he said slowly waiting for Daisy to speak.

"We want you to be Alex's godfather Kieran" Daisy said giving him a hopeful look.

Kieran froze, looking around all the faces staring at him waiting for him to agree to the job. His eyes flickered to Alex but he wasn't seeing him. His eyes saw a small seven year old staring up at him with lifeless dark eyes, a seven year old who was killed due to Kieran's decision. He killed a child. He couldn't risk tainting his family with his mistake, especially not his innocent nephew.

He took a step back from them, aware of his father speaking his name quietly. Kieran swallowed and shook his head.

"I can't" He said ignoring the disbelieving look that came to his sister's face. "I'm sorry you… you'll need to find someone else, someone like Theo. I'm not your guy" He said, his voice shaking.

"Kieran you-"Daisy began

"NO" Kieran shouted, wincing when Alex's eyes flew open and he began crying. Kieran turned and hurried from the room, heading out the back of the house onto the beach. He closed the door behind him, looking around him. Grabbing Theo's surfboard he used it to jam the door closed behind him so no one would be able to follow him and slowly made his way down to the edge of the beach, sitting down and bringing his knees up, wrapping his arms around them.

What had he been thinking when he came back here?

It hadn't been his plan originally, instead he had been thinking of going to Maryland to see his Dad's parents but somehow instead he had found himself booking a seat on a flight to Las Vegas and from there to Hawaii. A quick call to Theo had him a lift to the house and that was it, back into the fold though he doubted they would want him back if they knew what he had done. He wasn't fit enough to be Alex's godfather, he wasn't even fit enough to look at him. He would spend the night here and then in the morning he would leave. Go and see Charlotte and then escape to Europe or something. His Uncle Chris was currently in Europe, maybe he could go and stay with him for a while until he sorted his head out.

That was what he would do. He would never again darken his family lives with his taint. It was the right thing to do for everyone.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it. An especially large thank you if you have left a review or decide to either follow or favourite the story!**


	18. Snippet number 18 - The Detective Saga

Snippets – The AU style

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and John McGarrett do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Evie Taylor, Rowan Williams, Michael Landon, Karen Landon, Tyler Landon, Morgan Landon and Dean Landon do belong to me.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's another snippet for you all!**

 **There's a little explanation behind this saga, back when I was first beginning to write 'The Beginning' I began to experiment with different kinds of saga as you can tell. This saga was called the Detective saga where I gave Danni more than one child just to experiment really and this story was the result. I like the fact of Steve being dragged into Danni's orbit and being almost helpless to stop it. Her kids sort of help as well, showing Steve what he could have if he just takes the risk.**

 **I have a lot more written on this particular saga so depending on the feedback and if people enjoy it I may actually release them all.**

 **This story is also set a week after the first episode of the series so they have only been part of 50 for a week!**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of romance, drama, and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more. Based on the A/U Danni world.**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve McGarrett walked out of his office, his gaze landing on Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua, watching as they unpacked their belongings, talking quietly with each other and laughing as they slowly began making the floor the Governor had given them, into theirs.**

Overall Romance

 **A hell of a lot but always with Steve and Danni ending up together…. It's better to look at the chapter romance to gather which one is which…**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett/Danielle Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intention.**

Saga

 **The Detective saga**

* * *

Snippet number eighteen

September 2010

* * *

Steve McGarrett walked out of his office, his gaze landing on Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua, watching as they unpacked their belongings, talking quietly with each other and laughing as they slowly began making the floor the Governor had given them, into theirs. They had been a team for just over a week and so far everything had been working well. They were all gelling well together, strengths and weakness merging together into a team which was becoming unbreakable, much like the established SEAL teams he was used to being on. They had two cases under their belt and already their reputation with both the law and criminal elements on the island was being established. They were making a name for themselves for being able to get the job done and that was exactly what they needed if they were going to do the job the Governor wanted them to do.

His eyes moved around the room when he realised they were one short. A glance at his watch told him that it was nine thirty which meant that his partner, Danni Williams, was late. Something which was unlike her, he had grown used to her walking into the office at 8.30 on the dot, always in a dress teamed with a pair of heels or boots, holding her bag and a large cup of coffee which he knew she had -gotten from the small coffee shop, a few roads away from their work. A coffee shop which was owned by one Amy Hanamoa a surname which was shared by Danni's former partner Meka, which pointed to Danni and Amy being connected to each other. Steve would have bet his savings that the two women were friends if the smile on her face when she walked in was anything to go by. After three days the one coffee had become two coffees, one for Danni and one for Steve. Steve had been touched by a gesture, seeing it as a sign that Danni had accepted him as her partner but she had downplayed the action, simply placing the cup of his desk each morning and leaving with only a hello and a smile before she went into her office to get on with her work.

He knew, from watching her, that his second in command always had work, if anything she had too much work but he couldn't quite understand what she had which kept her so occupied when he, himself, sometimes had nothing to do. He had eventually gone to Chin, who had taken him out to a bar near their work, brought him a bottle of beer and began explaining exactly what the second of command did in a task force. Steve had listened with a raised eyebrow when Chin had told him that Danni was the contact point for everyone who wanted them to work on their cases. With their reputation secured, Danni's inbox, phone and fax were exploding with requests. It wasn't an easy job, Chin had gone on to tell him, it wasn't as if she could glance at the subject title and decide on that. She had to explore each case and see whether it was something they were suitable to deal with. On top of that, Danni's own nature wouldn't let her send back a simple no to them. Instead she would look over the case files they had sent over and see whether she could see something which the leads on the case had managed to miss, she would point these out in a diplomatically written email and give them tips on what to do, always telling them to get into contact with her if they needed any help. The only time Danni didn't field a call for Steve was when the Governor directly rang Steve's mobile with a case but even then she still ended up making the files up.

Chin had also gone to point out that Danni was responsible for making up their case files when she accepted a case which took time and research. Add to that the fact that she was office manager in charge of getting their supplies in and Steve's partner then it was no surprise that Danni always looked rushed off her feet. It was because she was.

Steve had acted the minute he had gotten back into the office, looking at the distribution of work and calling them all into a meeting, his only goal was to lessen the strain on Danni. Office manager had been taken from her and passed to Chin, who accepted the job with a shrug and a smile towards Danni when he noticed her relieved face. Kono had been placed in charge of their physical equipment, making sure that all the guns, bullet vests, cars and whatever else they needed was up to date and in complete working order. There was no way in hell that Steve was willing to lose his team due to faulty equipment. That had left Danni with being their point of contact, a job which would still keep her busy but hopefully not to the point of a breakdown. Steve had demanded that she taught him to do it so he could help but she had laughed off his request, a warm look in her eyes when she waved her hand at him, telling him that she had a good system now and could deal with it. Steve had reluctantly agreed but made a mental note to keep a closer eye on his second in command.

The day after had been the first day that his coffee had been accompanied by an oat and raisin flapjack. Steve had stared at it for a moment before a small smile had come to his face as he realised that he was going to enjoy having this taskforce.

"Has Danni called anyone?" he asked, walking to the table and fixing Chin and Kono with a questioning look. They stopped their conversation, glancing around them as if they expected Danni to be hiding behind them, in sync their eyes turned to her empty office before they glanced down at their phones. Steve would have found it amusing if he hadn't have been worried. Where was Danni?

"I've got nothing" Chin admitted, looking up at Steve, a glint of concern coming to his eyes. Steve glanced at Kono, pushing his hand into his pocket and wrapping his fingers around the keys to his truck. He could go and check on Danni at her house. It wasn't far away and he could be there within minutes if he hit the sirens and speeded.

"No boss, I've-"Kono began to say, stopping when they heard the sound of heels against the floor outside. Steve felt his shoulders slump, the tension easing out at the familiar sound. "That sounds like Danni" Kono said in relief. All three of them turning to the door as it opened and Danni walked in.

She glanced up at them, bright grey eyes sweeping over them with a warm look which ended up looking concerned, a small frown marring her forehead.

"What's wrong?" she asked her voice soft and familiar, the sound causing the rest of the tension to flow out of Steve. That voice, already so familiar, had the ability to calm him every time he heard it.

"Nothing" Chin assured her "We were just beginning to wonder where you were, it's 9.30 and you're normally here at 8.30 on the dot" Danni shifted her grip on the carry cot she was holding, lifting her wrist and glancing at her watch.

"Oh right, sorry about that" she said, "I didn't mean to make you worry, it's just been one of those mornings" She commented with a sigh.

Kono raised an eyebrow a grin coming to her face as she looked her friend up and down.

"Danni, don't tell me you actually own a pair of skinny jeans, I was beginning to think you owed nothing but dresses or skirts" Danni glanced down at the grey skinny jeans she was wearing.

"I own lots of jeans" she replied with a grin at the younger woman "You've only known me for a week, trust me when I say that I have everything you could possibly imagine in my wardrobe."

Steve ignored the conversation, his eyes fixed on the small carry cot that Danni was holding. Danni glanced at him, slowly lifting the cot and resting it on the table.

"Ooooooo" Kono said leaning over and blocking the small baby from view. "Who is this little angel?" she cooed, looking at Danni who shrugged, slipping off the light jacket she had been wearing revealing a sheer shirt with a flowered pattern on it. It was so sheer that Steve could see the white vest top Danni had underneath. It suited her though, especially with her wavy blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail, highlighting her good bone structure.

"This" she said, reaching out and running the back of her hand gently across the baby's chubby cheek. "Is my year old daughter Rowan" she told them her gaze fixing on Steve. "I know it's not very professional bringing a baby to work but I'm desperate, my normal child minder is down with the flu and Amy is working. I don't have anyone else who can take care of her while I'm at work. She's a quiet baby so I doubt you'll even realise that she's here."

Steve frowned at the guilty look on her face before he turned to look at the baby. She was asleep, her cheeks flushed and her mouth wrapped around a pink dummy. Soft looking dark curls littered the small girl's head held back from her face with pink hairclips while long dark lashes made little crescents against her cheeks. She was dressed in a little pink dress with white tights and small little pinks shoes, small chubby hands wrapped around a toy Dolphin which looked brand new. Steve's eyes lingered on the toy for a moment, a small smile curving his lips. Clearly Danni had used the gift he had got her and treated her daughters to a swim with the Dolphins.

"Danni" Kono said "She is absolutely gorgeous, I mean look at those chubby cheeks and legs; I didn't know you had a boyfriend!"

Steve gritted his teeth at the comment, his eyes sharpening as he looked at Danni waiting for her answer. Did she have a boyfriend? She hadn't mentioned anyone when they had been talking in the car together but then again would she have? Danni was surprisingly private when it came to her life outside of work. She could have a boyfriend for all he knew; he bit back a growl at the thought.

"No" Danni said with a shrug, "No boyfriend at the moment"

"Oh right so you split up after the little one was born?" Kono pressed, her eyes narrowing when Danni suddenly looked embarrassed, reaching up and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Nope, no we didn't split up" she said, her face flushing when they all looked at her. "Okay" she said "Shit happens, apparently flings are not a good idea because you can end up pregnant from them. Trust me when I say I've learnt my lesson so can we forget about it. I'm here, Rowan's here and that is that really."

Their attention moved to the baby when she suddenly moved, a small chubby fist waving through the air as eyelids slowly opened revealing large hazel coloured eyes. The baby blinked sleepily at them, Steve watched as Rowan's eyes moved around before they focused on her mother, crinkling at the corner as a wide smile came to her face, the dummy falling out of her mouth as a cry of happiness escaped her, hand clasping in the air in the direction of Danni making it highly clear that Rowan wanted a hug with her mummy.

"Hello baby" Danni said, catching one of Rowan's hands and kissing the palm of her hand. "Did you have a good sleep? I bet you're thirsty little Rowan" she said, opening up the nappy bag and searching through it, pulling out a little beaker filled with water. She placed it on the table and unstrapped Rowan, lifting the small girl out and resting her in the crook of her arm with an ease that Steve found himself envying. She grabbed the water and rested it against Rowan's lips, pushing it in when Rowan opened her mouth.

"I don't mind her being here Danni" Steve said, breaking the silence keeping his gaze on his partner, his heart warming at the relieved look she shot him. "Next time let me know though in advance so we can get things ready for her here. We need to get a small area set up for her to rest in. We can set up one of the spare offices into a little nursery for her when she needs to come in with you. You know with a cot and a changing area-"

"I appreciate the thought Steve but you don't need to go through all that effort for us. It be pretty rare for Rowan to be with us here so don't go for any special effort on our account" she told him as she took the half empty water bottle from Rowan, looking at it critically before she placed it on the side, lifting Rowan up so she rested against her shoulder and rubbing her hand up and down her daughter's back. "Anything come in since yesterday?" she asked Chin curiously. Chin shook his head.

"Nothing which requires your immediate attention Danni, you can focus your attention on keeping your baby girl happy" He smiled at Rowan, running his hand over her hair

"Good" Danni said, "It shouldn't be a problem keeping her happy, all you wanted was a little cuddle didn't you little Pixie" she said, shifting her attention back to her daughter as she tilted her head, kissing Rowan's temple. "You always like a cuddle" she glanced up at them. "Does anyone want to hold her?" She offered.

Steve found himself moving towards her but stopped when he realised that Kono was already there, taking Rowan from Danni with more excitement than grace and holding her, making little high pitched cooing noises at her. Steve looked at the little face, instantly picking up on Rowan's discomfort and moved before Danni could, reaching down and scooping Rowan out of Kono's arm ignoring the Rookie cry of disappointment and annoyance. He wasn't sure how to hold her so he mimicked the same hold that Danni had used, resting the small body against his chest, one hand spanning her lower back while he rested the second on lightly on the back of her head.

"Sshhhh Princess" he murmured ignoring the surprised look his team mates shot him. "Did Auntie Kono scare you with her high pitched squeal that only animal with a higher range of hearing could listen to? I've got you now, you don't have to worry anymore."

Steve turned heading towards his office, Rowan securely in arms leaving the others behind. Danni blinked after him before she looked towards Chin and Kono who looked equally as surprised by their boss's reaction.

"Well-"Danni said, her voice trailing off before she shook her head. "It appears I've lost my baby for the morning. I best crack on and make the most of it" she grinned at them, picking up Rowan's carry cot and moving to her office, dumping the cot and the nappy bag onto the sofa that Steve had insisted on getting for her in case she felt the need to nap during the day.

It was almost sweet the way he was looking out for her, constantly watching to make sure that she wasn't over doing. Just little things he did which made her feel appreciated. She glanced through the glass into Steve's office, a smile coming to her face at the sight. Her boss, the navy SEAL who had fought and defended his country, was seated behind his desk, Rowan placed carefully into a seated position in front of him. He was supporting her, one large slim hand spanning the whole of her daughter's back eliminating any chance of her falling back. He was talking to her about something if the look on his face was anything to go by. Rowan stared back, chewing on her fist without taking her eyes from Steve. Danni wanted to take a picture but she doubted she could get a clear shot of them both.

Danni forced herself to look away, quickly logging into her computer and wincing when she opened her inbox to see all the response and requests waiting for her to look into. She dreaded to think what the fax machine looked like but she would have to collect them all and have a look through them.

Shaking her head, she moved away from her desk, opening the nappy bag and taking out the two jars of baby food and the bottle of milk which was Rowan's lunch and afternoon snack and headed towards the back of the room and into the kitchen where the fridge was. She dumped them in there and headed past her office towards Steve's, hesitating in the door way, she lightly knocked against the wooden frame and spoke.

"I can take her from you if you want" she offered. "I've got her toys and her play mat in her bag so I can set them up in my office."

Steve looked up at her and shook her head.

"You've got emails to go through" he said, "I'll look after her for you. You can just bring the stuff through to here and we'll set it up here."

Danni stared at him for a moment before she walked in fully, twisting and closing the door behind her before she looked back at Steve thoughtfully.

"You're surprisingly good with her" she stated simply, walking over to the desk and perching herself on the edge of it, her hand catching her daughter's when it was waved in her direction accompanied by a happy screech. "Do you have experience with children?" Steve leaned back in his chair, his hand still supporting Rowan as he looked at her.

"None really. My younger brother has a son who is seven months but I haven't seen him in a few months"

"Younger brother?" Danni asked with a frown at him. "I worked your father case Steve" she reminded him gently. "There's no record of another son in the files. It only mentioned you and your sister Mary"

Steve's gaze turned thoughtful, scanning her face before his eyes flickered to the door, checking to see if it was closed before he looked back at Danni, meeting her eyes directly. He had to admit to himself that he loved her eyes. They were a grey, the colour reminding him of an overcast sky but it was more than that, when he looked into her eyes he saw a spark of intelligence and kindness in them. A view which had only solidified over the past week as he got to know her. Danni wasn't just gorgeous, she was highly intelligent with a kind streak to her. She was generous as well, the fact that she refused to take money for the daily coffee and flapjack she got him, pointed to that fact. There was just something about her, something that made him trust her and want to confide in her which was a feeling he wasn't used to experiencing.

"When my mum died I was fifteen" he told her, keeping her gaze and watching the thoughtful look in them soften to a look of compassion. "I didn't know all the details but apparently someone was driving too fast and they hit her head on, she didn't stand a chance. There was an investigation and my dad he…" Steve hesitated over his words for a moment before he found the right one. "He became grief stricken, he remained silent for days, not eating or sleeping. I took care of Mary during that time. She was only twelve and she needed a slice of normality so I gave it to her. One day my dad came in to my room and told me he was shipping us away. Mary was going to LA to live with our Aunt Deb and I was heading to Maryland to stay with his younger brother Michael. I knew of them but all I knew was their names and a vague picture in my head which I had got from the funeral. I argued with him but two days later I was on a plane."

"Steve" Danni murmured, reaching out and covering his hand with hers. He found himself wanting to intertwine their fingers together but he resisted the impulse.

"Yeah I expected it to be terrible but actually going to Uncle Mike's was probably the best thing which could have happened to me. My Uncle and Aunt took care of everything for me. They got me registered in the same school as my cousins, they got me a Doctor, a Dentist the whole works. Suddenly I was allowed to be a fifteen year old boy again. I missed my Dad and my sister and of course my mum but I was surprisingly happy there. They welcomed me into their family, treating me as another son to them. They already had three sons, Tyler had just turned sixteen like five days before I arrived, Morgan was nearly thirteen and Dean was eight. They could have easily have hated me, especially Tyler, but instead they just accepted me, a year later we were referring to each other as brothers. Ty went into the Navy SEALS before I did and paved the way for me, we were together quite a lot. He should have been on my last mission but something else came up."

There was a moment's silence broken only by the little cooing noises that Rowan was making, Steve was aware that Danni's hand still rested against his, the weight and heat of it surprisingly comforting.

"And Morgan and Dean?" she asked eventually. "What do they do?"

Steve chuckled and shrugged.

"Morgan is a lawyer in a firm, he's high up and about to make partner and Dean does something in the UN but what I couldn't tell you, everything he touches is classified. None of us has been able to figure out what it is though and every attempt we've made to find out has been stonewalled."

"It's probably for National security reasons" Danni suggestion with a slight smile. "And it's Dean who is David's father?" she questioned.

"Yeah" Steve confirmed "He married his childhood sweetheart at twenty two and never looked back. He's just turned twenty six a month or two ago. I used to stay at his guest house with Tyler when I wasn't on deployment. He has this nice house in Woodside, California but now that I'm back here in Hawaii I'm not sure how much I'll see him."

"You'll see each other" Danni told him, squeezing his hand before she removed her own. "It's just a case of jumping on a plane to each other. If you care about him like a little brother then you'll make the time and go to the effort to make it happen" she met his eyes, a warm look in hers. "Thank you for telling me Steve, my lips are sealed on the subject"

"Thanks" Steve said. "I don't really like people knowing about them, especially since the criminal scum of the world seems intent on getting to me through the people I care about"

They fell silent for a moment before Danni spoke.

"You were telling Rowan a story earlier" she said suddenly "I saw it from my office, what were you telling her exactly?"-

Steve grinned at her.

"Oh nothing major. Just about an op I was on once that required me to be on a roof with an AK 47 for a few hours. I was just informing your daughter on the perks of the AK 47 as a weapon"

Danni snorted, shooting him an unimpressed look.

"Talk to her about guns again and I'll use that AK 47 to shoot you" she stated firmly. "Definitely do not talk to either Grace or Evie about it. They are seven and four and highly susceptible to stories of any kind. The last thing I want is for them to try and get my gun each night to test it."

"Okay gun stories are off the agenda" Steve agreed.

"And bombs, and knives and sword and anything else I can think of that is not appropriate for them to hear. I can provide you with a list if you want"

"I'm sure I'll manage without it" Steve replied "You can bring Rowan and her sisters anytime you need to Danni, there is no safer place for them then here. None of us would let anyone get near them." He promised fiercely.

"Well, now that is good to know Commander" she answered watching him closely. There was a knock on the door and they both turned to it.

"Sorry to interrupt Steve but the Governor just rang through on your phone. We've an SOS case" Chin said, nodding at them both before he turned away heading towards the table in the centre of the pen where Kono was already standing, a serious look on her face as she booted up the computer system.

"No rest for the wicked" Steve said, climbing to his feet, he gently deposited Rowan into her mother's arm before he placed his hand at the back of Danni's slim neck and gently squeezed. "Let's go partner" he said, taking his hand back and heading out the door aware of Danni right behind him. "What's up Chin?" he demanded, slipping into work mode.

"This is eleven year old Tessa Bryant" Chin said, indicating the picture on the monitor. The girl was pale and freckled with a cheeky grin, blue looking eyes and a mop of bright red hair. "Her mother went to wake her at eight this morning only to find that Tessa wasn't in her room. After a search of the premises and grounds, her mother Amanda, rang the police in. The police in turn informed the governor as they are meant to do when it comes to this situation and she has contacted us to take it over. She already informed the lead investigators that it's our show now."

"So they think it's a break in and snatch job?" Steve asked, reaching up and pulling at his lower lip thoughtfully.

"Looks that way" Chin agreed, "The back door glass was smashed in and the lock undone, the lock is obviously on the inside so the police are assuming the glass was broken to allow the kidnapper access to the house."

"This back door" Danni interrupted with a frown. "Is it in plain view?" she asked him. Chin looked down at the computer and brought up the crime scene photos.

"This is it" he told Danni, flicking it onto the main scene. Danni's frown grew as her eyes moved over the picture before she turned to Steve.

"Have Ryan work on that area himself" she told him, "I can call him if you want."

"What are you thinking Danni girl?" Kono asked, crossing her arms as she waited for the other woman to answer.

"I would bet that, that" she waved a hand to the broken glass "Happened after the event"

"Why?" Chin asked.

"Think about it" Danni said. "It's night time, the place and the surrounding area is quiet, are you telling me that you wouldn't have heard glass shattering if it had been your house?" she asked "Because I certainly would have. The only way the parents wouldn't have heard that sound was if they both took sleeping pills and trust me when I say that both parents wouldn't take them when their child was in the house, one of them maybe but never both of them. It would never happen. What if Tessa was ill during the night and needed them? They wouldn't be able to react and I speak from experience when I say that most parents tend to be light sleepers, it's programmed into you from when they are babies. Do they have any other children?" she asked

"Two more" Kono said "An eight year old boy called Darren and a four year old girl called Julia"

"Why not take them as well?" Danni questioned, "Why only Tessa? Was she special somehow? Is she different from her brother and sister in some way and then there's the fact that this kidnapper, made their way through the house, to Tessa's room without encountering any problems whatsoever. That indicates to me that they know the house well enough that they know where the bedrooms are and more importantly who the bedrooms belong to. Either that or Tessa's bedroom just happened to be the first one the kidnapper came across which again point to the question of why this family? Are they rich? Well known? Does the mum or Dad have a high powered job?"

"You're good" Kono said, grinning when Danni flashed her an amused smile.

"I've been doing this for eleven years now, it's just experience talking" she said, she looked towards Steve.

"The parents" they said together in unison. Steve turned to the cousins.

"Chin and Kono, the three of us are going to head to the Bryant's household. Chin I want you to interview the mother, I'll take care of the father. We'll keep them separate and see whether they are telling exactly the same story."

"Why would that matter if they did?" Kono piped up curiously.

"It means they rehearsed the story" Steve told her, "You can have vague recollections together but the wording is never the same because people tend to use different words to describe the same thing. If they are using exactly the same words then it's highly suspicious. We'll record them and then you can analysis them Chin. Kono, I need you to scope the house, make a note of where everything is. Take your own photos but don't get in the way of the CSU boys. We need them on side."

"Got it boss, I'll go grab the camera from the storeroom now" Kono said, turning and hurrying to the back of the room.

"Danno" Steve said turning to her. "I need you to stay here, dig up everything you can find on the parents, I want to know everything in their past however small. I'll find out who has been at the house and send you that as well. Use your magic and get the files together for when I return, no doubt we'll have to keep the Governor informed on what is happening. Ring up Ryan and get him to check out the door like you suggested. If they did it after the event then it means that they are trying to hide something." Danni nodded slowly, her grip tightening on Rowan.

"Steve" she said softly. "If it's the parents then the chances of finding Tessa alive are-"her voice trailed off.

"I know" he told her "Either way we're going to find her" he ran his hand over his hair and let out his breath in a noisy gust before he looked at her sternly, aware of Chin moving away from them towards his office. "Do not overdo it Danno" he commanded. "You take care of yourself and Rowan and do not forget to eat lunch, don't think I haven't noticed your habit of getting involved in your work and forgetting everything else."

Danni let out a startled laugh before she shook her head at him.

"It's not an option with the little one here" she replied. "And you" she said taking a step towards him and jabbing her finger into the middle of his chest. "Do not do anything stupid or reckless. I don't want to hear about you leaping out of moving cars or trying to take the bad guy down yourself. Please, for once just wait for back up."

"I'll do my best" he said, glancing behind him to see that Chin and Kono were ready to go. "And make sure you keep your phone by you at all time and call me if you or Rowan need anything. I mean it Danno" Danni nodded

"Yes Commander" she replied with a roll of her eyes. "Good luck" she said raising her voice to include Chin and Kono into the conversation. "Call me if you need anything."

"Will do Danni girl" Kono called back with a wave of her hand. "We'll be back before you notice we're gone"

"We'll keep an eye on Steve for you as well" Chin said with a grin before dodging Steve's hand. Danni smiled at them, watching them leave before she sighed and looked around her, her eyes landing on her daughter.

"Well little Rowan" she said, her voice sounding loud in the otherwise silent room. "It looks like we've got work to do."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it. An especially large thank you if you have left a review or decide to either follow or favourite the story!**


	19. Snippet number 19 - The UN saga

Snippets – The AU style

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Rachel Edwards and Grace Williams do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Richardson is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show.**

 **The characters of Alex McGarrett, Ryan Moore, Charlie Moore, Nicole Moore, do belong to me. As does character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of who they are!**

Author Note

 **Here's another snippet for you all!**

 **This snippet comes from a large A/U saga I'm working on where Danni and Steve meet originally in North Korea back in 2008 or there about… I don't want to give away too much but this is one of my favourite sagas so hopefully you'll all like it… if you do then I'll finish up the first one so you could read it.**

 **Also I should mention that I'm in the process of making a personal website which will eventually have all these stories in order on them!**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of romance, drama, and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more. Based on the A/U Danni world.**

Chapter Summary

"… **And yeah I know it's important what she and her team do okay I'm not disputing that, I'm well aware that Danni and Rory and Jenna and Kevin and hell all of them are trying to save the world from the scum on it just like we are, but it's just one weekend you know, just one so we can spend some quality time together as a family because we are family even if me and Danni are not officially together, we have a son together, it's not the sort of bond that can just be discarded. I'm not asking for much from her, all I want is…"**

Overall Romance

 **A hell of a lot but always with Steve and Danni ending up together…. It's better to look at the chapter romance to gather which one is which…**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danielle Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards (Danchel)**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intention.**

Saga

 **The UN saga**

* * *

Snippet number Nineteen

November 2010 – Part One

* * *

"… And yeah I know it's important what she and her team do okay I'm not disputing that, I'm well aware that Danni and Rory and Jenna and Kevin and hell all of them are trying to save the world from the scum on it just like we are, but it's just one weekend you know, just one so we can spend some quality time together as a family because we are family even if me and Danni are not officially together, we have a son together, it's not the sort of bond that can just be discarded. I'm not asking for much from her, all I want is…"

Danny Williams, closed his eyes, desperately trying to will the voice of his partner Steve McGarrett away. His head had ached from the moment he woken up that morning and the pain killers he had taken with his morning caffeine fix hadn't made a dent yet. That though could be down to that fact that Steve had let lose as soon as he had climbed into the driver's seat of Danny's silver Camaro. That had been ten minutes ago and they were probably still a good five minutes away from the crime scene which they were heading to. For a moment Danny wondered whether this was what it was like when he let fumed about something bothering him but he quickly pushed the thought away. When he ranted it was because he had something to rant about. Steve as far as he could see, didn't have anything to complain about which made it all the more frustrating for Danny when he did.

He glanced towards the man next to him, tilting his head to the side with a considering look. Somehow, even though the odds were against them, they got on. Not just got on but were close enough to each other that Danny considered him like a brother, the only man he trusted in his life to care for his daughter Grace if Danny wasn't around. It was a strong friendship built on mutual trust that ran deeper then Danny had experienced before with anyone and a genuine sense of love. Danny loved the man next to him though not in the romantic sense of the word. Still that love and respect didn't stop him getting pissed off with the goofball especially at that very second. He tuned back in, curious to see whether Steve had started talking about something else yet.

"… I mean she is his mother and he misses her when she's gone and…."

"Stop just stop before I shoot you in the face Steve!" Danny snapped, breaking his silence as he glared at Steve, a sense of satisfaction coming over him when Steve closed his mouth midsentence with a snap and turned to look at him, his hazel-blue eyes turning to him with a startled look. "You really have no idea just how good you have it do you?" He demanded angrily causing Steve to frown in confusion at him.

"Danno I…"

"No" Danny interrupted holding his hand up in a classic stop sign "I'm talking now. I have sat here for the past fifteen minutes listening to you go over and over the same points. Yes I understand that you're pissed that the love of your life can't spend time with you this weekend. I get it okay but let's think of the larger picture for a moment shall we McGarrett? Danielle is Alex's mother which in eyes of the law we protect, gives her all the power and rights. If she decided for whatever reason to tell you that you couldn't see your son again she could do that and the court would probably agree with her. She could draw up any custody agreement she wanted and make you sign it, even if that agreement said you only saw him once a month, it would still be legal. There are hundreds of ways she could make this difficult for you because you're not married and you're not a couple regardless of what your SEAL brain thinks, which means that push comes to shove, however unfair it might be you have no rights in the eyes of the law. The only one with rights when it comes to your son is Danielle" He said, ignoring the feeling of guilt he experienced when he saw the colour drain out of Steve's face.

"Danno I…" Steve began to say weakly.

"Are my lips still moving?" Danny demanded, waiting until Steve nodded before he continued "Well in that case it is still my turn." He stated, taking a deep breathe before he started speaking again. "Danielle however has done none of that, nor has she made any hint to anyone that she would do that which straight away makes you one of the luckiest single fathers I know. She moved away from Paris where her home was, where her parents and some of her siblings lived, to move to this rock because you, through the Governor, asked her to. She made it clear that Hawaii was now her base of operations and that unless it was incredibly important she was not going to be travelling around like she used to. You are so lucky McGarrett and you don't even see it and it's incredibly frustrating. Danielle let's you visit Alex anytime you want, regardless of the time or day. I know that she's let you in for a look at him at two in the morning before because you needed to see him after a hard day. She let's you pick him up from crèche at short notice if you ask, she let's you take her precious baby, because only a blind person wouldn't be able to see how protective she is of your child, out whenever you want if she doesn't already have plans. She's even given you a key to her house and the alarm codes so you can let yourself in anytime you want. The only way you could have more time with your child is if you all lived together and that's not going to happen yet because you're a pussy and haven't told her how you feel about her or even asked her out though god only knows why you haven't. I on the other hand literally have to beg my ex wife to see my daughter and even then it's only often for an hour and it's never on spur of the moment. I have to ask weeks in advance and half the time even when she says yes she then changes her mind. Danielle has never ever done that to you and yet here you sit, complaining because for once she has to put work in front of family time because it was the freaking president of the United States who has told her to do so."

There was a silence after Danny finished speaking, Danny huffed, turning and looking at the flying scenery. He felt bad about what he said, especially when he caught sight of the wounded puppy dog look which came to Steve's face but it needed to be said and no one else would do it so it had been down to him, yet again.

"I'm sorry Danno" Steve said finally. "I know I've got it good when it comes to access to Alex it's just… I want to spend time with her and I know how stupidly busy she's been this week. She's doing too much and the last time she did, she ended up being ill. I just want to make sure that doesn't happen by giving her a break and coming with me and Alex to see the baby turtles in the reserve would give her that break but she's so focused on work now, she gets into the office at eight after dropping Alex off at the crèche and then she's working all hours of the day and this whole Japanese things means that she's working through the night now I just… I just want to look after her and make sure she's okay. She is Alex's mother after all."

Danny snorted.

"And that's the only reason you're acting like a little kid who had his favourite toy taken away from him? Because she's the mother of your son? Not because you're head over heels in love with her and have been from the moment you saw her in North Korea which for the record is completely typical of you. Only you could go into a hostile enemy country and find the love of your life there." He grumbled, thankful to see the little smirk that came to Steve's mouth at the comment. "I'll never understand why you just haven't just asked her out, you've already had sex together, repeatedly from what I've gathered from when you're drunk because you're a chatty drunk and she is Alex's mother so she A) must find you attractive enough to sleep with you more than once and B) Be willing to bring your child into the world. Plus she clearly loves you and you love her and…"

"It's complicated Danno" Steve said shortly, his hand gripping the steering wheel tightly as he pulled into a parking space just outside the taped off area

"It's only complicated because you make it complicated. To everyone else it's really simple" Danny countered as he undid his seatbelt. "As for the Japan thing, well she's got no choice. I keep telling you this again and again but it never seems to penetrate your thick head. Danielle and her team of whizzes do not belong to 50. The fact they work on the floor above us in an area which is so protected by security that no one can get through should point that out. We're pretty damn lucky that they help us out as much as they do because they don't have to, as Kevin pointed out to me once when I asked him for a favour. Your beautiful woman outranks you, hell she outranks everyone on the island including the Governor and yet you seem to think they belong to 50"

"They do belong to 50 Danno" Steve replied serenely as he climbed out the car causing Danny to sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose before he followed Steve out into the warm air.

"See there you go again with the not listening part. Besides why are you moaning so much, if Danielle is having to spend the whole weekend working on this Japanese thing, then doesn't that mean that you get to have your baby boy with you in your home for the entire weekend, that's what you want isn't it?" Danny asked.

"What I want is to have both Danni and Alex there. Alex knows when she's not around; it's like some sixth sense of something. He knows when his mother isn't around and he gets fussy and… and I know when she's not around and I get fussy" He admitted with a wry grin. "It's not as bad when I know she's coming later on but instead she'll be in that big house alone with no distractions. She'll forget to eat and sleep and…" He stopped and took a deep breathe. "It's just better for us all if we're together."

"I get you Steve" Danny said quietly as they closed their doors and began heading towards the crime scene, flashing their badges at the uniformed officer who nodded at them, holding the tape up for them so they could slip under.

"Anyway why are you in a bad mood? I thought you had Grace with you tomorrow and Sunday, normally that put's you in a good mood or at least as cheerful as you tend to get" Steve commented curiously looking towards Danny, who shrugged, his face dropping into a heavy frown.

"Not anymore" Danny answered lowly, the vein in his forehead throbbing. "I was meant to have her for the weekend but then Rachel decided that she wants to take Grace somewhere and since my darling ex wife has custody of Grace I just have to accept it and hope that she keeps her word that I can have her next weekend instead. Again, do you see how fucking lucky you are with Danielle and the access she gives you with Alex. She would never do this to you and she certainly wouldn't wait until the Thursday night to ring you and break the news to you knowing that you would be getting ready to have him."

"Shit man I'm sorry" Steve said, putting his hand on Danny's shoulder and squeezing down on it. "If there's anything you want me to do then let me know. I'm a trained SEAL so if you want me to kidnap Grace then I can do that for you" He said with a smile. Danny couldn't help the small laugh which escaped him.

"I'm not sure that, that would help my chances in the long run though I appreciate the thought Buddy" He responded. Steve nodded.

"Well how about plan B then, why don't you come with me and Alex to see the baby turtles, it will get you away from that depressing place you call an apartment and I know you love spending time with my son, there's no point in denying it, you turn to mush when he gives you a smile."

"The smile turns me to mush because your son happened to have inherited Danielle's smile" Danny countered grinning when he heard the noise of discontent Steve made. Steve went to answer when a new voice interrupted.

"Boss one and two"

They turned as one to look at Kono Kalakaua as she approached them, a serious look on her pretty face which told them both instantly that whatever case they had been given, it wasn't a good one.

"Hey Kono, what we got?" Steve asked slipping effortlessly into work mode, his eyes looking around, taking everything in, in a glance.

"Dead kid" She answered briefly, swallowing hard for a second become she visibly shook herself and spoke. "You can ask Danni-girl to give you the details of the case. She's over there talking to the father of the victim, he's pretty… well…" Her voice trailed off for a moment as she shook her head. "The Governor rang her personally and pretty much begged her and her team to help on the team. Needless to say they agreed to help pretty quickly."

"Danni's here?" Steve repeated, perking up.

"That's what I said" She said lightly." Chin, Kevin and Jenna are inside with Max and CSU, The others are visiting the parents of the other kidnapping victims to see whether they can get any further information out of them, anything which we can use to find the son of a bitch who is doing this. The rest of the brain squad are back at the office, hacking into every CTV camera they can in the area to see if they can see who dropped her here." She stated crossing her arms defensively over her chest.

"Who told you to do that?" Danny asked curiously, his voice gentling as though he was speaking to a skittish horse. Kono glanced at him, the tension in her shoulder easing slightly.

"Danni told us to" Kono answered as though it was the obvious answer. "You and Steve weren't here yet and she is the highest ranking officer here so it made sense to follow her instructions until you got here"

"You did right" Steve said, "Where is she?" He asked, Kono looked over her shoulder pointing towards the warehouse behind her.

"In there" She told them. Steve nodded at her, moving past Kono and heading into the building, it took a second for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He glanced around, heading over to the office where he could see Danni comforting a man who was slumped over in a chair, his shoulders shaking as he cried. He watched Danni rubbing the man's shoulder, speaking softly to him. He opened the door and slipped quietly into the room closing it behind him. His gaze landing on Danni, he took one moment to appreciate her, taking in the outfit she was wearing with a soft smile he couldn't hide. She stood out at the crime scene like a breath of fresh air. She looked up at him, grey eyes meeting his with a look of relief before she looked down at the man again.

"Mr Collins, this is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, his team are the team who will find out what happened to your daughter" She said softly, taking a step back away from the grieving man. Steve stepped forward.

"Sir, we're going to do everything in our power to find out who did this to your daughter" He told the -man who looked up at him, his dark eyes glazed with a dead look in them which made Steve want to shudder.

"Have you a child?" Mr Collins demanded, a rough raw tone to his voice, his dark blue eyes burning into Steve's. Steve nodded slowly.

"I have a son" He responded cautiously. Mr Collins nodded at him.

"How old is he?" Steve glanced towards Danni but she didn't return the look, her gaze fixed on Mr Collins.

"He's fourteen months" Steve said. Mr Collins made a sound half way between a laugh and a sob.

"Fourteen months, still so young. I remember Melanie when she was that age" He said, swallowing hard before he looked up at him. "Can you promise me that you will treat this case as though it was your son lying dead and abandoned on the floor?" He demanded fiercely. Steve felt Danni still next to him though she remained silent. Steve narrowed his eyes slightly, forcing himself to remain calm and to not allow the roar of disbelief and rage to escape him at the mere thought of his child being in danger

"We will do everything we can to bring the son of a bitch who did this to your daughter to justice Sir, you have my word on that." Steve replied, Mr Collins searched his face, his shoulders slumping down slightly as though the tension had just left his body.

"Thank you" The man murmured, reaching up and rubbing at his eyes before he hid his face in the palm of his hands.

"Mr Collins" Danni said, stepping forward, her voice soft and soothing, the French accent more noticeable telling Steve that she was distressed though trying to hide it. "It would be best if you went home and allowed the officers to do their job, I know it's the last thing you want to do and that you want to stay here with your daughter but right now there is nothing you can do here, what you can do is be with your wife. She needs you right now" She told him. Mr Collins looked at her and nodded, shakily coming to his feet. He was a tall man, taller than Steve by a couple of inches but right then he merely looked small and defeated.

"Okay" He said quietly. Danni nodded at him, taking him by the arm and leading him out of the office, she turned to two uniformed officers nearby.

"Could you please take Mr Collins home" She asked them, the officers glanced at her before they looked down at her badge and nodded.

"Of course Ma'am" the older of the two said, taking Mr Collins. They watched him go before Danni turned to him with a sigh, looking up at him.

"Morning Steve" She said tired, reaching up and rubbing at her eyes.

"Morning Danni" He responded, moving towards her and placing his hands on her shoulders, squeezing down lightly on the muscle, his fingertips digging in as he massaged, her eyes half closed as she gave a breathy moan.

"Not fair" She murmured, "If you carry on you'll put me to sleep and I need to be awake right now."

"Yeah? Well no offence babe but sleep is what you need right now. I thought you weren't going to be coming into work while this Japanese thing was going down? You know so you could sleep while Alex was at the crèche. I've got alarms set up for every thirty minutes on my phone to remind me to pick him up" He stated, smirking when she laughed, shaking her head at him.

"Please as if you would ever forget to pick him up" She said to him fondly before she sighed. "That had been my plan but then the Governor rang and said we were needed and I was going to say no, I really was but when she mentioned that it was a child… I couldn't stop thinking about Alex, what if it had been him who had been taken? Him who had been…" Her voice faded away as she violently shook her head. "Wouldn't we want the best people on the job hunting down the monster who did this?" She demanded

Steve looked at her before he used his body to usher her into a corner where they couldn't be seen straight away.

"Don't" He told her. "If you take every case that has a child then it will kill you and then what would Alex and I do?" He asked. "I know it's hard but we can't make this about Alex because it isn't about him, it's about a little girl called Melanie. Alex is safe Danni." He stated, reaching down into her bag and pulling the tablet she kept with her. He ignored her half-hearted protest about privacy and unlocked it, smirking when he realised that the password was the same date as the day they met. He looked through it, selecting the folder names ASRM and opened it, glancing down at it to see an image come up, he stared at it for a moment, allowing the sight to sooth him before he moved so he and Danni were side by side and she could see the screen as well. "See he's fine and he's happy" He told her. Danni looked down at the picture, a soft smile coming to her face when she saw her son playing with some Duplo, making something with another kid who looked a few months older. "This right here is the reason we pay off the chart school fees for Alex, so we can see him anytime we want from their CCTV and known instantly he is okay and he is." He reassured her. "I need you to take a few deep breathes Danni and then I need your head with this case. We need you okay? I need you"

Danni lifted her gaze from their son to look at Steve, remaining quiet for a second before she nodded.

"Of course" she said, moving away from the wall and towards where Danny was standing. "I should brief you both" She said over her shoulder to Steve before she stopped in front of Danny with a faint smile. "It appears that a gang have been kidnapping children as young as two years old. HPD were handling the case by themselves and seemed to have a grasp on the situation until this morning when a construction worker found the body of five year old Melanie Collins. According to Max's first observations Melanie was suffocated and then discarded here. The whole place was due to be demolished today and no one was actually meant to come in but the man in charge wanted a final sweep just to be sure that there were no stray cats or animals in the ruin." Danni told them, swiping something on her tablet and handed it over to them.

Both of them found themselves with a blue print of the building as well as a picture of a small girl with dark hair and dark blue eyes grinning at the camera. A girl they assumed was Melanie Collins.

"The red dot is…" Danny commented, glancing up when she answered him.

"Is where Melanie's body was discovered" She answered. "Mr Collins identified her" She went on to say. "Mrs Collins was with him but… but she couldn't do it in the end which is completely understandable. It's too much to ask a mother to identify the child she carried in her womb for nine months, the same child she birthed and loved and cared for." She swallowed, looking at Steve in surprise when he moved to her side and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to his side.

"Any witnesses?" He asked, his voice calm and professional.

"None which are coming forward" She told him. "I've got my team linking into the CCTV cameras in the surrounding area to see whether we can pick something up. Melanie had to be transported here somehow so we're hoping we strike it lucky with a car or truck, if we do then we can use the camera to follow it progress through the streets and see exactly where it's heading to." She commented, looking towards Steve when he took his arm away from her, instead lowering his hand to the small of her back and making a soothing circular motion with it. It wasn't exactly the most professional thing he could have done at a crime scene swarming with cops and CSU agents but at that one moment Danni didn't care. "These guys are good, they know which properties have cameras but they aren't perfect. They tried to abduct a small three year old called Tamera Bolden from her house but they hadn't counted on the large German shepherd the Bolden's own. The dog managed to save Tamera and he also bit the attacker." She said, taking the tablet back and bringing up some footage showing the scene she had described.

"You are getting a dog Danni" Steve murmured to her, glancing towards her when she nodded.

"Already on it. My brother Elijah isn't on shift at the hospital today so he's picking me up two Labrador dogs which were trained by Robert Hilton, you remember him right?" she asked, smiling when he nodded. "Well he wanted to repay me for the favour I did him so he's been training the two dogs for me, and he's giving me two Puppies for Alex so my house is well protected. We've already met them so they now know mine and Alex's scent" She remarked happily.

"I'll have to get in contact with him and see if we can get some for my house as well, did you…"

"Give them something with your scent on?" She finished for him before she nodded. "Of course I did, I don't want them attacking you after all"

"That's my Danni" He murmured to her, watching as she smiled before her face became serious as she accepted the tablet back from Danny just as Chin, Kono, Kevin and Jenna came up. "What have we got guys?" He asked, leaving his hand on Danni's back.

"Nothing on the body" Chin said, "Or at least nothing visible to the naked eye. Max is taking the body back now and he's pushing her to the top of the list so we should have the cause of death by the end of today."

"CSU are looking over the scene top to bottom with a fine toothcomb. Ryan has a son called Charlie who is five so I think the case has hit a bit too close to home for him, he's like a man on a mission" Kono said. "If there is something to find here then he'll find it"

Danni looked concerned at the news, Ryan Moore was the head of CSU and the two of them had hit it off instantly mainly due to similar interest and the fact that they were both parents, Danni to Alex and Ryan to Charlie and Nicole.

"I'll give him a call later and see how he is doing" Danni remarked "Kev, Jen and I will head back to headquarters, I think the three of us will be more help there doing what we do best" She told her two agents who nodded, turning and heading toward a bright yellow car which belong to Jenna. She looked back at the others. "You can reach me on my cell" She told them. "Just keep the information coming, the more we have to work with the easier it will be to find these people and deal with them" She commented.

"Will do" Danny said while Chin and Kono nodded their agreement.

"Danno, go and talk to Ryan and see what he's got. I'll be with you in a moment. Chin and Kono, follow Max to the morgue, I want to know what he finds when he finds it" Steve told him team.

"You got it boss" Kono said before they turned and walked away. Steve turned to Danni.

"I'll walk you to your car" He told her, expecting her to argue the point but instead she merely nodded at it.

"I'm parked over there" She said, waving a hand towards a familiar looking red mustang. Steve nodded, taking his hand from her back, they walked towards it, close enough that their fingers brushed together with every step they made. "And here I was thinking that working through the night for a week was going to be the most difficult thing I would have to cope with" She said tiredly. "I think it would be best if you had Alex from tonight instead of from tomorrow, an extra day won't hurt and it will give me time to concentrate." She commented, unable to hide the tiredness from her voice.

"I'm always happy to have Alex" Steve replied "But how about this instead. You don't need to be in your house to do this Japanese thing, whatever it is, all you need is your laptop so why don't you come and work at my house. Bring the dogs with you because it wouldn't be fair to leave them alone on their first night and spend the weekend there with me and Alex. I promise not to look at your work, I know it's above my classification level or you would have talked to me about it. If you're at mine then you know it will be relaxing for you. I'll cook for you and if you fall asleep I'll wake you up, plus it will give the dogs a chance to get to know me so you're killing two birds with one stone" He told her as they came to a stop by her car. "Not only that but you'll be close to Alex and to me and we both know that, that is what you need when you're tired. There's no point trying to deny it either." He teased softly.

"You know that actually sounds like a good idea" She said softly. "I'm going to take you up on your offer. What time do you want me to get there for? Elijah is taking the dogs to mine for two"

"Whenever you want is good with me, you already have the keys and I have a toothbrush and a large t-shirt with your name on it Danni. I'll take care of everything" He promised causing her to make a small sound of amusement.

"You always do" She said warmly. Steve smiled, leaning down and kissed her by the side of her mouth, lingering over the contact for a second before he forced himself to stand up. "Steve" She murmured, an undercurrent of warning to her voice. He sighed cupping her face in his hand.

"I know we're not a couple" He said, looking away from her.

"It's not that at all, it's the fact that we're at work." She told him, wrapping her hands round his wrists, her thumb stroking lightly over his pulse point. "We're professionals remember so act like it. I'll see you tonight, I'll text you when I'm on my way. I don't know what time it will be because of this case but I'll try and get there as soon as I can" She promised him with a warm smile.

"Okay" He said, taking a step back from her. "Get to work then" He stated before he turned and walked off, his heart surprisingly light considering everything which was going on around him.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it. An especially large thank you if you have left a review or decide to either follow or favourite the story!**


	20. Snippet number 20

Snippets – The AU style

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett and John McGarrett do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show.**

 **The characters of Alex McGarrett, Scott McGarrett, Sienna McGarrett, Theo McGarrett, Daisy McGarrett, Evie McGarrett, Caitlin Richardson, Mike Landon and Karen Landon do belong to me. As does character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of who they are!**

Author Note

 **So here we go with a slightly unusual A/U because this was actually a request. That's right I do occasionally take requests. My friend wanted a story of a younger Steve and Danni with a large family who were struggling because Steve was still active in the navy and below was the result.**

 **If you want a snippet then just ask, I won't promise I will definitely, definitely do it but I'll consider it. Also if there's a certain saga you want to revisit then let me know as well.**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of romance, drama, and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more. Based on the A/U Danni world.**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni McGarrett sighed, reaching up and rubbing tiredly at her forehead before she reached down into her lap and undid the seat belt which was keeping her in her chair.**

Overall Romance

 **A hell of a lot but always with Steve and Danni ending up together…. It's better to look at the chapter romance to gather which one is which…**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni McGarrett**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intention.**

Other, other note

 **This snippet should be considered an M rating snippet**

Saga

 **The 'childhood sweetheart' saga**

* * *

Snippet number twenty

It's just a two week holiday after all…

* * *

Danni McGarrett sighed, reaching up and rubbing tiredly at her forehead before she reached down into her lap and undid the seat belt which was keeping her in her chair. She slowly came to her feet, stretching her arms above her head before she lowered them and rotated her ankles one by one. It was dark in the first class cabin, the area only lit up by small lights embedded into the carpeted floor. She knew why it was like that, it was to encourage the passengers to sleep by fooling them into thinking it was time to sleep, she understood that but it didn't stop her wishing that there was a bit more light so she could see exactly where she was going.

She made a movement towards the aisle freezing when a large hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist, stopping her from moving, a thumb, rough from where it gripped guns, stroked lightly over the soft skin covering her pulse as a husky, sleep filled voice spoke to her.

"Where are you going Sweetheart?"

Danni smiled to herself at the concern she heard before she twisted on the spot, leaning down and kissing her half asleep husband, savouring the fact that he was actually with her for once and that she could kiss him anytime she wanted to. Steve was a Navy SEAL active within the intelligence unit which meant she rarely saw him, instead spending the majority of her days alone, working and raising their six children. The fact that he was here next to her and would be for the next two weeks was enough to reduce her to tears if she allowed it to.

"I'm just going to check on the kids to make sure they are okay darling" She responded, keeping her voice low so she didn't disturb the other sleeping passengers. They had already received enough dirty looks from them for daring to bring young children into first class, even though their children had behaved like absolute Angels the entire time. She tilted her head slightly to the side when she caught sight of Steve's slight frown.

"They are all fine, see" He said, adjusting his body so she could see their sleeping baby held securely and safely in Steve's arms. She was fast asleep, sucking half-heartedly at her dummy, her small ear resting against Steve's chest, directly over his heart. The sight warmed her.

"I know Evie is asleep baby" She murmured back "But in case you've forgotten we do have other children as well who might not be" She reached down, stroking her hand over Evie's fine, dark hair before she reached up, gently tracing the outline of Steve's lips, laughing softly when he tried to capture her fingers with his mouth. "No, no" She told him, pulling her fingers back in time. She stood straight again, ignoring his disappointed, frustrated sigh which warned her that her husband was now horny and moved towards the next block of three chairs where Daisy, Scott and Sienna were curled up in.

She looked down at her three blondes and smiled, adjusting their blankets slightly so she could reach their feet, she reached down and massaged them, trying to keep the blood flowing, aware the whole time of Steve watching her, like a predator tended to watch its prey. All three of them slept on, used to sleeping through most noises and touches. She kissed each of them lightly before she moved onto Theo and Alex who were seated in the two other window seats and did the same thing before she glanced out of the small window, staring down at the darkness below.

She wondered how far away they were from Hawaii now. It was the first time she had been there and the first time since he was fifteen that Steve had been there. To be honest she had no idea why they were going, only that Steve had received a voice mail from someone and announced they were going.

Danni sighed, wishing that Steve would talk to her. She knew all about the confidential agreements he signed and the fact he had to keep his missions secret from her but it still hurt, watching him get that shuttered look on his face when she asked him questions. Like how did he get hurt on his last mission? She thought that it was a question she would be entitled to have an answer for but apparently not. If Danni had her way then Steve would leave the Navy so they could be a proper family but she couldn't ask him to do that. Not when she knew how much he loved his job. She couldn't be that selfish. She was just lucky that her own job meant that she could stay at home, raising their young family.

She glanced up, watching as Steve came gingerly to his feet, one arm supporting their seven month old baby while the other rubbed tiredly at his eyes. Danni instantly came out of her hunched down position when she caught sight of the pained look on his face and hurried over to him. Her hand already out, gently touching his injured side trying to detect any sign of wetness which might have indicated that the stitches had come loose. Thankfully all she felt were dry bandages.

"Are you okay?" She demanded, looking up at him.

"I'm fine Sweetheart, I'm just a bit achy that's all and I need to use the toilet and have a piss before I burst." Danni wrinkled her nose up at him, shaking her head as she dropped her fingers from his side. Eight years of marriage between them had apparently managed to kill off every romantic bone which her husband had, had in his body. She couldn't remember the last time he had done something which might have been considered romantic. More often than not, he merely treated her as one of the guys. Admitted he couldn't keep his hands off of her and the sex between them was still mind-blowing but occasionally all she wanted was some romance.

"Okay" She said simply, taking Evie from him with an ease which was born of experience. She smiled at him, wondering why he was giving her such a thoughtful look before he moved past her heading towards the back of the first class cabin where the toilets were situated.

Danni glanced after him for a moment, before she sat back down in her seat with a sigh of relief, adjusting Evie in her arms so the small girl could listen to her heartbeat and be able to touch her skin. Danni wanted sleep so badly but she couldn't have it yet. One of them needed to keep awake and Steve needed to rest for his injury to heal which meant it fell to her.

She breathed out, wondering what Steve's father would be like. She had seen the odd photo of him and heard about him but she had never actually seen or heard him speak. Hers and Steve's wedding had been a shotgun wedding with only a few witnesses. Not exactly the one she had spent her childhood dreaming of but it hadn't mattered, as long as she had Steve.

She glanced up as he took his seat next to her again, resting his head back against the rest for a moment before he tilted his head to look at her.

"You want me to take her for you?" He asked her, nodding toward Evie. Danni glanced down at her and shook her head.

"She's comfortable now. You get some rest okay" She answered him. Steve nodded at her, tilting his head back to the front, his eyes closing. They must have sat there for about thirty seconds when his eyes suddenly slammed open and he turned to look at her.

"Danni, have you managed to get any sleep since we got on the plane at Maryland?" He demanded, suddenly looking wide awake.

"A bit" She told him. Steve watched her for a moment before he twisted in his seat so he was facing her, his arm wrapping around her waist as he leaned forward, placing his mouth by her ear before he spoke.

"You know I've always wanted to join the mile high club" He told her.

"Oh?" She replied, tilting her face towards him. "Is that so Steven"

"It's so" He repeated, nuzzling his face into her neck before he spoke again, his voice muffled against her skin. "And perhaps now would be the perfect time to explore that option, everyone is asleep, our children are asleep, and the flight attendants are all busy. We could put Evie in between Alex and Theo and disappear for a short time, just the two of us." He stated, licking her neck before he lightly sucked a hickey onto her skin.

Danni shivered beneath the touch, her breathe coming out shakily as she spoke.

"Evie is too young to be left alone Steve, she needs to be able to touch skin to sleep, she rarely sleep any other way unless she's in her own cot. The minute we place her down is the minute she will wake up and scream the place down, waking everyone up. You might want to deal with a cabin full of angry people but I don't" She answered.

"Well" Steve said, kissing along her jaw line before lightly kissing her lip, just a soft touch designed to drive her mad. "That is what Alex is for, our heir is my mini SEAL Danni, and he can cope with any situation. Evie adores her big brother, if he's there and she sees him then she will calm down" He said with another kiss.

"Alex is seven and a kid himself and he's not going to become a SEAL, he's already made that perfectly clear" Danni responded, her breathe hitching when Steve ran his hand slowly up her bare leg, slipping it just beneath the hemline of her short dress.

"Is that so" He murmured, biting down on her lower lip before soothing the sting with his tongue. "Well, we'll see, he might change his mind in future. We can put Evie beside us on your chair" He suggested.

"Oh" She said, her eyes widening when Steve's finger brushed against the edge of her underwear. "And where will I be while our daughter has my seat?"

"On my lap" He replied promptly, "with a blanket over us. Tell me Danielle, do you think I can still make you come without using anything but one finger?" He taunted. "Or perhaps you'd rather slip beneath the blanket and… well" Danni raised an eyebrow at his smug look, suddenly gripping his wrist and pulling his hand out from beneath her dress.

"Behave yourself" She scolded him. "We're in a public place with our children right next to us, I am not slipping beneath the blanket as you put it. If you want release that badly then I suggest you visit the bathroom again. And for the record asking a girl that, especially your wife who has given you six children isn't exactly the most romantic offer you could have given me" She remarked dryly, shifting her gaze from his surprised face when Evie jerked in her arms, eyelids opening to reveal large grey eyes which looked confused before they focused on Danni, a smile appearing behind Evie's dummy as she made a sound of pleasure at the sight of her mother. "Hello baby girl" She crooned, lifting Evie up and resting her against her shoulder, tilting her head so she could kiss her temple. "You're awake now I see, did you sleep well." The baby made another cooing sound as though she could understand Danni's words and was trying to answer her.

"Danni" Steve said, sounding loss as he looked at her. "That's not what I meant by it, I…"

"Daddy"

Steve stopped speaking, looking past Danni and Evie to see a sleepy looking Sienna looking at him, rubbing at her grey eyes tiredly.

"Yes baby?" He said.

"Take me toilet please, I need to pee-pee" Steve got to his feet, glancing at Danni briefly with a look he hoped would convey the fact that this wasn't over before he scooped his eldest daughter in his arms and headed to the toilet. He nodded at the flight attendant as he passed before he opened the door and entered the room.

"You want me to say with you or wait outside?" He asked her.

"Wait outside Daddy, but keep the door open please." Steve nodded, pulling the door too and standing in front of it, using his body to block off any unwanted eyes from viewing his daughter, he glance over his shoulder.

"How is it going baby?" He asked her.

"Okay Daddy, just peeing" she answered before she spoke again sounding curious. "Daddy, Mamma was reading me the little mermaid book and she said that Eric was a Prince and that every girl wanted a romantic prince but you're not a prince are you and I heard Auntie CaitCait telling mummy that you don't have a romantic bone in your body. So does that mean you aren't mummy's one true love because everyone knows that your prince is your one true love?"

Steve blinked at the question, making a mental note to have a strong word with his sister in law when they got back to Maryland.

"When did she say that to your mummy baby?" He asked, keeping his voice light. Sienna was silent for a moment.

"Two weeks ago" She said "Me and Scottie were watching the Rescuers and Auntie CaitCait came round to see Mummy. I think Mummy was upset because she was missing you and Auntie CaitCait said that mummy should have expected the… the… loneliness when she signed on. I don't know what she means but you are Mummy's true love right?" She asked before her voice changed. "Oh, finished Daddy. Can you pull the flush please, it scares me."

Steve turned, pulling open the door fully before he reached over Sienna's head and pulled the flush, stroking the top of her head when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his knees, burying her face against his thigh.

"It's okay baby, Daddy's here" He assured her. "Now let's wash your hands okay" He said, Sienna nodded.

"We always do Daddy, Mummy taught us that" She said, turning on the water and using the soap provided, he watched her rub her hands together carefully before she rinsed it under the water and dried it on the towel. Steve reached down and picked her up, examining her closely, hardly able to believe that this small little lady was his. It scared him how fast she and the others were growing. He hated missing so much.

"The answer to your question baby is that I'm not a Prince but I'm a SEAL and SEALS are better than princes any day and regardless of what your Auntie CaitCait says I am your mummy's one true love and you are our princess" He said kissing her cheek. Sienna laughed, rubbing at the skin.

"Your beard tickles Daddy" She told him as they stepped out of the door.

"Does it" Steve said, reaching up and rubbing at it with a grin. Sienna nodded.

"I wish you could stay all the time Daddy, we miss you, especially mummy when you are gone."

"I miss you all too" He told her, kissing her again before he headed down the aisle, putting her back in his seat, wincing when he saw that both Scott and Alex were now awake. He made sure that she was settled and comfortable, placing her blanket back over her before he stood straight, glancing towards Danni, before he could move towards her though, a small hand wrapped around two of his fingers and tugged.

"Daddy" Scott said, his lower lip coming out in a way which Steve recognised from himself. "I'm really hungry"

"Are you" Steve said, hunching down again and looking at his son thoughtfully. "Did you eat all the food they brought you earlier?" He asked. Scott nodded.

"All of it Daddy" he confirmed.

"He did Daddy, I saw him" Sienna stated, backing up her twin.

"Okay in that case, let me see what I have" Steve commented, reaching into the pocket of his jeans and pulling out the small bag of fruit which one of the flight attendants had handed to him earlier. "Have this" He said, opening the bag and holding it out to Scott who took it, his small hand digging into it. "We'll be landed real soon Scottie and then once we get to the hotel we can think about getting some breakfast okay?" He said, Scott nodded, biting into a slice of apple.

"Yes Daddy" He said around his mouthful, holding the bag out to Sienna who took a piece of fruit for herself.

"Don't talk with your mouth full buddy" Steve replied absently, ruffling up Scott hair before he stood heading towards his chair.

"Dad?" Steve stopped, sighing silently when he heard Alex call to him, he turned catching an amused expression on his wife's face before he headed across the room, glaring at the old man seated behind his boy who was complaining about the noise before he stopped by Alex.

"What is it baby?" He asked, unable to stop himself from smiling when he caught the look of disgust on Alex's face at the term of affection Steve used.

"My game stopped working and I can't get it to work again, it's just frozen" He said unhappily, holding out his game to Steve who took it. It was a simple game, he stared at it for a moment before he pressed down on two buttons, nodding when the game reset itself.

"There you go Alex, fixed. Keep your voice down though okay, people are asleep, including your brother so lets' keep it that way" Steve said, nodding towards Theo who was fast asleep hugging a well-worn turtle toy in his arms.

"Thanks Dad" Alex said with a large grin taking the toy from him. Steve smiled at him before he headed to Danni, taking his seat again before anyone could call him. He glanced at her.

"Is it always like this?" He asked her. Danni laughed.

"Worse" She told him. "You forget that Theo and Daisy are still asleep"

"And Evie?" He said looking down at their youngest.

"And Evie is hungry and needs feeding. I don't have any bottles ready so we'll have to switch seats" She told him. Steve nodded.

"Breast feeding?" He asked. Danni nodded.

"I don't do it often anymore but I've still got milk, enough that it should satisfy her until we land and I get the chance to make her up more bottles anyway."

"Well you know how much I love watching" He remarked. Danni smiled, standing and moving to his seat.

"Can you get me the baby bag?" She asked. Steve nodded, getting up and opened the luggage storage space, pulling out the navy blue nappy bag which came everywhere with his wife. He passed it down to her before he closed it and took his seat again. Danni passed him Evie before she opened the bag and pulled out a long piece of cloth which she placed in her lap. "Okay" She said. Steve nodded passing Evie back over and watched as Danni sank back slightly in her chair, her eyes flickering to him. Steve nodded once, moving in the chair so his body hid his wife from anyone's view. She gave him a thankful smile, slipping off the right shoulder of her dress. She pushed it down exposing a lacy bra that made Steve's mouth go dry. Danni draped the blanket over herself and Evie, clearly pushing the bra out of the way because a second later Steve could hear the sound of suckling, thankfully quiet enough that no one else would hear it.

He shifted in his seat, leaning over and peering down the same hole that Danni still had, watching his baby feed from Danni before he looked up at Danni. Did she really want a Prince like in the books? One who did Romantic things? What did Danni even consider romantic. His wife had always been independent, happy in her own company and quiet when she didn't know someone. She had never once indicated that she wanted romance. Did she want flowers and chocolate or something? Did she not like all the adventure things they had done together like bunji jumping or white water rafting?

"Tell me" He murmured to her, attracting her attention. "Is it wrong for me to be turned on watching you feed our daughter? Every time I see it I just want to throw you over my shoulder, find the nearest bed and not allow you to leave it." He said, stroking the back of her neck.

"I don't think so, I'd be more worried if you said it didn't turn you on" She replied, turning her head and leaning forward slightly so she could kiss him. Steve happily replied, holding her in place as he took over the kiss. He could kiss her every second of every day and it still wouldn't be enough for him.

Danni sighed happily before she moved away, her eyes widening when all the lights suddenly came on fully, the sound of muttering breaking the previous silence as another, well-educated female voice spoke over the announcement system.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are sorry to disturb you but we shall be landing at Honolulu international airport within the next ten minutes. Your Captain would like you to place your seatbelts on and make sure that all your chairs are up in their right position. Local time is 5.35AM and it appears that it is going to be another beautiful day in paradise. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you for flying Delta airways. We hope you have had a pleasant journey with us."

"Thank god we're here" Danni said in relief. "I've had enough of planes to last me two weeks" She said with a grin at him. "Babe, can you wake Theo and Daisy up and make sure they are all strapped in while I finish with the little one here."

"You got it" He said, stealing another kiss before he stood up. "As soon as we have breakfast and get into the hotel then we are hitting the water Sweetheart. I need to swim." He waited only until Danni nodded at him before he headed over to the others, shaking Daisy awake quietly. "It's just me baby" He told her when she looked around her groggily. "We're coming into land so Daddy need to put your seatbelt on okay?"

"Hungry Daddy" She said with a pout.

"I bet you are but we'll be getting food real soon" He promised. He moved across to Scott and Sienna, adjusting their seats before he did their seatbelts. Alex was next and then Theo who was awake.

"Daddy are my ears going to hurt when we land?" Theo asked him seriously as Steve dealt with his seatbelt.

"Not if you suck on one of the sweets which Mummy gave you early on. They help with it. Have you still got some?" He asked, smiling when Theo nodded, producing a packet of mints from his pocket. "There you go, have one of those and give one to Alex if he finished his already" He smiled at them both again before he moved back to his seat, unsurprised to see Danni fully clothed again, Evie against her shoulder blinking sleepily at him as he sat down again.

"Any problems?" she asked him. Steve shook his head.

"Apart from being hungry then no. Theo was worried about his ears but then I reminded him of the sweets you got him and he was fine. You're amazing Sweetheart. You know before they ask what they need. I think you were born to be a mother."

Danni glanced towards him with a surprised look, clearly taken aback by his compliment before she smiled widely at him. Her eyes looking grey in the overhead light.

"Thank you Darling, I try" She glanced up as the seat belt sign came on, laughing slightly when Steve leant across automatically and did her seatbelt up, making sure it was tight without being restricting before he did the same with his own. "Are you excited about coming home?" She asked him.

"I don't know whether I consider Hawaii home now" He admitted "I haven't been here for thirteen years Danni, I've been in Maryland and California for all that time. My family is sort of there now. But I know you will love it here" He said, reaching out and wrapping a curl round his finger, his voice softening. "It's beautiful here and there's so many places I want to take you, places which was important to me. I should have brought you here sooner, like for our honeymoon though I doubt we would have left the bedroom."

"Hey" She said. "You took me to New Zealand for our honeymoon and I loved it so don't talk like that. I wouldn't change those five days we had together for anything."

"Yeah well now you'll get to see it and your sister will be highly jealous when she sees your tan" He remarked.

"We'll see" She said. "Is anyone picking us up from the airport or are we making our own way to the hotel? You booked a hotel right?"

"Of course" Steve answered "I did it all myself. It's right in the heart of the shopping district by a beach and is a five star resort" Danni glanced towards him.

"My Dad?" She asked him.

"Yeah" Steve said with a sigh. "He just bought it so…" his voice trailed off.

"So it will be nice and it means we'll have free accommodation so we can spend your hard earned cash on fun stuff, like making sure the kid don't forget this holiday for a while"

"Yeah. As for being picked up, well I doubt it. I didn't tell my Dad that we were coming. You know that we don't have the best relationship."

"I know" She said softly, kissing him. "But you have us. It's just going to be strange hearing you call another man Dad. I'm so used to you calling your Uncle Michael it that I'll probably keep looking around expecting him to appear" She commented. Steve laughed.

"Yeah give him and Mum a week and they'll probably fly down here just because they'll be missing us" Danni nodded, glancing out the window, surprised to see the plane land smoothly. "Now the chaos begins" She said, undoing her seatbelt "Okay Steve get all the bags" Danni commanded, getting to her feet, she lifted one hand in the way attracting their children attention instantly. "Babies to me, you know the drill" She told them, raising her voice slightly to be heard over the noise.

Steve watched as Daisy ran over to Danni, reaching up to her. Danni quickly moved Evie to her left side, before she picked up Daisy, settling her on her right side so she was balanced. Steve pulled out the bags, watching as his older kids, quickly shouldered their backpacks. Sienna taking Daisy's.

"Alex?" Danni said.

"I've got Scott and Sienna mamma and we've got all the bags as well. Were right behind you. Theo, you take Dad's wrist and don't let go for anything, not even if Godzilla appears okay. Scott and Sienna you're both with me."

"Yes Alex" three voices chimed in. Steve blinked, picking up the nappy bag as Theo rang towards him, gripping Steve's free hand with a determined look on his face.

"Okay we're moving out, keep together." Danni stated moving towards the exit.

"Danni, what? How?" Steve spluttered, watching as his family moved with military precision through the crowds, keeping close together. The older ones keeping a close eye on the younger ones. He watched as they stopped by the flight attendants, all of them thanking them before they came off the plane and began descending down the ramp to where they would pick up their luggage from.

"What Steve?" Danni asked.

"How did you have all that planned already? I mean how did they all know exactly what to do and where to go?" He asked her, turning to Scott when the small five year old looked back over his shoulder towards Steve with a stern look.

"You didn't thank the nice people Daddy that was rude. Manners don't cost anything" Steve blinked when his four eldest chanted the last part of Scott's sentence together.

"Have my kids been taken over by alien?" He asked in a mock whisper, grinning when they all started laughing and denying it.

"Of course not. I've just taught them well. This isn't a dig so don't take it as such but for the majority of time Steve I'm a single parent. If I didn't have them well taught in everything then I would be screwed." She stated before she looked at their eldest who was leading the group gripping Scott's and Sienna's hands in his. "Alex" she called out "Could you hold the door open please darling?" She asked.

"You got it" He said over his shoulder before he turned to Scott, "Come on Scottie, this looks like it's going to be a two man job" Scott nodded at him.

"You got it" He said, repeating Alex's first sentence. Danni smiled at them both as they held open the door for the rest of the family. She looked around the baggage area, breathing out when she saw the size of the crowd. It was packed and if there was one thing which Danni really hated then it was packed places with lots of people.

"Okay" She said. "We need to find out bags and then we'll need to rent a car to take us to our hotel. Steve could you see whether they have anything we could use to push Daisy and Evie around?"

"It's taken care of Danni" Steve told her. "I rented a car in Las Vegas so once we get the luggage we're good to go. The driver should be waiting for us outside. There's a small coffee stand over there. You go and stay there with the kids and I'll join you in a minute" He said, leaning across and brushing a kiss across her forehead before he disappeared into the crowds again.

Danni smiled watching him go before she let out a sigh and wondered how exactly the next two weeks would go.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it. An especially large thank you if you have left a review or decide to either follow or favourite the story!**


	21. Snippet number 21 - The 'Navy SEAL' saga

Snippets – The AU style

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett does not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show.**

 **The characters of Grace McGarrett, Evie McGarrett, Rowan McGarrett, Beth McGarrett, Hope McGarrett and Ollie McGarrett do belong to me. As are any characters who are mentioned who you are not instantly aware of who they are!**

Author Note

 **Here's the next snippet for you all, this is linked to the navy SEAL saga, snippet number seven**

 **I have quite a few saga as you know, so I might put up some different saga and split snippets into their actual saga titles if that makes sense.**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of romance, drama, and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more. Based on the A/U Danni world.**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve McGarrett shifted in his bed, stretching on his mattress with a moan, slowly opening his eyes and squinting in the early morning sunlight coming through the large window which promised another sunny beautiful day in paradise**

Overall Romance

 **A hell of a lot but always with Steve and Danni ending up together…. It's better to look at the chapter romance to gather which one is which…**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni McGarrett**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intention.**

Other, other note

 **This snippet should be considered an M rating snippet**

Saga

 **The 'navy SEAL' saga**

* * *

Snippet number twenty

It's all about Ollie

* * *

Steve McGarrett shifted in his bed, stretching on his mattress with a moan, slowly opening his eyes and squinting in the early morning sunlight coming through the large window which promised another sunny beautiful day in paradise. Even the fact that it was a Monday morning couldn't bring him down. He shifted onto his side, hand outreaching for a slim curvy body which wasn't there. He frowned, opening his eyes and focusing on the empty space next to him, a quick touch of the sheet showed that they were cool which meant that his wife had been gone for a while, perhaps even an hour.

He pushed himself into a seated position, the sheet falling to his waist as he turned to look at the clock. It was only six thirty in the morning, at that time his wife should have been next to him. It was a well-known fact in the McGarrett family that Danni loved her bed, sleeping in as long as she could. The only time she was happy to wake up was when Steve slowly woke her up. Something he had planned to do that morning.

Steve looked up when the door to the bedroom opened and Danni slipped into the room, closing the door silently behind her before she looked toward the bed and him. Grey eyes meeting his with a surprised look which quickly turned into a loving look. Steve blinked, taking in her long wet hair, the fact that her fair skin still had little water droplets on it. His first thought was that she had, had a shower only she wasn't naked, instead she was wearing a wet bikini. A bikini which indicated that Danni had been on an early morning swim.

"Now that is what I call a view" he growled, looking her up and down. "Come over here gorgeous" he demanded, reaching out his hand to her. "Come here right now."

"You are meant to be asleep baby" she said, Steve closed his eyes for a moment savouring the sound of her voice. He loved her voice, the softness it always had, the way it was thick with a southern Orleans accent that she had picked up from her mother. Her voice was surprisingly quiet and husky but it was gorgeous just like her.

"I'm glad I'm not if it meant missing out on this sight. Do you do this every morning because if you do then I need to start setting the alarm to catch you? You should have said something babe, we could go swimming together. How long have you been going swimming for?" he asked her.

"Daily for two weeks" she admitted. "I'm trying to get my figure back after Ollie" she told him with a shrug. Steve frowned, looking down at his wife's body. Her perfect body that Steve worshipped.

"Get your figure back?" he repeated in disbelief. "Are you mad?" he demanded "Danni you are gorgeous, you've already got your figure back. You don't need to worry about anything" he said firmly, pushing himself to his feet." Danni snorted at him. "You are perfect, and so freaking sexy and beautiful that I can barely keep my hands off of you" he wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face into his her neck, hardening as he smelt the sea on Danni's soft skin mingling with her natural vanilla scent. A scent which was the hottest thing he had smelt, his two favourite smells mingled into one. He licked at her skin, feeling her shudder at the contact. "Danni we've got a big bed behind us and it's early. Let's go back to bed and I can show you just how stunning you are. Let me love you beloved" he murmured, biting at the skin. "Where are the kids?" he demanded, glancing to the closed door quickly.

Danni tilted her head to the side allowing him more access to her neck.

"Its six forty baby, they are still in bed fast asleep" Danni replied "I've got to get into work Steve. I've got a long day ahead of me. All three of my in-trays are overflowing with files that I need to go through, not to mention my emails. I have so many through that it's crazy. You're going to have to look after Ollie today"

"Danno, today is our day off remember? The Governor gave us the day off after we busted that drug cartel last week. I thought we would spend it together but now you're saying that I'm going to be here alone?" he demanded, watching as she pulled out a pair of black jeans and a top from the wardrobe.

"You won't be alone Steve, you'll be with Ollie" Danni corrected. "You don't have to stay at home with him either, he's four months old babe, and he won't break if you take him outside for some sun and fresh air. Just make sure you put sun cream on him and a sun hat if you do. The girls will be at school until three fifteen so you will need to be at the school gates ready to meet them." She said throwing the clothes onto the bed and moving over to the set of drawers in the corner, she opened the top drawer and selected a cream lace set of underwear. "Ollie will be up about seven wanting his first feed. I've used the breast pump so you should have enough for four feeds, anymore and you will need to come to the office." She told him, reaching up and loosening her bikini top, slipping it off leaving her topless.

Steve looked down at her full breasts and groaned with a shake of his head.

"How can you not think you're gorgeous?" he demanded, moving slowly towards her. Danni rolled her eyes at him, quickly slipping the bra on and doing it up. She dropped her bikini bottoms and pulled on the matching knickers.

"Don't look at me that way" she warned him. "I have got to get to work. You can make love to me tonight if you want" she offered, grinning when he groaned.

"You can't go into work today Danni" he told her "I'm off today which means that you should be as well so we can spend the time as a family with Ollie. As your boss I am ordering you to take the day off" he stated firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Family time?" She repeated, dropping her eyes to his blatant erection, staring until it twitched before she looked up. "I think you want husband and wife time and as much as I want to I can't. You had me twice last night so you can go without" she said, grabbing her jeans from the bed and pulling them on. Steve breathed out noticing the way the jeans clung to her slim legs, highlighting her fantastic ass. "And as for being my boss, you are my boss when it's to do with 50 cases but this is CSU work and last time I checked I was in charge of that unit which would mean that I am my own boss unless you count the Governor" a cheeky smile came to her face. "And of course you are the boss in the bedroom"

"Am I?" he said, his face breaking into a large smile as he stepped forward, wrapping his arm around her wrist and pulling her forward until she was pressed against him, his other arm wrapping around her bare waist. "Because if you notice then we are in the bedroom, our gorgeous little babies are still in bed and I want you and me in our bath right now, I'll even do that thing you like" he promised lowly, watching as her pupils dilated, her breathing quickening.

"No" she said, a breathless note to her voice which told Steve that his wife was turned on by the thought he had planted in his bed. "Later" she promised. "I've got to go, the other 50s are going to be in the office as well. We've all got paperwork galore to do so we're going to all have lunch together and then a takeaway this evening" she stated, pulling a sleeveless sheer cream top, it was so sheer that Steve could see her lace bra through it. "I'll be back late" she told him "Now give me a kiss and have fun with Ollie and the girls" she told him. "You'll have to take to take them to school."

"Wait, wait, and wait. Firstly Danni your top is transparent everyone can see your bra" he stated "And secondly when did this little date with everyone in 50 happen? No one told me about it" he told her. Danni glanced up from putting on a pair of strappy black sandals.

"You are more than welcome to join us beloved" she told him, "Just come down anytime, we will be there and as for the top it's going to be a hot day babe, this top will keep me cool. It be fine the only people who will see me are the other. Just Kono and Jenna and Chin and Jack and Toast"

"Toast!" Steve said sounding outraged. "No Danni, you know he fancies you, you'll be giving him a field day" he moaned. Danni shrugged.

"He's come to our BBQs Steve, he's seen me in a bikini, just relax before you burst a blood vessel" She smiled at him before she headed over towards the door. Steve followed her down the corridor towards the stairs.

"Aren't you going to at least kiss our babies goodbye?" asked Steve, trying to delay her from leaving the house.

"I've already done it" she told him, glancing over her shoulder towards him as she headed down the stairs. "Rowan and Evie were completely out of it Grace was beginning to slowly stir and I fed Ollie when I came back from my swim. You are all good to go babe" she told him, grabbing her large black bag from the side table.

"What about some breakfast, you shouldn't head out without eating, you know what you get like on work days when you are working on your files. You forget to eat. Babe let me get something for you. I could do my pancakes for you. The ones with all the fresh blueberries and whipped cream."

"Steve you're not being fair, you know I love your pancakes. You make such good pancakes. Can't you make some and then bring them to me to eat at the office?" She asked turning to look at him with wide grey eyes.

"I'll think about it" he said, watching as she tied her hair up into a messy high bun.

"Please do baby" she said, glancing at him over her shoulder and blowing him a kiss. Steve smiled at her watching as she headed to the door.

"What?" he demanded. "You're just going to walk out of here without even giving me a kiss. Need I remind you how grumpy I get in the morning without your kiss? I am your husband, the father of your children. I deserve a kiss."

Danni stopped and turned to him.

"Well we can't have you grumpy now can we my love" she teased, "Poor Ollie would get most upset by it and I can't have that." She stepped forward, stopping so she was in front of him. She went up on her tiptoes, wrapping one hand around his neck and using the grip to pull him down to her. She kissed him, her free hand running round his waist, lightly scratching at the bare skin. Steve growled, reaching down and lifting Danni up, focusing on kissing her, her legs wrapping around him automatically.

"Why don't you love me anymore Danno" he whispered, biting down on her lower lip "All I want to do is please you."

"You please me just by breathing beloved" she replied, kissing him back. "And as for not loving you, well no I don't love you" she said. Steve broke the kiss, his heart cracking in his chest.

"What… what you-" his voice trailed off when he saw the wide loving grin on her face, grey eyes twinkling cheekily at him. "Not funny Mrs McGarrett" he growled biting on her lip hard as punishment. She jumped, moaning slightly from the roughness.

"Ouchie" she murmured, allowing him to kiss her softly, his tongue running lightly over her lower lip, sucking at it until Danni opened her mouth to him, granting him the access he wanted. She tasted of mint and blackberries, a heady combination which made his moan, tightening his grip as he explored every crevice of her mouth searching out the taste.

Danni pulled back, her fair face flushed pink, her eyes hazy and at half-mast, her lips red and swollen from his kisses. She looked stunning but that was nothing new for his wife.

"Why does pouting work for Rowan and not for me. We share the same dark hair and blue eyes" he commented, turning and walking slowly away from the door intent on getting Danni back upstairs and to the bedroom.

"Because Rowan might have your beautiful eyes and dark hair but she has something which you don't Steve" she said with a smile.

"Oh and what's that?" he asked.

"My DNA Steve, a dash of Williams makes it impossible to say no to or to ignore her" she commented, kissing him one finally time before she managed to twist out of his arms and landed on the floor. "Don't think I don't know what you were trying to do" she told him, moving back to the door.

"So, why don't you love me then?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Danni shrugged.

"I don't love you because what I feel for you goes far beyond what love is" she told him. Steve heart melted as he moved towards her, catching her in his arms and simply holding her to him.

"Do you love me to the end of time and beyond?" he murmured, kissing her temple.

"You just don't get it Steve do you?" she asked with a shake of her head tilting her head back and watching him with an unusually serious look on her face. "I will never love anyone like I love you beloved" she said softly, reaching up and cupping her face. "You are everything to me. How could the word love be enough to explain that? So no Steve I don't love you. I live for you." Steve stared at her, his mouth opened slightly in surprise "And now I'm going to work in my beautiful red car which for the record is my car. You enjoy your day with our baby boy."

"If I'm taking care of Ollie then I should have the car. You don't want him to suffer do you? Why don't you take the truck?"

"Not happening babe" She said firmly, grabbing the keys from the side table and heading to the door, pulling it open "I bought the car for work, I am heading to work therefore I am heading to work in the car I bought for work. Now have fun" she said blowing him a kiss and hurried out the door.

"You're leaving me in pain" he shouted at the same time as a needy cry came from up the stairs.

"Bring me your fresh blueberry pancakes and I promise I'll make it worth your while" she called back with a laugh.

Steve shook his head with a groan, resting his hand against the doorframe, watching as she got into the car, her golden hair glowing in the sun. She waved at him before she reversed the car out of the driveway and drove away leaving Steve looking after her until another cry caught his attention and he turned, closing the door and running up the stair, taking them two at a time.

He headed into the blue and white nursery, crossing the floor to the cot, and leaned over the side smiling at the small blond boy in it.

"Really Ollie" he murmured with a soft smile, reaching down and gently stroking his son's soft chubby cheek. "Now you make a noise just as Mummy leaves, couldn't you have made it when she was still here? She would have stayed if you have, all those beautiful mummy instincts she has would have flared up. You are our baby" he said, watching as a wide gummy smile came to Ollie's face at the sound of his voice. He lifted him up into his arms, kissing his cheek and holding him tightly.

God he loved his boy, he worshipped his daughters but after five daughters he had begun to wonder whether he would ever have a boy, when Malia had announced they had had a son Steve hadn't been able to process it straight away.

"Hey buddy" he crooned to him, kissing his soft blond hair. "Did you sleep well?"

Oliver blinked sleepily up at him, big bright blue eyes focusing on his face as a small little fist waved in the air as though he was waving good morning to his dad.

"Yeah I know buddy, let's go outside and listening to the sea, your sisters are still asleep so we can spend some much needed boy bonding time together, what do you say? Yes Daddy? That's what I thought" Steve stated, walking out of the nursery and down the stairs, stopping for one moment and listening carefully to see whether he could hear any sounds of his daughters stirring, all that met him was silence so he continued to move.

Oliver bounced in his arm, one hand resting over Steve's heart. He looked around as Steve stepped out of the house into the slowly warming air, a cry of happiness escaping Oliver's mouth at the sound of the ocean.

"That's my boy, we know who you share your DNA with. Let's get this you out of your sleep suit baby boy. Thank god that Mummy had enough sense to buy us a house that has its own private beach. You get to go natural but I can only go natural when Mummy is around" he commented, taking the blue sleep suit out, leaving Oliver's chubby little legs and arms free.

Oliver blinked up at him, smiling when Steve lowered him to the ground, kneeling down with him and holding him beneath his arms so his small feet could touch the sand. He wanted to take Ollie into the water with him but he had given his word to his wife that he wouldn't take their boy into either the sea or the pool until he was one, after he turned one then Steve could take him anywhere.

Steve stayed there for at least five minutes, enjoying the peace before he picked up Oliver and headed back into the house to start breakfast.

He had a few things he needed to do before he and Oliver raiding the office at lunch time to kidnap Danni from her work.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it. An especially large thank you if you have left a review or decide to either follow or favourite the story!**


	22. Snippet number twenty two -

Snippets – The AU style

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett does not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show.**

 **The characters of Grace Taylor and Evie Taylor do belong to me. As are any characters who are mentioned who you are not instantly aware of who they are!**

Author Note

 **Here is another snippet for you all!**

 **This one is in what I refer to as the Detective saga, these stories are normally from when I first started writing the Danni's saga back in 2014!**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of romance, drama, and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more. Based on the A/U Danni world.**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni William's eyes fluttered open slowly, her mouth opening in a hiss as she registered two things at the same time. One was the fact that she was she lying in a wet patch, her nightgown sticking to her damp legs and secondly that there was a sharp pain gripping her round stomach, washing over her like a wave. She clutched at the sheet, uncaring that it was damp as she used her other hand to cover her mouth, muffling the sound of surprise and pain that escaped her.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni McGarrett**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intention.**

Other, other note

 **If there is any saga from Snippets that you really enjoy then please let me know!**

Saga

 **The 'Detective saga**

* * *

Snippet number twenty two

Labour

* * *

Danni William's eyes fluttered open slowly, her mouth opening in a hiss as she registered two things at the same time. One was the fact that she was she lying in a wet patch, her nightgown sticking to her damp legs and secondly that there was a sharp pain gripping her round stomach, washing over her like a wave. She clutched at the sheet, uncaring that it was damp as she used her other hand to cover her mouth, muffling the sound of surprise and pain that escaped her.

There was no mistaking the pain, it was a contraction. That, added to the fact that her water had clearly broken, meant only one fact, Danni was in labour.

She turned slowly, her gaze landing on her sleeping fiancé next to her, he looked peaceful, clearly unaware of what was happening. She reached out shaking his shoulder hard as she spoke.

"Steve? Steve I need you to wake up right now."

Steve shifted beneath her hand, yawning widely before blurry hazel eyes focused on her with a slight frown. She watched his gaze flicker away to the alarm clock on the side of the table before they moved back to her.

"It's 2.50 in the morning Danno, what do you need?" he asked, reaching up and rubbing at his eyes as he yawned again. "Do you need some food or something because I thought you were over that stage of the pregnancy?"

"I don't want any food Steve" She gasped, her hand clenching on his shoulder hard as another wave of pain moved through her. The contractions were only four minutes apart which meant the twins were coming and they were coming extremely soon. "Steve they are coming"

"I don't understand Danni, who exactly is coming?" He asked, rolling over on the bed so he was looming over her, she glared at him when he made a face of disgust, his body clearly encountering the wet sheets on her side of the bed. "Babe, did you spill your drink in the bed or something? I thought I told you not to bring drinks up here, just in case something like this happened"

Danni considered hitting him for a moment but she didn't have the strength to lift her arm to do it.

"God you are so fucking dense Steve, who do you think is coming? The neighbours? At 2.50 in the morning" She took a deep breath and met his eyes. "Beloved" she whispered, "Operation Gemini is a go."

It was almost awe inspiring watching the change which came across Steve's face at her words. It had been his idea to code name the labour just in case they were in a bad situation when it happened but she didn't quite expect something like this. Gone was the sleepy look in a second to be replaced by a blank mask which Danni assumed was his SEAL mission face.

He leapt over her and was over to the wardrobe with his mobile to his ear before Danni even had time to blink. She watched as he threw her pre-packed overnight bag on the bed before he pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Kono" Steve barked into the phone. "Have you, Chin and Malia meet us at the hospital? I'm going to need you to look after Grace and Evie. It's finally happening. The twins are coming, Danni is in labour." He hung up on Kono before the other woman could say anything, pushing his mobile into his jean pocket and pulling on a plain white t-shirt before he was out of the room, bag in hand leaving Danni staring after him, her mouth open, and her pain momentarily forgotten.

Danni could hear him moving around, clearly waking both girls up. She could just see them through the gap in the doorway. Evie fast asleep in Steve's arms while Grace followed him sleepily, hastily dressed in the clothes from yesterday and holding two small bags, clearly one for her and one for Evie.

She watched gobsmacked, one hand pressed against her baby bump, as Steve led them swiftly downstairs. She heard the house alarm be switched off, the front door opening and closing behind him, the familiar beep from the alarm which meant it was up and running again. She listened in growing disbelief as the Camaro was unlocked, doors opening and closing before it roared into life, moving down the gravel towards the road.

"You have got to be shitting me" She said out loud, wincing at the sudden sharp sound of breaks being hastily applied. She listened as she heard the sound of footsteps running back up to the house, the front door slamming open so hard that she was sure they would have to redo the paint work when they got home. She heard Steve cursing as he wrestled with the alarm code before footsteps pounded up the stairs and the bedroom door was pushed open revealing a breathless, horrified Steve.

"Jesus Danni" he said in shock as though he wasn't the one who had left his heavily pregnant fiancé who was currently in labour behind in his haste to get to the hospital.

"I cannot seriously believe you just did that. I officially fucking hate you Steven McGarrett she said, trying to push herself up but failing, instead falling back onto the pillow with a pained gasp as yet another contraction hit her. "God" she managed to say through the pain. "I can't believe you forgot me and left me behind, you're such a…" she breathed out painfully. "You're such a bastard" Her words ended in a pained moan, god she couldn't remember it being this painful with either Grace or Evie.

"God Danno, please forgive me" he said, "I can't believe I… I can't make any excuses. I'm a terrible fiancé to you, just an animal like you say but I love you so, so much and-"

"Shut up" Danni hissed. "I'm in fucking labour Steve, this can wait unless you want me to have the babies here on our bed with you delivering them. Get me to the hospital now, they won't wait much longer. They are too far down already, I can't move, you're going to have to carry me. Stop delaying and move Lieutenant Commander" Steve moved, holding her in a bridal hold, his grip incredibly gentle as he raced down the stairs. "And no" she said as her body jerked back, going rigid in his arms. "I don't forgive you, ask me again when this is all over and we're holding our twins"

"Danno, just hold on okay, fight for me" he murmured, brushing his lips against her temple, his heart cracking slightly when she jerked her head away from him.

"God please, Malia, where's Malia"

"She'll be waiting for us at the hospital Ku'u Lei"

Danni shook her head, focusing on the pain as she fought to get through each bout of it, bouts which were coming together quicker and quicker until she didn't know where one ended and one began or if they actually ended at all. She was vaguely aware of being placed in the passenger seat, of Steve hitting the siren and speeding in a way which Danni would have normally yelled at him for. She could hear Gracie's and Evie's panicky voices calling to her from the back but she couldn't force words out of her mouth, every time she tried to say something to comfort them, the words and sound would be ripped away by another wave of pain.

She needed the hospital and she needed it now.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, I really appreciate it. An especially large thank you if you have left a review or decide to either follow or favourite the story!**

 **Reviews keep me writing and keeps the doubts away so if you like it then let me know!**


	23. Snippet number twenty Three

Snippets – The AU style

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett does not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show.**

 **The characters of Grace Taylor and Evie Taylor do belong to me. As are any characters who are mentioned who you are not instantly aware of who they are!**

Author Note

 **Here is another snippet for you all!**

 **Sorry for delay in getting this out to you. I've been fighting against a crisis of confidence in my writing which I'm trying to beat down so please be patient with me.**

 **This is a story which could fit in the Theo saga as a 'What if' which means it doesn't actually happen… I was just experimenting with ideas for it.**

 **Anyway please enjoy the snippet!**

Overall Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of romance, drama, and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more. Based on the A/U Danni world.**

Snippet Summary

 **Danni Williams breathed out a sigh of relief as she slowly straightened up from placing her youngest daughter's doll back into the correct storage box.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni McGarrett**

 **Several other romances which will show up in the snippets!**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni McGarrett**

Other note

 **I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intention.**

Other, other note

 **If there is any saga from Snippets that you really enjoy then please let me know!**

Saga

 **The 'Theo' saga**

* * *

Snippet number twenty three

* * *

Danni Williams breathed out a sigh of relief as she slowly straightened up from placing her youngest daughter's doll back into the correct storage box.

It was strange to be home when the house around her was so silent and peaceful, a peace she hadn't felt for so long. There was always noise and disturbance in their house. The sound of voices or laughter, the sound of running footsteps across the wooden floorboard. Danni wouldn't change it for the world but at the same time she longed for moments like this. Moments where she could just take the time to relax without worrying about what might happen next.

She ran an absent hand down the skirt of her dress, adjusting it slightly so it hung straight before she moved silently across the room towards the oversized comfortable sofa where her two year old son Theo was currently sprawled out fast asleep.

Danni stood over him for a moment, simply watching him breathe. He was tall for his age already, his height and build coming from his father, though if she was being truthful than Theo was almost a small clone of Steve except for some small features which made no mistake about who his mother was. Danni reached down and gently smoothed Theo's dark curls away from his eyes. She should really cut her son's hair to keep it out of his eyes but Steve had almost thrown a fit when she had initially suggested it so Danni had dropped the topic for the time being.

It was nearly twelve meaning that her two eldest daughters, Grace and Evie would be getting ready for their lunch time, eating their homemade pack lunches before hitting the playground at the posh private school which her ex-husband had insisted they attended. He was obsessed with their education, determined that both girls would end up in the best universities the world had to offer so they could end up in the best, and well paid jobs. Danni tried to lessen the pressure placed on both girls, pressure she knew they felt, but there was only so much which she could do. Duncan was their father and she knew that they both adored him, knew that they would do almost anything for a word of praise from him, even if it meant working themselves to the ground.

She frowned, pushing the thought of her ex-husband away from her mind and focusing instead on her fiancé. The same fiancé who was driving everyone mad in the office if the phone calls and messages she was receiving from her team mates was anything to go by.

Danni had been on maternity leave for a grand total of four days and clearly it was already four days too long for Steve. According to Kono, Steve still walked to Danni's office every day out of habit, only to stop when he realised that Danni wasn't there. Apparently the suggestion that Danni's office be given to Jenna for the time being had been met with such an icy look that they had quickly backed off. Clearly no one, was setting foot in her office until she returned. It was sweet, the same way it was sweet that Steve would rush into the house, his eyes searching round frantically until they landed on her and he could see with his own eyes that she was okay. He rang every few hours, texted even more but Danni didn't care.

She missed him just as much as he missed her. They had spent every hour of the day with each other both in work and out of work. Now they went at least ten hours without seeing each other and it was torture though Danni would never admit that fact out loud. She could already hear the mocking she would receive from Kono if she admitted to it.

Danni moved away from Theo, absently stroking her belly as she headed to the mantel piece and picked up her phone, her eyebrow rising when she realised she had eight text messages and several miss calls all from the last hour.

Frowning, she picked up the phone and pressed down on the one button which would connect her to Steve and waited for him to pick up, her frown growing when it rang out to voicemail. Danni hung up without leaving a message, staring at the phone in her hand instead in surprise.

Something had to be up, Steve never failed to pick up to her.

Shaking her head, she pressed down on the number two, thankful when this time it was picked up straight away.

"Kono" she said "Is everything okay? You guys have been blowing up my phone for the past hour and Steve isn't picking up. Has something happened?"

"Danni" Kono said sounding relieved, far too relieved for a normal conversation. "You're okay! You are okay aren't you?"

"Yes" Danni replied slowly, "Shouldn't I be?" she questioned.

"Yeah of course you should, I-" Danni cocked her head as the doorbell rang.

"Kono, sorry I got to go, the doorbell is going" she said absently, bringing the phone away from her ear, missing the sudden frantic voice of Kono telling her not to open the door. She hung up, dropping the phone onto the sofa and picking up Theo who had suddenly sat up, looking around him in confusion. "Hey baby boy" she said, kissing his temple. "Let's see who is at the door" she commented, walking out of the living room and down the corridor towards the front door. "Is it Daddy? Do you think Daddy has forgotten his keys again" she crooned, glancing towards the empty bowl on the side table by the front door. Clearly not Steve then.

She opened the door, her eyes narrowing slightly when she saw the two tall men in front of her. They were both dressed in well fitted black suits and there was something about them which place her on instant guard. Her grip tightened on Theo.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I hope so ma'am" the younger of the two men said, looking at her carefully. "We're looking for Danielle Williams, we've been told that she lives at this address?"

Danni blinked.

"I'm Danielle Williams" she said slowly.

"Excellent, My name is Special Agent Keene, this is my partner Special Agent Matthews. We're with the FBI. We need you to come with us to the station to answer a few questions." Danni's eyes widened as they both flipped out badges and showed them to her.

"What is it about?" she demanded.

"We would rather discuss it at the station Ms Williams" Agent Matthews replied, clearly he was the spokesperson for the two of them.

"And I would like to know now the reason you want to take me to the station. I'm second in command of the Governors special taskforce so I can promise you that these methods won't work on me. I know you can tell me the reason why you are bringing me down to the station or are you telling me that you are arresting me on something because if that's the case I'd like to know the reasons behind my arrest."

"We're not arresting you Ma'am" Agent Matthews told her, holding up one hand in a peaceful gesture. "We just have some questions to ask you in regard to your ex-husband Duncan Taylor"

"Duncan" Danni repeated in surprise. "Why do you need me to come to the station, if it's just some questions then surely you can ask me here." she pointed out.

"We have some documents to show you and they are back at the station. I assure you Ms Williams that you are in no way in trouble. We just need your help."

Danni breathed out noisily.

"Fine" she said, "I'll meet you at the station in thirty minutes. I need to get ready and get my son ready." she said, watching as the two agents shared a look before they nodded.

"Okay" Agent Matthews agreed. "We appreciate your cooperation in this matter." he said before they turned and walked down the path heading towards a black car with tinted windows. Danni watched them a moment before she closed the door, resting against it.

Her first instinct was to call Duncan and see what the hell was going on but she stopped herself. If they thought she was involved in any way then they would be outside with all the latest technology trying to listen in, hell they probably could even intercept any text message she sent. Danni glanced at her phone noticing another miss call from Steve, she hesitated for a moment, her thumb hovering over the call button before she sighed and pressed the power off button instead. The last thing she wanted was for Steve to be involved when the FBI was involved. Danni was on maternity leave but Steve was still an active officer of the law.

She gathered her things together, packing a quick lunch for Theo before she headed out of the house and into her car, reversing and heading towards the police station.

"Duncan what have you done" she whispered to herself, her hand gripping the steering wheel.

Whatever it was, it wasn't good news.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thank you for reading and an especially big thank you if you reviewed, followed or made the story a favourite I appreciate it**


	24. Snippet Twenty Four

Snippets – The A/U saga

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Williams, although originally based on male Danny Williams could possibly be considered her own character as by this time all they seem to share with each other is their name and the fact they have a daughter named Grace. I should add that Grace is called Grace Taylor is in this saga, that's due to the fact that Williams is Danni's maiden name which she reverted back to when she and Duncan divorced. Taylor was her married name.**

 **The character of Jack O'Connor, Riley King and David Williams belong to me. Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **It's been a while since I've placed a snippet up… but here we are.**

 **I think Snippets is best viewed as a preview of stories to come, every one of these A/U snippets will eventually get their own story and although it may be sensible to place them up as their own stories now if I did do that then I would end up with about thirty open stories needing attention. I feel that the amount of stories which I currently have is more than enough to keep me occupied.**

 **This snippet is not for Catherine fans so if you are a Catherine fan then this is not for you. I have written stories where Catherine is portrayed as a good person and in the main saga (The beginning ect) Catherine will be the character she could have been rather than the character the show forced her to be which seemed to go against what she was in the first and second series. This is something I will eventually rectify.**

 **The way Catherine looks will change, mainly because I personally really don't like the actress and I feel that I need to change her if I'm going to make Catherine the character she could have been. I need someone I can look at and not feel negatively towards. The good news is that I've already picked the new actress.**

 **I will also eventually place up a new story called Snippets – How Catherine finds out. This as you can gather will be a host of different snippets showing how Catherine finds out about Steve and Danni and how she reacts. In some of them she shall react well… in others not so much.**

 **Anyway enough from me, please enjoy**

Official Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of Romance, drama and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more (Based on the Danni A/U saga)***

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **One sided Catherine Rollins / Riley King**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Navy Seal saga**

Warning

 **Not a story for any Catherine fans!**

* * *

Part Twenty Four

* * *

Catherine Rollins looked up at the tall building in front of her and smiled, shaking her head slightly in disbelief. Only Steve McGarrett could leave the Navy SEALs and land on his feet so well. According to the small amount of information she had managed to get out of him during their mission, Steve now lived in Hawaii full time in his own house, a house he was happy in if the small warm smile which had come to his face was anything to go by. He had also revealed that he was head of the Governor's own private taskforce who had jurisdiction over every department on the Island. A team which numbered over ten now, it was pretty impressive when she thought about it but that was Steve McGarrett for you, he had always managed to fall on his feet regardless of the situation. His nickname should have been Lucky Dog instead of Smooth Dog.

The one thing which Steve hadn't mentioned anything about was his love life which she had found unusual. All the other people on their team had mentioned people waiting for them at home but not Steve. He had a photo with him, one which she had caught him looking at more than once but he wouldn't show her what it was. In fact the only person he had shown was Lieutenant Commander Riley King who Catherine knew had just joined Steve's team in Hawaii. Riley had grinned at the picture and Catherine had heard him say the word beautiful but that was it.

All of which pointed to one result, Steve, her first serious boyfriend, was free and single. Whoever had stolen him from her twelve years ago was clearly out of the picture now and she had the chance to take him back.

She lifted her hand up and smoothed it down her thick dark hair, glancing down at her outfit before she headed towards the building, pulling the door open and stepping into the cool air conditioned reception area. She glanced around her, her eyebrow rising towards her hairline as she took in the sheer amount of security surrounding her. The last time she had seen anything like this had been at the airport just after 9/11. Catherine glanced around her again before she moved to the reception desk and smiled at the two men sitting behind it. She could tell from a glance that they both had military training of some kind, from the look in their eyes she would bet that it was Special Forces but without knowing which part of the military they were from she would merely be guessing.

"Good morning" she said to them. "I'm looking for Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett I believe that he works in this building?"

The men exchanged a quick glance with each other before they looked back at her.

"He does work in the building" one of the men responded.

"What floor?" She asked.

"50 are based on floor three" the second one commented.

"Great" Catherine commented heading towards the first metal detector.

"Excuse me Ma'am, you need a pass to get into the building and we need to confirm with the Commander that you have permission to go up to the third floor. The Commander is very strict about who has access to that floor, no one just walks up there."

"Well I'm sure he wouldn't mind me going up there." She said.

"Well we still need to check" he answered. Catherine rolled her eyes, leaning against the desk as she waited, she had been waiting only a few moments when a familiar voice from behind her spoke.

"Catherine Rollins?"

Catherine turned round, her grin widening when she saw Riley standing behind her. A surprised expression on his face as he looked at her. She glanced him up and down, biting down on her lip as she took in his tight black jeans and pale blue t-shirts which did nothing to hide the tattoos on his arm. He was a gorgeous man with his short black hair and black eyes which looked all the darker from his top. If she hadn't have wanted Steve so much then she could very easily have made a play for the tall man in front of her.

"Riley King" She replied, pushing herself straight.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a simple white card.

"I've come to see Steve" She told him, watching as Riley's eyes narrowed slightly. "He told me to pop in and see him if I was in the area and I happen to be in the area" She said happily.

"Steve told you to come and see the 50 offices?" Riley responded with a frown. Catherine nodded. Riley reached up and ran his hand through his hair, looking around him before he sighed. "Well if that's what Steve told you then I suppose you better come up then" he said finally, his voice trailing off, he looked towards the security men who were watching the scene carefully. "Can you get her an escorted visitor only badge please?" He asked them, flashing his ID at them. They nodded and went to work.

"So is it good working here?" Catherine asked trying to make conversation. Riley had always been talkative on the few occasions she had seen him when they had been together at Annapolis. The life and soul of the party but obviously that had changed. He had been quiet on the mission and he seemed more content now to stand waiting in silence, arms crossed over his chest as he waited. He glanced at her and gave her a simple shrug as his answer.

"Hey Riley! What are you doing out here? Forgotten your pass again? Steve is going to kick your ass if that's the case." A bright feminine voice called from behind him. Catherine watched as Riley turned towards the tall, beautiful native woman who approached him, a wide grin on her face showing off perfectly straight teeth. She had the same white ID card as Riley's in her hand indicating to Catherine that they worked together. Long dark hair which had been highlighted hung loose to her shoulders and warm brown eyes focused on Riley as she reached forward and clapped her hand down on his shoulder. She looked at Catherine giving her a thoughtful look. "Who is your friend?" She asked. Riley shrugged.

"She's not my friend" He commented lowly before he straightened and held his hand out towards Catherine. "Kono, this is Lieutenant Catherine Rollins with the intelligence department of the Navy, she went to Annapolis with me and Steve" He glanced towards Catherine, using his other hand to indicate the other woman. "Catherine, this is Officer Kono Kalakaua, the best rookie and surfer I've ever seen in my life. We work together in 50."

"Nice to meet you" Kono replied slowly glancing back towards Riley, some unspoken communication happened between them, whatever it was turned Kono's eyes cold when she looked back to Catherine.

"Nice to meet you to" Catherine answered with a wave.

"Lieutenant Rollins" the guard called, handing her an ID badge. "You must remain with Lieutenant Commander King and Officer Kalakaua at all times. If you do not then you will be escorted from the building."

"Understood" She said, reaching out and taking the ID from him, she attached it to her top and looked back towards Riley and Kono, both of whom looked displeased by the turn of events. "Shall we go then?"

Riley and Kono shared another look with each other before they led her through the security and toward one of the lifts, pressing the call button and waiting until the door opened before they entered. Kono swiped her card and pressed the number three button, the doors closing behind them as it moved. Riley and Kono spoke together quietly about something but Catherine ignored them, her mind going towards Steve and the fact that she would soon be seeing him again.

The lift door opened and they left it, heading down a long corridor and into a large spacious room. Catherine looked around her, her eyes widening. Several wood and glass offices littered the floor all of which looked occupied and she could tell from a quick look around that the equipment they were using was extremely expensive and extremely high tech. Clearly the Governor has spared no expense when it had come to outfitting his team with what they needed to do their jobs.

She took a step forward as one of the office doors opened and Steve walked out. Catherine grinned in pleasure taking him in. God he was gorgeous, tall and athletic with that short dark hair and large, heavily lashed hazel-blue coloured eyes. He had been the catch of the Academy, the one guy every girl had wanted and he had been hers. He had been hers right up until the moment that something had happened. Though what that something actually was she still didn't know, only that one minute they had been fine and the next he was telling her that it was over for good and that he didn't want to see her again. Even thinking back at that moment pained her thought she was willing to forgive him for it.

Catherine bit down on her lower lip heading toward him before she suddenly stopped in shock, her eyes landing on the small baby he held securely in his arms.

Who the hell was that?

"Riley? You're actually late for once, that never happens what-" Steve's voice trailed off as his eyes landed on Catherine, his smile disappearing to be replaced by a frown. "Catherine" he said flatly, coming to a stop. "What are you doing here?" He demanded, his eyes flickering to Riley and Kono who both shrugged at him.

"Don't ask me, I saw her downstairs at the reception area" Riley said walking towards one of the offices. "She said that you told her to come and see you if she was around" He commented over his shoulder. Steve looked back at Catherine.

"No I didn't" he said, his voice expressionless.

Catherine smiled at him, ignoring the cool looks she was receiving from the people in the office who had gathered around to watch it, She lifted her head up and walked towards Steve. She could hear Kono say something to an older look man about someone named Danni but she ignored it. Whoever Danni was he was clearly no threat to her since Catherine knew on good authority that Steve was as straight as they came.

"I came by to see how you are Steve" She told him, keeping her eyes fixed on Steve trying to ignore the little baby he still held in his arms. "I know that losing Freddie… Well I know what he meant to you and to Riley as well. I was there when we found him remember." She reached out and placed her hand on his bare forearm and squeezed down on the muscle, letting the touch linger. "So how are you feeling?" She asked him.

Steve frowned, moving his arm from her grip as though it was poison. His nose wrinkled up as the smell of musky perfume hit him. It was too rich for his personal taste. He glanced down when Oliver moved in his arms, a cry of displeasure leaving his mouth. He held his son closer to him, moving to the other side of the table where Chin and Jack were standing and stood between them, rocking Oliver side by side.

"It's okay baby" he murmured softly, kissing his baby's temple "I hate the smell as well." He looked up at Catherine. "I thought you were back on the Enterprise" he commented with a frown. "What brings you to Hawaii?"

"I am back on the Enterprise" She told him, leaning her hands against the computer surface. "But I told them that I had an emergency and needed some shore leave and they granted it to me. I wanted to make sure you were okay, you know maybe take you out for a drink tonight so we could talk about Freddie and the good old days."

"You shouldn't have wasted your leave Catherine" Steve replied coolly.

Catherine felt her face flush with embarrassment. She glanced away at the door when it opened and a young woman walked in, Catherine frowned slightly at her. The woman was beautiful, tiny and slight with a mass of wavy blond curls which was tied up in a side ponytail. She was fair skinned with large grey eyes. She glanced down at her outfit taking in the simple cream top with a pattern on flowers and tight grey jeans and sandals she was wearing.

She glanced back at Steve as he spoke to her.

"Catherine, the old days are over, it's time for you to move on, the past is the past and I'm only interested in there here and now and my future and you don't feature in either of them. I thought I had made that clear to you." he told her simply. He turned to the boy in his arms and buried his face into the baby's neck, sniffing it gently. The conversation clearly over in his eyes.

Catherine's eyes focused on the small baby who Steve was holding so tenderly in his arms and felt a wave of jealousy come over her. The baby was clearly a boy if the small outfit he was wearing was anything to go by. He was small and as much as she hated to admit it, incredibly cute looking. She could see that he had soft looking blond hair covering his head which was already waving. He seemed incredibly comfortable with Steve as though he was extremely familiar with her old lover, one of the baby's small hand gripping Steve's green polo neck tightly as though he had no intention of letting go.

She watched as Steve lifted his head up from the boy's neck only to bury his nose into the soft blond hair. He stood still, ignoring everyone as though he was committed to memorising the baby's scent. It was a strangely intimate scene to witness and one which she wanted to see again and again only she wanted the baby he was holding to have dark hair and eyes like hers.

Her eyes flickered past Steve to focus on the blond woman again. She seemed popular, riley coming out of his office to speak to her, whatever they were saying must have been amusing if the smile on their faces was anything to go by. She watched as the woman lightly patted Riley's arm before she moved towards them, her movements light and graceful as though she had, had dancing training when she was younger. The woman's eyes were fixed on Steve, a warm look in them which sent warning bells ringing in Catherine's head. She bit her lip and focused her attention on Steve determined to see what his reaction to the woman would be.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**

 **LR xxx**


	25. Part Twenty Five

Snippets – The A/U saga

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett does not belong to me in any fashion. I am merely using him for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson and baby McGarrett do belong to me however so please don't use them without first asking permission.**

Author Note

 **Here's another snippet for you.**

 **I know I have a lot of stories to finish and I promise I will but work has been terribly busy this week and by the time I've got home from the office, my brain has already gone to sleep. Hopefully next week won't be as bad and I will be able to start getting back to writing properly again.**

 **This is a version of the model saga which I played around with before going for the direction I went for. Danni in this one fell pregnant straight away but continued to work until she was eight months pregnant travelling the world, though any time she wasn't working she was in Hawaii with Steve.**

 **I won't be revisiting this version other than the odd snippet placed up though I may integrate some of the ideas into Aloha. We'll have to see if it fits.**

 **I should also add that the abrupt ending is for a reason, this was always going to be a first chapter rather than a completed one shot.**

 **Anyway enough from me, please enjoy my offering and hopefully I'll be updating a lot more next week**

Official Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of Romance, drama and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more (Based on the Danni A/U saga)***

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The Model Saga**

* * *

Part Twenty Five

* * *

Danni was dreaming.

She was comfortable and warm, her body aching pleasantly as though she had been taken care of. And best of all she could hear Steve's voice, speaking quietly nearby, every word he uttered laced with a love which made her sigh, her body clenching with desire, desire to have him near, desire to be with him, desire to see his beautiful eyes. All she wanted was Steve.

She shifted slightly again, a slight movement which alerted her brain that she was awake enough to think, sending memories of the previous day to her. She had arrived in Hawaii from Japan, she had gone straight to Steve who had taken the time off work that she was staying before he had taken her home and proceeded to love her over and over again like she had dreamed about for months until finally her body had given in and sleep had claimed her.

Which meant that she was truly hearing Steve's voice and that he was nearby her. She smiled slightly as she felt her baby responding to Steve's voice, moving in her, gently kicking as though she had known that Danni had been asleep and didn't want to disturb her. Her beautiful unborn child, the result of her love for Steve and his for her. A love which had swept over them both, taking over and changing their lives for ever.

She found herself listening to Steve words.

"You'll love it here sunshine, we'll go swimming every day whenever you want to because you will have a private beach all to yourself just outside the doorway and the three of us will go swimming together because Daddy is a SEAL and Mummy loves the water as well so you'll love it as well and Auntie Kono can teach you how to surf and Uncle Chin will make sure you're fed and Uncle Danno will lecture you about the dangers of everything but it's only because he already loves you and wants you safe sunshine. Even better is that there will be no random guys on our beach who will be able to watch your mummy. I know you can't see her yet but your Mummy is the most beautiful woman in the world, she so kind and gentle but she has a wicked sense of humour. She loves you so, so much sunshine but our problem is that Mummy never realises how beautiful she is or how much men stare at her or hit on her so if you see anyone hitting on your mummy or staring at her to long then you kick baby and I'll know because my job is to always, always keep your safe sunshine and I will. I will love you forever, your mummy too and we are going to be so happy together, just the three of us, a happy little family and then you never know maybe in the future we'll give you a small brother or sister though right now all we want is you. Just you sunshine."

Danni swallowed hard, blinking back tears as she felt Steve kiss the bare skin over her baby bump, running her hands over it. The touch soft and incredibly gentle. She reached down and ran her hand over Steve's bare shoulder, tracing his muscles still hardly able to wrap her head around the fact that she could.

"Hey you, did we wake you up?" Steve asked her, sliding up so he was leaning over her, kissing her gently, his hand wrapping round the back of her neck holding her. She moaned slightly at the touch, tilting her head to the side and kissing him back, wrapping her arm round him, holding him to her.

"I don't mind being woken up like this" She murmured back. "Little one is active today" She commented with a sigh, reaching down and stroking her hand over her belly, silently saying good morning to her child and smiling when she felt a resounding kick against her hand, as though their baby recognised her touch and was responding to it.

"Yeah I felt that" He said, a wide grin coming to his face as he rested his hand over hers, entwining their fingers together and resting them against her bump. "You know what I think it is" He commented, nuzzling his face into her neck and gently kissing the skin.

"Hmmm?" She responded, rolling to her side so she was facing him. "What's that then?"

"I think our daughter wants Mummy and Daddy to get out of bed and to take her swimming in the ocean" He told her, framing the side of her face with one of his hands and simply staring down at her, his eyes soft before he ducked down and kissed her.

"I think Mummy would like to make use of this comfortable bed and actually have a sleep in for once, I can't remember the last time I actually could just stay in bed all day if I chose to, normally there's always something happening which I need to get prepared for."

"What if I promised you that tomorrow we will just stay in bed tomorrow, completely naked for the whole day and that I will wait hand and foot on you" He said "This morning I want to take you and my baby to see the sights, starting with swimming. Then we could do shopping and get her nursery ready here and have lunch and then this evening we're having dinner with Danno and Grace."

"You promise?" She said, smiling when he nodded.

"I promise" He told her "And just think, my house leads onto my own private beach and sea, we wouldn't even have to get dressed, I can just carry you down there as we are."

Danni laughed delighted.

"You are terrible" She told him. "Private beach or not, you still have neighbours who could look out of their windows and see us. If we go then we put clothes on first" She said, brushing his hair out of his eyes before she sighed. "I don't want to go to New York" She admitted quietly, content just to lay there with him.

She tilted her head to the side, watching as Steve pulled back slightly so he could see her face, remaining silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Is that where you're going in four days?" He asked. "New York?"

"Yeah, New York for five days and then Rome for four and then Milan for three days and then Tokyo for seven"

"Danni" He murmured, leaning down and kissing her, wrapping an arm around her and rolling onto his back so she was above him, staring down at him. "That's a lot of travelling sweetheart" He said reluctantly, as though he was worried about what she would say.

"I know but it's nearly over Steve and then I'll be here" She promised. "Our baby will be born in Hawaii with you by my side, holding my hand through it all" She leaned down and kissed him. "I like you in this position" She teased, running her hand down his chest.

"I like you in any position which has you naked" He replied, a smile on his face. "Why don't you want to go to New York? I know how professional you are and…"

"I don't want to leave you" She told him, cutting across him. "It has nothing to do with the work and everything to do with you. Four days, even four days where we are together all the time isn't enough Steve. A lifetime spent with you would still not be enough. I don't want to go back to sleeping alone, wanting and needing you next to me and knowing that you're not"

"At the risk of sounding a bastard I am so glad that man died and led me to you" He told her with a laugh, staring down at her face. Danni stared back at him, reading the love in his eyes and smiled. "I love you" He told her simply, kissing her before he sat up, gently lifting her to the side of him. "Stay here" he told her, getting to his feet and moving over to his set of drawers opening the top one. Danni sat watching him, her eyes moving up and down his naked form.

"When you serve me tomorrow could you make sure you do it naked?" She asked with a cheeky grin, Steve winked over his shoulder at her though he remained quiet. She watched him pick up something, hesitating for a moment before he moved back towards the bed falling to his knees by her. "It's more comfortable on the bed" She pointed out to him, raising her eyebrow when he made a hushing sound at her, reaching out with one of his hands and gripping one of hers lightly in his, kissing the back of it.

"I've done this a million times in my head since the day we met" He confessed. "And never once was it quite like this, both of us naked, first thing in the morning. I want to do it right. I wanted to do it properly. We're a family, you, me and our baby. Nothing anyone ever says will change that fact to me. You and our baby are my world, my very reason for being. Everything I do is for the pair of you now, every time I'm at work I think of you and I stop taking stupid risks because all I think about is how I need to be there for you and our daughter. I thought there would be candles and we'd be at the most expensive restaurant on the island because I thought it was what you want but now, well now I see that this is the perfect moment for us. A moment where we are alone together and can just be. You are everything to me Danni, I was surviving before we met but now I'm living. You make me want to live. You've taught me about love, about how even from a distance I can still know how you feel about me. Danni. You've made me believe in fate and in soul mates and every other cliché I can think of to do with love." He said, looking up at her and meeting her eyes. "Will you make my life finally complete and do me the honour of being my wife?"

Danni's breathe left her body in a whoosh as she stared at him.

"Steve?" She said in shock. "Do you… do you mean it?" She asked him shakily. Steve nodded at her, bringing her hand up to his mouth and gently opened it, kissing the centre of her palm in a way that made her shudder.

"I have never meant anything more in my life Danni" He told her simply.

Danni stared at him, her eyes moving over his face slowly, tracing his features as she marvelled just how much she loved the man in front of her. She breathed out shakily again and nodded her head.

"Yes Steve" She whispered, barely able to get the words out. "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**

 **LR xxx**


	26. Snippet Twenty Six

Snippets – The A/U saga

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett does not belong to me in any fashion. I am merely using him for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson and baby McGarrett do belong to me however so please don't use them without first asking permission.**

Author Note

 **Here's another snippet for you.**

 **As previous mentioned in 'Takedown' I'll be going on a two week hiatus as my copy of Final Fantasy 15 is arriving tomorrow and all my spare time will be spent playing that. I will however come come with hopefully a big update of my stories so that's something to look forward to at least.**

 **This story is from the 'From the beginning' saga which is the one where Steve and Danni meet when Steve comes to live in Maryland. A lot of things change in that story. For one Steve and Danni move to Hawaii in 2005 and they meet Chin earlier than in the series. They also meet Danny a lot earlier as well though that's for a different story.**

 **I will be working on this saga in 2017 so you can expect a lot of stories stemming from it.**

 **Anyway nothing much more to say other than enjoy and I shall see you in two weeks.**

Official Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of Romance, drama and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more (Based on the Danni A/U saga)**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards (Danchel)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The 'From the Beginning' Saga**

* * *

Snippet Twenty Six

* * *

Danni McGarrett smiled to herself as she looked around her at the crowd of people surrounding the North shore beach, talking and laughing with each other. She smiled before she hunched down next to the double stroller she was pushing and looked at her small twin daughters. They were already fourteen months olds and adorable. Similar to each other in the way they shared the same basic features but so different as well. Beth was the elder of the two and was the outgoing one who would happily befriend the world if they had allowed her to. She shared Danni's blond wavy hair and grey eyes while Hope who was the younger of the two by two hours was quieter and shy with her father's dark hair and hazel-blue eyes. It always amused her that Beth looked so much like her but was so much like Steve in personality while Hope looked like Steve but was similar to Danni in everything else. She found watching the changes between the girls fascinating to observe.

Both of them were wide awake, looking around them as they spoke to each other in the babble of noises and odd words which made up their secret language to each other. She smiled at them, reaching and securing their hats firmly on their heads to protect their fair skin from the Hawaiian sunshine. She would have to make sure she reapplied their sun cream when they stopped off to get shaved ice.

She had taken the week off work to enjoy the time with her children before she joined Steve's new taskforce the week after and was trying to make the most of it. It was just after one in the afternoon which gave her another hour or so to relax before she headed back home to collect the car so she could drive to the Queen Emma's kindergarten school to pick up her three year old twins Jonathan and Rowan from there. She stood up, brushing her hands casually against her shorts as she adjusted the cover on the buggy to keep the worse of the sunshine off of her babies.

She reached into their nappy bags and pulled out their juice carton ignoring the people walking around her and the looks she attracted from most of the men walking by. She pierced the cartons with the straws attached and passed them to the two small girls, watching as they took them and began drinking eagerly from them.

Danni smiled softly at them, her heart swelling with love for the pair of them before she moved to the back of the push chair and began moving again, she had been walking only a few minutes when she caught sight of gleaming silver from the corner of her eyes and stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw Steve and his partner Danny Williams standing against Danny's car with identical disgruntled looks on their faces. Both of them were wearing pale blue t-shirts, oversized to the point they swamped them with the face of the guy who served Danni her Cherry shaved ice on a weekly basis. Both of them were holding onto a shaved ice in their hands which they weren't touching.

Danni looked at them, considering walking past them for a moment to save them the embarrassment but she quickly decided that she couldn't let this opportunity to mock the pair of them to past her by. She turned the buggy, walking towards them, stopping nearby and wolf whistling loudly at them and grinning when they both looked towards her. Danny's face erupting into a grin while Steve closed his eyes for a moment as though embarrassed, a look on his face which caused her grin to widen further as Beth and Hope shrieked happily at the sight of their father.

"Well, well, well, looking good McHottie and Handsome" She called out to them with a wink at them. "Are you cops because you look like cops to me" She commented, moving towards them, hitting the brake on the pram and moved around them, her stomach flipping at the way Steve was looking at her. She leaned forward and took the shaved ice from his hand, licking it as she met Steve's eyes. "Hmmm cotton candy… not my favourite, I prefer cherry myself." She commented, handing the shaved ice back.

"Well you happen to be in luck gorgeous because I am a cop" Danny said with a wide grin at her, pushing himself off of the car and leaning forward kissing her softly on the cheek before he looked her up and down "Damn, care to explain to me how the hell you've got the figure you do when you have so many kids because it took Rachel five years to regain her figure after she gave birth to Levi" He asked her, hunching down next to the pushchair, stroking the twins hair as he cooed at them.

Steve used his foot to push Danny giving him a look

"Hey, possessive husband here buddy" He told Danny, rolling his eyes when his friend started laughing in response. "And you" He said turning to Danni. "You are incredibly hot" He murmured to her "Any plans for tonight because I happen to know this place we can visit where it can be just the two of us." He said, leaning forward and kissing her neck, breathing in her scent with a smile.

"Maybe later on but don't forget that today is Alex's first baseball game, you're going to be there right? You did promise him last week that you would be" She said to him as she leaned down and unstrapped Hope from her chair when the baby made a small unhappy noise at the back of her throat. She picked her up, hugging her close as she kissed the top of her dark hair, stroking her hand down her back to sooth her. Hope was always the most tactile of the twins always wanting to be held by her or Steve or any adult who she recognised.

Steve nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he turned to look at Danny, opening his mouth to speak when the blond Detective shook his head

"Oh no Buddy, don't look at me. What do you think I'm just going to do all your paperwork for you, stuck in an office while you go down and have a good time with your family? Not in this life time babe, maybe I have some plans of my own, did you ever think of that?" He demanded grumpily.

"Dannooooo come on, it's Alex" Steve pleaded. "I'll never get the chance to go to his first baseball game again. He's my baby, my heir, my…"

"I get the picture" Danny interrupted with a roll of his eyes.

"Dan please" Danni said softly, looking towards him with wide pleading grey eyes which made Danny's heart ache "It would mean the world to Alex if Steve could be there supporting him. You know it would, please"

Danny searched her eyes for a moment before he sighed pushing himself to his feet.

"Fine but I'm going to start work after lunch on Monday as a thank you and you guys are going to invite me round for dinner this weekend and get your beautiful house keeper to do that salmon pie I love so much" He said, unable to keep the smile off his face at the twin smiles he received.

"Thank you Dan and keep Sunday free and you can come round and I'll bake you anything which you want, just say the word" She said to him with a smile as she leaned back against Danny's car, looking at them thoughtfully. "Seriously though what is with the oversized t-shirts because I know for a matter of fact that you were not wearing that when you left my bed this morning to go to work" She commented, reaching out and plucking at the t-shirt with a slight frown on her face.

"We're chasing some leads and Kame asked us to stay here and wear these while he did what we asked him to do. Trust me given the choice I would not be wearing this." He told her covering her hand with his and squeezing, her smile softening when she caught sight of his wedding ring on his finger.

"I knew I like Kame for a reason" she teased.

"Nice" Steve replied taking his hand away from her before he turned his attention to the stroller, smiling when he saw Beth trying to get out. "Okay Princess, let's get you out of there" He told her, leaning down and unstrapping her lifting her out before he placed her on her feet, slowly walking with her, a smile on his face as his baby tried to walk.

Danni watched them for a moment, her eyes warm as she watched Steve interacting with their daughter. His face soft and full of love as he looked at Beth, it was at moments like this that she realised just how much she loved her husband.

"You've got that look on your face again" Danny said to her softly taking Steve's place next to her as he reached out and rubbed Hope's back. "You know the one which tells the world how happy you are. If it wasn't so sweet it would almost be sickly" He teased her.

"I don't care" she said with a laugh before she looked at him thoughtfully. "Dan I've been meaning to ask you, are you seeing anyone at the moment?" she queried.

"Why are you offering because I'm flattered babe but I know what your overly possessive husband is capable of and I want to live" He told her, smiling when she laughed at him, grey eyes sparkling as she shook her head.

"Dan" She began to say stopping when he cut across her.

"I don't have the time to date at the moment Blondie" He told her, a distant look in his eyes. "The only thing I'm focused on is getting a house and being with my kids. They are the reason I'm here after all maybe just maybe if I can do that than I have a chance at getting joint custody from Rachel. The last thing I need to be worrying about is a girlfriend right about now" he said an undercurrent of sadness to his voice. "Besides whenever I need a reminder of marriage life is like I just head over to your house when Steve is trying to drive that hot little ford mustang you own. Out of interest what is your secret, how do you keep him out of the driving seat of your car because I would love to know." He commented, nudging her lightly in the side with his elbow.

"Well in fairness I have the option of sending Steve to the sofa and withdrawing sex from him Dan and he's well aware of that fact so that tends to help" She informed him with a smile. "When you are ready to date again darling then let me know because I know the perfect person for you." She told him softly before she looked at Steve. "Hey beloved" she called after him. "Make sure that Beth doesn't take her hat off, I don't want her to burn in the sun" She said, smiling when Steve held his hand up over his shoulder at her indicating that he had heard her.

They were both watching Steve and Beth when a woman approached them. She was young looking and pretty with long brown hair and a look on her face that made Danni roll her eyes with a sigh.

"Here we go again" She said, adjusting Hope so she was comfortable, from the stillness from her baby she would wager that the small girl had fallen asleep against her shoulder. The woman was now standing in front of Steve, her hand on her hip as though she was trying to show him her body without making it clear that she was. She had a wide smile on her face as she said something to Steve who gave her a polite smile as he picked up Beth, resting the small blonde against his hip as he answered whatever her question was. Danni raised an eyebrow when Steve turned and pointed at her, saying something which made the woman flush before she turned and walked quickly away from them.

She looked away from the woman looking back at Steve as he walked back to them a grin on his face as he stepped into Danni's personal space, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close to him so there was no space between them

"What exactly did you say to her to make her run away so quickly?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow at him. Steve shrugged.

"I told her that I was married to the beautiful blonde holding my youngest baby and that she was extremely possessive over me and that the last time someone flirted with me she simply disappeared" He said, his arm tightening on her.

"You said that?" She demanded, tilting her head back and looking at him.

"No" He said softly, leaning down and kissing her softly. "I told her I was extremely happily married to the love of my life and that I wasn't interested, then I mentioned that you used to be a Clements-Richardson and that your family didn't like people flirting with their other halves."

"Well that's true" She said, considering his words before she returned his kiss. She tilted her head to the side as Chin walked up to them, a wide grin on his face. "Hey Chin, how are you hon?" She asked him, leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

"Hey Beautiful and by that I mean the McGarrett girls" Chin said returning Danni's kiss. "Guys" He said turning his attention to Steve and Danny. "Kame came through to us, we've got a lead"

"Danni" Steve said turning to her but she waved him away.

"Its fine beloved, you go and get the bad guys okay" She said putting Hope back in her chair before she held her hand out for Beth. "I've got to go and pick up Jonno and Rowan from their school. Steve please do not forget the game tonight promise me okay" She said sternly as Steve passed her Beth.

"I promise" He said to her warmly.

"Good" she said turning back to Danny and Chin who were watching her. "You're both more than welcome to come to Alex's game as well" she offered with a smile to them.

"I would but I've got to go with Malia to a dinner at the hospital tonight, it's some kind of benefits and all the Doctors have to attend, Malia's decided that she needs to suffer through it that I should as well, but make sure you film it for us to watch later"

"This is Steve we're talking about Chin" Danny said with a laugh "He's going to have at least two video cameras with him, a normal camera and then a backup for them all. There's no way he's going to miss even a second of Alex's first game.

"Please don't be late" Danni said as she finished strapping Beth into her chair, coming back to her feet and turning back to Steve, reaching up and pulling him down into a kiss, promising herself that she would start being professional next week when she was official working with Steve, at the moment she was simply on leave. She smiled when Steve returned the kiss, gripping the back of her neck, holding her in place while he ravished her mouth, she heard Danny's and Chin's good natured ribbing but she ignored it. The pair of them had known her and Steve for three years now so they would be well aware of what they were like together. She made herself move back, turning her gaze to Danny and spoke. "Remember what I said to you darling, as soon as you're ready then let me know, you won't regret it" She told him, kicking the brake off the pushchair and moving away from them with a glance at her watch. She'd have to skip the shaved ice now but a kiss like that from her husband certainly made up for it all.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**

 **LR xxx**


	27. Snippet Twenty Seven

Snippets – The A/U saga

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett does not belong to me in any fashion. I am merely using him for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson and baby McGarrett do belong to me however so please don't use them without first asking permission.**

Author Note

 **Here's another snippet for you.**

 **Would people be interested in seeing more of this snippet in a full blown story?**

 **Let me know xxx**

Official Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of Romance, drama and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more (Based on the Danni A/U saga)**

Official Romances for the story

 **None mentioned yet**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The 'Witches Saga**

* * *

Snippet Twenty Seven

* * *

Danni Richardson leaned against the counter top in front of her and looked around her shop, a soft smile tilting her mouth up as she breathed in the familiar scent of vanilla from the candles which she had set up at intervals on the shelves.

The day had been nicely relaxed with a steady flow of customers. The shop was never extremely busy but it didn't surprise her considering what she sold. If she was being honest with herself then she was actually pleased that it wasn't. The fact that she wasn't overwhelmed meant that she was able to give each and every customer who stepped through her door, her undivided attention. She liked to think that the way she treated her customers and the service which she provided them was the reason why they came back again and again and were willing to spread the word about her among their friends.

Moving to Hawaii had been a blessing for her, allowing her to finally embrace all her gifts without being persecuted for it. It was a known fact that magic ran through the world and that there were people out there like Danni who were able to touch and use that magic for their own gain or to help other people. Two different factions simply known as the witches of the dark and the witches of the light.

Danni had always been one of the witches of the light, using her talents to help people. She was well known in their community for her gift of healing.

Back in her old hometown, magic users has been looked down upon and vilified. The shop which Danni had owned had been vandalised several time until she had begun to despair that she would have to close it. When the offer had come from her twin brother to move with him and his new-born daughter to Hawaii she had jumped at the chance, relocating her shop. It was a decision which she was realising was possibly the best decision she had ever made. Seven months in and her shop was still standing, untouched and looking as cosy and pleasant as the day which she had bought it.

Danni glanced up as the door opened and a good looking man of around five foot nine or ten walked in. He looked as though he was a native of the island with short wavy black hair and black eyes. She watched curiously as he glanced around him, no doubt wondering what was in all the jars and containers which she had on display before his eyes finally landed on her with a look which was torn between hope, despair and desperation.

It was a look which sent a chill down her spine.

"Are you still open?" He asked her as he moved towards her.

"I am" She confirmed with a nod as she pushed herself back into a standing position, shooting him a questioning look as she continued to speak. "Can I help you with something? Is there anything you're looking for exactly or are you just looking around?"

"Thank god you're open" The man murmured quietly to himself before he raised his voice. "I need a Healer and I was told that there was one here" He asked.

"I'm a Healer" She told him cautiously watching as he closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them back up and focused on her.

"My name is Chin Ho Kelly, I'm with 50 the governor's taskforce. I need you to come with me. We need your immediate assistance." He stated.

"My assistance?" She repeated, her eyes widening when he nodded at her.

"That's right" Chin confirmed, moving round the side of the counter and stopping in front of her. "My colleague needs your help."

"If you have a colleague who needs medical attention Mr Kelly then it would be better if you got him or her to a hospital straight away. They will be able to help them better than I will be able to." She told him softly.

"It's not a type of wound that anyone at a hospital can help with. Something has happened to Steve, the man who we were chasing during our case was magical and he used it against Steve. You're the only magical Healer we know of within distance of where we need to be. Steve doesn't have the time it would take to find someone else." He stated, an undercurrent of desperation to his voice which touched her. Whoever this Steve was, it was clear that he was important to the man in front of her.

"Okay Mr Kelly" She said with a nod. "Give me a moment to close up here and we can go." She stated, reaching down and grabbing the shoulder bag which she always kept packed and ready for any of the rare home visits which she went on.

She followed Chin out of her shop, looking back into the shop and waving her hand, watching as all the candles instantly went out at the movement before she stepped out into the bright sunshine, closing the door behind her and locking it. She turned and headed down the path, her heart sinking when she saw Chin head for a motorbike.

She opened her mouth to make a comment but closed it. Her car was back at home since she could easily walk the distance between her home and the shop which meant that the only way to get to where Chin's friend was would be by bike.

Danni moved towards it, taking the helmet which Chin offered her and pulled it on, climbing on the back of the bike. She adjusted her bag before shuffling forward and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, holding on as the bike roared into life beneath them and they sped off as though the hounds of hell were after them.

Danni just hoped that they wouldn't be too late to help his friend.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**

 **LR xxx**


	28. Snippet Twenty Eight

Snippets – The A/U Saga

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Catherine Rollins do not belong to me in any fashion. I am merely using him for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson and baby McGarrett do belong to me however so please don't use them without first asking permission.**

Author Note

 **Here's another snippet for you.**

 **Would people be interested in seeing more of this snippet?**

 **Let me know**

Official Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of Romance, drama and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more (Based on the Danni A/U saga)**

Official Romances for the story

 **None mentioned yet**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The 'From the Ashes' Saga**

* * *

Snippet Number Twenty Eight

* * *

Danni Williams breathed out, dropping her pen on the table in front of her before she closed the file in front of her with a thankful smile, picking it up and placing it carefully in her completed tray. The day had dragged on far too long for her liking but it was over now, not only was it over but it was Friday which meant that she had two glorious days off and she planned to make the most of it.

Her smile widened as she came to her feet, placing her bag on the table and glancing towards her partner Steve McGarrett's office surprised to see that it was empty. Frowning slightly she moved out of her office after glancing at her cell surprised to see no messages. Steve was meant to be coming round Danni's house for the weekend and she had it planned perfectly. She was going to cook his favourite meal, give him a massage and then tell him that she was in love with him. They had been sleeping together for two months but she had never said the words, too scared and nervous about what he might say but now she was determined to just tell him and pray that he felt the same way.

She headed over to Kono's office, knocking on the door, her smile returning when she saw the way the younger woman was gripping her hair. It was no secret that Kono hated paperwork and found having to do it a chore.

"I'm leaving now! She said as she entered the room. "You got much more to do?"

"About thirty minute's worth" Kono answered with a sigh.

"I'm sure it will zoom by." Danni said comfortingly. "I don't suppose you've seen Steve have you?" Kono glanced towards Steve's office and shrugged.

"He took off early. Catherine turned up when you were at CSU and from the way they were kissing I'm guessing they plan to spend the whole weekend together in bed. He said to say night to both you and Chin but I forgot." Kono answered.

Danni felt her smile freeze on her face.

"Catherine?" She repeated. Kono looked back at her and blinked taking in Danni's suddenly pale face.

"Danni are you okay?" She asked worriedly, frowning when Danni nodded with an obvious fake smile.

"Of course I am, Steve and I had plans this weekend but I guess he found a better offer then what I could give him. I'll see you Monday okay, have a good time."

Danni turned and headed out the door, waving towards Jack before she hurried out of the office, foregoing the elevator and taking the stairs as she tried to ignore the way her heart was breaking. It was her own fault really, Steve had never said they were exclusive or that he had ended it with Catherine but she had just assumed that was the case. It certainly explained why he kept her at a distance though at the time she hadn't realised it.

Shaking her head Danni headed towards her car, her gaze flickering towards Steve's empty car park space which backed up Kono's theory that Steve couldn't even wait until the end of the working day to get his Lieutenant with benefits into bed, she let out a bitter laugh. If Catherine was his Lieutenant with benefits what did that make Danni? His Detective with benefits.

She climbed into her car and sat there for a moment, trying to ignore the thought running round her head that she had clearly not been good enough or adventurous enough in bed to hold his fancy. She swallowed hard, reversing out of her car parking space and heading out onto the main road towards her home. It took her twenty minute to pull into her driveway and abandon her car. She entered her home and looked around her, closing the door and locking it safe in the knowledge that Grace would be with Duncan by now.

For the first time she was thankful that Steve has always insisted they went to his house, at least there was nothing surrounding her which was tainted by him.

She couldn't believe he had done this to her but at least she had found out before she told him that she loved him. She could at least maintain a bit of pride.

Danni moved into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine, opening it and pouring herself a glass before she took a sip, her eyes closing. She ignored everything else as she unlocked the back door and stepped out into her garden, smelling the flower scented air before she sank into her chair swing, wiping at her eyes and letting out a broken laugh when her fingertips came away wet. It was the story of her life that she was left with a broken heart while the man who she loved was fucking someone else and probably having an amazing time.

"Enough Danielle" She murmured to herself, taking another sip of drink.

If Steve didn't love her then that was that. She wouldn't moon after a man or waste her time on someone who just saw her as a convenient fuck. If Steve wanted that then he could find someone else instead. Maybe he would get lucky and Catherine would move to Hawaii full time and they could be together since he obviously found Danni lacking.

She would stop wasting her time on him and find someone else who wanted her for her and didn't want someone else in his bed as well.

It would be hard but she could do it.

Hell she deserved it.

Taking another sip of her wine she nodded to herself, wrapping her arms around her knees. Tonight she would allow herself to mourn what might have been but tomorrow.

Well tomorrow would be a brand new day for her.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**

 **LR xxx**


	29. Snippet Twenty Nine

Snippets – The A/U saga

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Meka Hanamoa and Amy Hanamoa do not belong to me in any fashion. I am merely using him for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Williams and Kurt Henderson do belong to me however so please don't use them without first asking permission.**

Author Note

 **Here's another snippet for you.**

 **This is just something small to get me back into the writing groove, I feel surprisingly out of it at the moment.**

 **As with all the snippets in this story I will be coming back one day to finish and expand on this story**

 **Please enjoy.**

Official Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of Romance, drama and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more (Based on the Danni A/U saga)**

Official Romances for this segment

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **One sided Kurt Henderson / Danielle 'Danni' Williams**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The 'Interruptions' Saga**

* * *

Snippet Number Twenty Nine

* * *

Danielle Williams forced a smile onto her face as she pushed her food across her plate with her fork and wondered how long she had to sit there before she could legitimately leave without it appearing rude.

She wasn't even sure how she had allowed herself to get into this situation.

She should have simply smiled at Amy Hanamoa and said no when the older woman had turned up at the 50 offices where Danielle worked with lunch and non-stop gossip about this old friend of her husband Meka, who happened to be on the island for the next six months and who Amy had been positive would be perfect for Danielle.

Danielle had been tempted to point out that the last time Amy had set her up with someone had ended in disaster but the other woman seemed so sure this time that Danielle decided to say yes to a blind date just to have an easier life.

Now she wished she had simply said no or made up an excuse that she already had plans. She was sure the other members of her team would have provided her with an alibi if she had asked them to.

It wasn't that there was anything wrong with the man in front of her. It was just that… well… if she was being completely honest than she found him boring something which she blamed on her partner Steve McGarrett. Clearly being exposed daily to Steve's crazy personality had somehow warped her as well, making good looking, respectable accountants seem pale in comparison and it frustrated her.

"Are you not enjoying your food?"

Danielle blinked, bringing her eyes up to see Kurt looking at her with a concerned look which made her feel like a complete ass. Here the man was trying to keep her entertained and be a good date and all she could think about was how bored she was and wondering what her partner would be doing right now.

"It's nice, I just ate too much at lunch" She told him as she placed her fork down on her plate and took a sip of her wine. "It was lovely though" She added.

"Good, I'm glad. I wasn't sure where to take you to be honest." Kurt admitted looking rueful as he stabbed at a piece of broccoli, looking up at her with dark green eyes which she had to admit were lovely looking.

"No?" She asked in surprise.

"No, Meka said you were a lady so I wanted to take you somewhere special. You look lovely by the way" He said, his eyes dropping briefly to her dark purple dress before they looked up at her again.

"Thank you" She said, her smile becoming more natural as she continued to speak. "I've never been here before but I always wanted to. My work colleague Chin's was here a few months ago and he told me all about it. I had…" She stopped, glancing towards her bag when the familiar sound of her cell phone ringtone went off. "Wow, excuse me." She said, leaning down and fishing it out of her bag and glancing down at the screen. "Sorry it's work, I have to take it." She said to Kurt before she hit the connect button and brought it to her ear. "Detective Williams."

"Hey Danno" Steve's voice said over the line, sounding relaxed and lazy. "How's the date going? Is he boring you to tears yet?"

Danielle frowned, pushing her chair back as she came to her feet. She held her hand over the mouth piece and gave Kurt an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I just need to…" her voice trailed off as she used the phone to point towards the courtyard section of the restaurant which was clearly empty.

"That's fine, I'll… I'll just wait here for you." Kurt said with a smile at her.

She nodded, turning and heading toward the courtyard, remaining silent until she was outside and the door and closed behind her.

"Steven, why are you calling me? Is this work related?" She demanded.

"No, not work related. Just thought I would call and see how it was doing. Kono said the guy was an accountant?" Steve questioned, a trace of disgust to his voice.

"Yes he is an Accountant and he's perfect pleasant and…"

"Boring" Steve finished for her. "Come on Danno, this is me, you think I don't know what you mean with what you say. If you were having a good time then you wouldn't have answered my call because you know that I never ring you from my personal cell phone with work matters. You picked up because you wanted me to interrupt your date."

"You are unbelievable Steve" Danielle said with a roll of her eyes. "I picked up in case something had happened you ass. I didn't actually expect you to call and interrupt me mid-way through a date."

"More like I rescued you from a bad date" Steve corrected. "Look Danni, why don't you ditch the accountant and come over to mine instead, I've got your favourite wine here and the grill is already going, not to mention the fact that I recorded the last two ice hockey matches for you to watch."

"The last two?" Danielle remarked, raising an eyebrow, glancing over her shoulder at Kurt, a feeling of guilt coming over her at the slight slump to his shoulders. A slump which she had placed there. "No, I can't Steve, maybe another time. I've got to go" She told him before she ended the call and headed back towards the table, a slight sense of unease coming over her.

Somehow she had the feeling that she hadn't heard the last from Steve that evening.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**

 **LR xxx**


	30. Snippet number thirty

Snippets – The A/U saga

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Meka Hanamoa and Amy Hanamoa do not belong to me in any fashion. I am merely using him for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' McGarrett, David Williams and Erin Williams do belong to me however so please don't use them without first asking permission.**

Author Note

 **Here's another snippet for you.**

 **This snippet comes from a group of stories I wrote where Danni is the head medical examiner for Hawaii who has been married to Steve since they were young. She was involved in an explosion set by some people after 50 and lost her memory. She can remember when she was a kid but not anything else.**

 **I have quite a lot of this saga written so if people are keen to see more of it then leave me a PM or a review and I may upload it all.**

 **As with all the snippets in this story I will be coming back one day to finish and expand on this story**

 **Please enjoy.**

Official Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of Romance, drama and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more (Based on the Danni A/U saga)**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **David Williams / Erin Williams (Davin)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The 'Memories' Saga**

* * *

Snippet Number Thirty

* * *

Danni McGarrett shifted on the bed, slowly opening her eyes and blinked sleepily at the white ceiling above her. She frowned slightly, turning onto her right hand side and curled into a small ball, nuzzling her face into the pillow and breathed in. For a moment she remained still, caught in the realm between wakefulness and sleep before she shifted slightly, reaching across the large mattress to the other side of the bed and rested her hand against the cool sheet. She frowned, sadness washing over her making her curl up further. The sheet should have been warm beneath her palm. She should have felt a chest moving up and down, long slim fingers tangling with hers before a mouth kissed the back of the hand and she was pulled over to him, covered by a strong body and loved.

For the past seven days she had expected that wakeup call and for the past seven days she had gone without, simply remaining alone.

It must have been Steve who she was missing, Steve who shared her bed and made love to her every morning. She swallowed past the lump in her throat. She missed him. She had felt that way she had woken up in the hospital and Steve had left the room. It made sense though. He had told her that he was her husband and David had confirmed it. They had children together, they had a life. It would make sense for her to miss his company and his body.

Danni sighed and pushed herself up into a sitting position, her eyes moving around the room as she reached up and hooked some hair behind her ear. According to the clock to the side of her it was already ten thirty in the morning. David and his wife Erin would both be at their jobs at the moment while their children were in school which meant that Danni was yet again by herself in the house to do what she wanted.

And what she wanted was to see Steve. It had been two days since their lunch and it felt as though that was far too long. She needed to see him and be near him. She needed to smell him, she didn't understand why the desire was so strong, only that it was.

She kicked the sheet off of her and climbed out of the bed.

She would go and see him. She'd spend some time with him and hopefully she'd be able to see a photo of one of her children, maybe if she did it one at a time the memories wouldn't overwhelm her. She had to be careful that she wasn't overwhelmed, that what Derek had told her and after nearly fainting after Steve had kissed her goodnight on the cheek, she was more than a little inclined to believe the Doctor.

She headed out of the room, running a hand through her hair as she entered the bathroom and quickly showered before heading back into the bedroom which David had given her, a room which she apparently always stayed in on the rare occasion she slept over at her twins. David had gotten her some of her things from wherever it was she actually lived which she was grateful for. Erin had been nothing but kind to Danni making her believe that she got on well with the older woman but her fashion sense left something to be desired.

She pulled on a black sundress which ended just above her knees and slipped on a sea green shrug, knotting it at the front. She looked at her hair critically before she sighed and ran a brush through it, before she scooped it all up into the complicated Chignon hair style she had favoured back in high school. She had no idea whether it was a hair style she still wore now but it would have to do. A quick dash of lip gloss and mascara and she was ready to see her husband.

Danni gathered her things together, grabbing a set of keys from the side and left the house, squinting in the bright sunlight before she headed towards the silver Camaro which was parked in the road. Steve must have left it there when he dropped her off the other night, she wondered briefly what he was driving. She stopped by the driver's side, frowning when she saw a flash of a blue truck. Somehow Steve owning a truck didn't surprise her, he seemed the sort who would.

Danni unlocked the car and pulled open the driver's door climbing in. She looked around her before she closed the door and adjusted the seat which had been adjusted for someone much taller than she was. Shaking her head, she strapped herself in and started the car reversing out of the spot. God only knew why she allowed Steve to driver Bobby junior so much. She must really love him.

She paid no attention to where she was going, merely hoping against hope that she had driven this way enough times that she could get there. Derek had told her that things she had done before would come naturally to her due to the amount she had done it in the past. The muscles retained memory. When she had jokingly asked if she would be able to do an autopsy he had looked seriously at her with big blue eyes and told her that she would be able to because she had done so many in the past.

It was frustrating but more and more memories were returning to her every day, she just had to trust that the important ones would return as well.

She found herself turning into a car park and pulling up next to the blue truck she had seen from her flash earlier.

Steve's truck.

She grinned, slapping her hands down lightly on the steering wheel. She had actually done it.

Climbing out of the car, Danni looked up at the familiar building, hissing when she saw flash after flash of this place. She panted, ignoring the sharp, throbbing pain in her head as she slowly came to again, opening her eyes slowly to find herself leaning heavily against the side of her car. Rubbing the sweat from her brow, she forced herself to stand up straight and head towards the entrance to the building.

It was cool inside the reception, security was everywhere but they seemed unconcerned by her which she was surprised about considering the interrogation they were giving everyone else in there. She stepped up to the bag scanner and went through, her attention fixing on the young security man who grinned widely at her. He was good looking, tall, athletic, and had smooth skin like chocolate with big friendly dark eyes.

"Hey Doctor McG" He said cheerfully, "It's good to see you up and about again. The commander is in his office on the third so head on up. Here" He said passing her a security pass. "Just in case you don't have yours today. Just swipe it in the elevator, press three and off you go"

"Thank you… Edmund" She said, the name popping into her head, his grin widened telling her she had gotten it right.

"You're welcome Doctor McG" He nodded at her, his smile disappearing as he turned his attention to the next person. Danni stared for a split second before she looked down at the card in her hand and headed over to the set of elevators Edmund had indicated.

She blinked when the elevator doors automatically opened for her. Stepping in she glanced at the buttons, finding herself automatically reaching out, swiping the card Edmund had given her on the contraption to the side before she pressed number three, the doors closing silently.

The elevator came to a smooth stop and the doors slid open again. She hesitated for a moment before she stepped out into the hall way. It was painted in a neutral cream colour which complimented the wooden floor. Art work littered the walls. She raised her eyebrow, running a hand over her hair making sure it was smooth before she headed down the corridor, her attention fixed on a glass door.

She pushed it open and looked around her, the room was empty. Several offices littered the area, all roughly the same size and of a good quality mainly made from glass and a dark wood. An advance computer table stood in the middle of the room.

Danni stared at it for a moment before her attention rose to the office behind it. She began moving without thinking.

She knew that office.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	31. Snippet Thirty One

Snippets – The A/U saga

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Governor Jameson do not belong to me in any fashion. I am merely using him for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Williams and Jack O'Connor do belong to me however so please don't use them without first asking permission.**

Author Note

 **Here's another snippet for you.**

 **I wrote this piece like two years ago when I first got into Hawaii 50 as just a fun little piece. I've considered expanding it to show how a Five-O team would cope without Danni. It's a very tongue in cheek and silly piece which I know is rare for me because I hardly ever write humour but hopefully you'll all enjoy it!**

 **Who knows, maybe one day I'll write it!**

Official Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of Romance, drama and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more (Based on the Danni A/U saga)**

Official Romances for the story

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The 'Have Fun' Saga**

* * *

Snippet Thirty One

* * *

Danni Williams breathed out slowly, her hand gripping her pen tightly as she glanced towards her boss's office. He was still sitting behind his desk, staring at something on his computer screen, a frown of concentration on his face which indicated to Danni that he was once again playing a game because god forbid the man actually worked on the reports which were growing steadily in size on his desk.

Danni lowered her pen and came to her feet, spending a moment closing her computer down and gathering her files together before she headed out of her office and across the short distance which separated hers and Steve McGarrett's offices. She knocked once before pushing the door open and stepping into the large room, lingering for a moment in the doorway as she spoke.

"Hey Steve, have you got a moment for me?"

Steve glanced up at her, his frown easing away as he nodded.

"Yeah sure Danni, what can I do for you?" He queried, as he leaned back in his chair, his blue eyes fixed on her with a questioning look.

"I've just finished going through the reports for the Welsh and Armstrong cases, you need to sign them off and bring someone up to speed on them so they can represent us in court." She stated as she placed the files on his desk, giving the pile already there a disapproving look.

"Why would I need to bring someone up to speed on them?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. "You're normally the one who represents us in court, Governor's orders remember after what happened the last time Kono went." He pointed out.

Danni stared at him for a minute before she sighed, bringing her hand up and resting it against her forehead for a moment before she spoke.

"Because I'm on leave for two weeks starting from tomorrow." She pointed out to him. "I can't exactly go to court when I won't be here."

"Wait, what?" He said coming to his feet. "What do you mean you're off for two weeks? Has something happened Danni?" He demanded, moving round the desk towards her.

"Are you for real?" She demanded back. "You signed the vacation form weeks ago Steve. This really proves that you don't read anything which is placed in front of you. I could have easily have slipped in some paperwork for the deeds to your house and you would have probably just signed it and not even realised it."

"I wouldn't care about that." He replied, waving a hand to the side as though signing the deeds of his house over to her was an every day normal occurrence. "Why are you taking two weeks off? Is everything okay? Are the girls okay?"

"The girls are fine Steve" She replied, meeting his eyes. "I wouldn't be in work today if anything was wrong with them, you know that. We're just heading back to New Jersey for a couple of weeks to see the family and to catch up with everyone, hence why I've asked for the time off. Travelling daily from New Jersey to Hawaii isn't exactly feasible." She pointed out dryly.

"When did I agree to this exactly?" Steve asked with a frown which grew when Danni sighed, lifting her eyes towards the ceiling as though she was asking some higher power to grant her strength.

"About three and a half weeks ago, I came in and handed it to you, you placed it on top of the pile and when the files came back it came back signed as well. Is none of this ringing a bell to you. I mean if you want I can show you the form." She offered, her eyes widening when he nodded.

"Yeah let me see it Danno" He demanded, breathing out and cursing herself for putting the idea into her partner's head, Danni turned and headed back towards her office, ignoring the amused look on both Chin and Jack's faces from where they had gathered round the computer table.

Pushing open the door to her office, she walked in, holding onto her usual poise by the skin of her teeth as she searched through the papers in her drawers, producing the vacation request form. She headed back to Steve's office, trying to ignore the fact that Kono had now joined the other two, all three grinning in a way which made her want to give them the finger though she resisted with difficulty

Entering Steve's office again she placed the piece of paper gently in front of him.

"There you go Steve, my vacation form, signed and dated by yourself. The Governor has a copy as well because I sent it straight to her." She announced.

Steve picked up the copy of the vacation form and stared at it, a frown on his face.

"This is my signature" He stated.

"Yes" Danni replied as though she was speaking to a very small child. "That's right Steven, it's your signature because you signed the form. That tends to be what happens."

"But I signed this, why would I give you two weeks off, we need you here Danno." Steve said, looking up at her.

"You signed it because you're a nice man who realised that your severely overworked partner is ready for a meltdown and wants to visit her family because she misses them. That's why you signed it Steve" She said encouragingly. He stared at her for a moment before he shook her head.

"I signed it by mistake, you must have sneaked it into the files" Steve accused, wilting slightly under Danni's look of thoughtfulness, a look which he knew from experience meant that his partner was coming up with an idea which normally ended up with a criminal somewhere crying. It was a look Steve wholeheartedly approved of and loved unless it was turned on him.

He watched as the thoughtful look slowly melted into a pretty smile which had him more on edge than before.

"Whether you meant to sign it or not Steve, the fact is you did and…" Her voice trailed off as she lifted her wrist and looked down at her watch. "My shift is officially over so I shall see you in sixteen days. Try not to burn the islands down while I'm gone. I've grown quite fond of my house" She said, flashing him another smile before she turned and headed to her office, grabbing her bag, thankful that she had already powered her computer down and left again.

"Danno, Danno" Steve called out as he headed after her. "You can't…"

"Oh but I really can Steve because you signed it off" She replied back happily, waving at Chin, Kono and Jack who were staring at her with growing looks of horror and realisation. "Bye guys, have fun" She said as she left the office.

This was going to be a fun two weeks.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	32. Part Thirty Two

Snippets – The A/U Saga

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams do not belong to me in any fashion. I am merely using him for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' McGarrett, Dean McGarrett and Katie McGarrett do belong to me however so please don't use them without first asking permission.**

Author Note

 **Here's another snippet for you.**

 **Thank you so, so much to everyone who has reviewed my story and gotten it to over 100 reviews! It blows my mind that a series of stories, based in such a small fanfiction base and on top of that based in such a niche market in that small fanfiction base could get even one review let alone how many it has. So thank you!**

 **It makes all the work I put into these stories worth it.**

 **This little snippet is actually the first of many I have written for this saga. Steve and Danni met early and married early and had two kids, Danni moved to Hawaii with the kids and Steve stayed there as well when he wasn't on redeployment. His father wasn't killed in the saga but Five-0 was still formed. I don't want to go into too much detail because I will be putting this whole saga up once the Theo saga is completed.**

 **This snippet is actually for once a snippet which is more from the middle of a story than the beginning.**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

Official Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of Romance, drama and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more (Based on the Danni A/U saga)**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' McGarrett (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The 'just meant to be' Saga**

* * *

Snippet Thirty Two

* * *

Danny Williams sighed as he adjusted the box of surveillance equipment in his arm and wondered not for the first time that day how exactly he had ended up in this position. High jacked by some crazy ass ninja SEAL into a taskforce which Danny was pretty positive never existed before today and hunting down a serial killer maniac who looked like he killed people for fun and used their bones as a toothpick.

He took a moment to compose himself before he turned away from his car and stared up at the house in front of him. A large house at that. Blinking he checked the piece of paper which McGarrett had written on and torn out of a notebook, slapping it lightly against Danny's chest as he demanded that Danny met him there with the surveillance equipment which they needed for their operation the next day.

There was no denying it.

This was the place.

Shrugging to himself, Danny adjusted the box again and pushed open the wooden gate, his eyes flickering around him taking in the garden and the picket fence. If McGarrett lives here then Danny would eat a pineapple whole because out of all the things Steve struck him as, living in a large house surrounded by a white picket fence was not one of them.

He must have borrowed the house from someone else which suited Danny fine, it certainly beat meeting McGarrett in his Dad's house which was where Danny had been expecting the other man to suggest meeting. That would have just been creepy considering the fact that McGarrett's Dad blood and brain matter still coated the walls.

He had to admit that the house was beautiful. Two storeys high and painted white, the location of it place it directly on the beach meaning that the beach behind it would be private as well. Whoever owned the house must have been well off to be able to afford it.

Danny stopped outside of the door, taking a moment to straighten his tie and smooth his hair down before he knocked on the door, glancing around him again as he waited, shaking his head when he realised that the owner even had trellis with sweet smelling flowers which scented the air pleasantly.

He looked back around as the door opened revealing McGarrett.

"Hey, I got the equipment like you wanted" Danny said in greeting, nodding towards the box he held. McGarrett's eyes dropped to it for a moment before he looked back up, his blue eyes unreadable, matching the expression on his face.

"Great, come in" He invited, stepping back so that Danny could step into the room. "We'll put the equipment in the living room."

"Sure thing, just lead the way" Danny responded, following McGarrett when the other man turned and headed down the hall way and into one of the rooms on the left hand side.

"Just put it on that table there on one of the mats"

Danny nodded, heading over to the large oak table which McGarrett had indicated and placed it down before he looked round the large pale room they were in.

"Nice place, who does it belong to? A friend of yours?" Danny questioned. McGarrett looked up from the laptop which he had headed over to and raised an eyebrow.

"It's mine." He answered, his tone indicating that he thought the answer should have been obvious. Danny blinked at him for a moment, digesting the information before he spoke.

"You don't live in Hawaii though" Danny pointed out.

"Yeah I do, just obviously not when I'm on deployment." McGarrett said looking back at the laptop again.

"So who stays here when you're on deployment, seems like a waste of a good house" He couldn't help but point out, a feeling of surprise coming over him when McGarrett merely smirked at him.

"I'm guessing you didn't do your research on me" McGarrett remarked smugly.

"Research?" Danny repeated. "When exactly would I have time to research you? You've been running us ragged all day" He stated jabbing a finger in McGarrett's direction, his anger growing when McGarrett's smirk widened.

"Well that's obvious enough because if you did then you would know already that my wife lives here all the time." He commented.

"Wait your wife? You mean you're married?" Danny stated in shock.

"That tend to be what having a wife means" McGarrett responded with a raised eyebrow before he nodded towards the laptop in front of him. "Come and have a look at this, this guy may have something to do with our case." McGarrett instructed, the teasing tone disappearing from his voice as though it had never existed. Danny huffed out loud before moving towards it, allowing McGarrett to steer the conversation away from the bombshell of him being married and back towards the case.

They must have been discussing it for about twenty minutes when the front door opened and the sound of running footsteps approached them, the door flying open as a boy ran in.

Danny blinked at him. He must have been about ten or eleven with short dark blond hair that was cut short and was wavy while big blue eyes stared at them from a face which promised to be extremely good looking when he was older. Danny looked between the new arrival and his partner, instantly picking up on the similarities between the two of them.

"Hey Deanie" McGarrett said, his face brightening up at the sight of the boy. Danny watched, his mouth falling open in surprise when McGarrett grinned widely and bridged the gap between him and the boy, pulling him into his arms and holding him tightly, lowering his head and burying his nose into the dark blond hair as though he was smelling him. For a moment he remained that way before he pulled back and kissed the boy on the forehead, releasing him from his hold as he spoke. "You all good?" He asked, running on hand over the boy's head smoothing down the strands which were sticking up messily.

"I'm fine Dad" The boy responded looking resigned to McGarrett's obvious affection, his hand reaching out and gripping the material of McGarrett's t-shirt though Danny was willing to bet that he hadn't realised he had done it.

Danny shook his head as he turned to face his partner, unable to reconcile the two images of the man in front of him in his mind. On one hand the man was clearly a menace who happily raced into dangerous situations with the minimal amount of backup possible looking as though he would tear apart anyone who got in his way but on the other he was clearly a husband and father. An affectionate one at that if the way he had reacted to his son was any indication for Danny to go by.

To say that Danny was confused would be an understatement.

"Where's your mom?" McGarrett asked attracting Danny's attention again. The boy, who must have been called Dean, turned and pointed to the door just as two large brown bags entered, a flash of blonde hair above it. "Maybe give your mom a hand with the shopping bags Dean" McGarrett murmured to Dean, kissing him on top of the head before gently pushing him towards the door.

"I've got this mamma" Dean announced, moving towards the bag and taking one from her before he moved past her, disappearing from the room. Danny blinked, his eyes landing on the woman who he could now see. She stopped by the doorway for a moment, allowing Dean to go in front of him before she followed him, giving Danny enough time to see her face.

"What's up with the look?" McGarrett demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The look?" Danny repeated. "This look is a look of shock my friend because not only did you fail to mention that you were married but you also failed to mention that your wife was Danielle Richardson, the same Danielle Richardson who runs the CSU unit on the island. Do you have any idea just how many times I've interacted with her and never once did I know she was married, especially married to you."

"What can I say, I'm charming" McGarrett responded with a shrug, his blue eyes twinkling in a way which told Danny that his new partner was enjoying winding him up. He snorted in disbelief.

"I've seen piece of fruit with more charm than you have buddy" He retorted, reaching up and running his hand over his hair as he put the piece of the puzzle together in his mind. "So Dean is your…"

"Son" McGarrett remarked.

"And he's an only child?" Danny queried, throwing his arms up in the air when McGarrett shook his head with an amused look.

"No, we he have a daughter as well" McGarrett told him.

"A daughter" Danny repeated, staring at McGarrett for a moment before he shook his head and headed towards the door. "Where you going?" McGarrett called after him curiously. Danny stopped and looked over his shoulder at the other man.

"I need a freaking beer" He replied before he left the room, ignoring the sound of McGarrett's laughter following him out of the room.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	33. Snippet Thirty Three

Snippets – The A/U Saga

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Grace Williams and Rachel Edwards do not belong to me in any fashion. I am merely using him for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' McGarrett, Jack O'Connor and Levi Williams do belong to me however so please don't use them without first asking permission.**

Author Note

 **Here's another snippet for you.**

 **I know that I normally don't update daily when it comes to my stories but I had this one already prepared and since I seem to be on a bit of a writing spree today I figured that I would put it up for you all rather than just sitting on it for a while.**

 **As with every snippet featured in this story I will be coming back to it in the future. I think I have the equivalent of about five chapters of this story written up so when it does eventually go up I should be able to update it quickly.**

 **This story features both male and female Danny/Danni so please enjoy"**

Official Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of Romance, drama and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more (Based on the Danni A/U saga)**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Hints of Danny Williams / Abbie FitzGerald (Danbie)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft (Chalia)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards (Danchel)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Saga

 **The 'From the Beginning' Saga**

* * *

Snippet Thirty Three

* * *

"It's official, I am quite possible the worst father in the world" Danny Williams announced loudly as he threw himself into the chair next to Jack O'Connor and glared moodily across the table at Chin Ho Kelly and Steve McGarrett, looking as though he blamed them for the fact.

"Morning to you too Danno" Steve remarked unfazed by the dramatics as he continued to eat his porridge, his phone on the table as though he was waiting for a call.

Danny huffed, turning to the pretty waitress when she approached him with a questioning look on her face.

"Coffee black and a plate of blueberry pancakes with a side of bacon please sweetheart" He said to her, turning away from her and rolling his eyes when he caught the look on Steve's face.

"Don't give me that look" He grumbled "They are just pancakes because I've had a bad day."

"Danno" Steve said, sounding unimpressed.

"Nope, enough. The only four people who I'll actually listen to when it comes to stuff like this is my three children and your wife Steve and that's only because I'm pretty sure she'd kick my ass, pregnant or not" He said, unable to keep the small smile off of his face at the grin that came to Steve's face at the mere mention of his pregnant wife.

"That's true" Chin remarked, taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm pretty sure that Danni could take any of us out if she chose to."

"Why are you saying that you're the world's worst Dad then?" Jack asked him curiously with a raised eyebrow. "You seem to be doing well with them from where I'm sitting."

"Why? Why you ask? I'll tell you why" Danny said reaching up and rubbing his hand over his face before he smiled at the waitress as she placed his cup of coffee down in front of him, he wrapped his hand around it, waiting until she was gone before he continued. "I'm the world's worst father because there is exactly ten day until Christmas day, count them, only ten and I still haven't gotten my baby his present yet."

"Which baby?" Chin asked curiously. Danny raised his eyebrow at him.

"I only have one baby" He told the native "Levi is my youngest therefore he is my baby. All he wants for Christmas is a Chemistry set but it's not just any Chemistry set because then it would be easy to get. No Levi wants a certain one which does everything and they are sold out everywhere. Rachel told me about it last month when I dropped the kids off to her and I thought I'd have plenty of time. I didn't think that it would be so popular but apparently it is and now I'm screwed at it's my fault."

"Danno…" Steve began saying stopping when Danny interrupted him.

"Don't say it's not a big deal because it is Steve. Levi never asks for anything for himself, never. This is the first time he has asked for something and I've let him down because I didn't plan ahead. If I don't get it for him somehow then all I'll hear for the next year from my darling ex-wife is how I let our baby down and if I had let her know then she could have asked Stan, freaking perfect Stan, to get it for him instead. There's no way I'm allowing that idiot to buy my baby the one present he wants. Levi is my son, he's not Stan's" He stated, reaching up and running his hand through his hair uncaring of the fact that he had just messed his hair up. "I bet you brought Javon's presents in May or something so this didn't happen to you" Danny said to Chin "And you, well you just depress me sometimes with how good a Dad you are, so I'm not even going to think about when you bought your babies their presents" He stated to Steve.

"Okay then" Chin said calmly, placing his mug on the table. "Firstly where have you looked for it?

"I have looked everywhere on this God forsaken island." Danny said, leaning back from the table so the waitress could put his plate of food on the table for him "But it's nowhere Chin. I can't have my baby disappointed on Christmas day of all days. I can't do that to him. It would kill me to be the cause of it."

"Look Danno, it's not the end of the word. We just need to find Levi a chemistry set which beats the one you can't get. I can help you, you know. Chemistry was one of my best subjects when I at school and in the Naval Academy. We'll get this sorted for you" Steve said, passing Danny the blueberry syrup before he could ask for it.

"You can't beat this one Steve, I looked up the reviews, this Chemistry set is the best on the market and it's not on the island" Danny told him "So unless you're suggesting we go to the mainland and have a look there or build him one from scratch then I'm not getting your point" Danny told him.

"Out of those options I'd go for option one personally" Steve responded distractedly, looking away from the other three when his cell phone beeped at him.

"Option one? Are you listening to yourself?" Danny demanded "Hey put the phone down and tell me what you mean" Danny said, rapping his knuckles against the table in front of Steve to get his attention. Steve sighed, looking up at him.

"I'm listening to you Danno" He said, before taking pity on the other man. "Look this weekend, Danni is going the mainland for some sort of gala thing for one of her writing federation or something and she has to go because she's on the board or something. I wasn't going to go but since reading this message" He said indicating his phone "I'm obviously now going to have to go as well because there's no way in hell I'm letting my gorgeous pregnant wife out of my sights when one of her publishers is trying to get into her pants. If I have to dress up in a monkey suit for the evening then I don't see why you shouldn't either. She's got a spare ticket. I'll tell her that you're coming with us and then you can search for the Chemistry set there. It's in New York so they are bound to have it."

"New York? You want me to go to New York?" Danny said in disbelief sharing a look with Jack while Chin shook his head.

"A gala thing?" Chin said "Nice to know you pay attention to your wife Brah"

"Firstly" Steve said, pointing his finger at Chin. "I'm not even meant to go, this is me doing a favour for Danny so he can get on the mainland for his son and secondly" He said moving his finger to Danny. "Did I happen to mention that a certain dark haired medical examiner is going as well as Danni's other guest" He commented.

Danny stared at him for a moment.

"Abbie Fitzgerald is going?" He demanded, a smile coming to his face when Steve nodded at him. "Well I suppose a trip to New York isn't a bad idea, not when it's for Levi anyway. When are you flying out?"

"Friday as soon as work finishes, Danni is coming to meet me at the office." He said, reaching over and stealing a piece of bacon from Danny's plate, just missing Danny's fork. "Hey none of that, if you want me to help you by speaking to my wife and getting you that ticket, then you better treat me better than that. Besides look at all that bacon on your plate. What would Gracie say is she saw all of it? If anything you should be thanking me for the help" He commented, reaching over and snagging another two slices with a smug smile.

"Fine" Danny remarked with a huff, leaning back in his chair. "You win, this weekend we'll fly to New York and go to Danni's book gala thing and then in the morning we'll find Levi his Chemistry set" He agreed.

Steve grinned at him, taking a bite of his bacon,

"Relax Danno, what could go wrong?"

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	34. Snippet Thirty Four

Snippets – The A/U Saga

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Grace Williams and Rachel Edwards do not belong to me in any fashion. I am merely using him for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson , David, Richardson, Riley King, Jack O'Connor and Louisa Palakiko-Cowan do belong to me however so please don't use them without first asking permission.**

Author Note

 **Here's another snippet for you.**

 **Sorry for the delay in getting it out to you but life has been busy. This snippet will definitely be turned into a full blown story though I'm not quite sure when yet. I need to either figure out how to fit another story into my already hectic writing schedule or finish off some of the other ones so I'm not juggling so many. To be honest it will most likely be option number two.**

 **This story features both male and female Danny/Danni so please enjoy**

Official Summary

 **A glimpse into the McDanni world featuring lots of Romance, drama and gun fights, babies and a whole lot more (Based on the Danni A/U saga)**

Official Romances for the story

 **Eventual Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Many others which are to be decided still**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Snippet Number Thirty Four

* * *

"Rogue team leader we have a visual on the Embassy, we're moving into position now." The voice was soft, barely above a whisper in Steve McGarrett's ear but he heard it all the same from where he lay on the grassy verge, his body completely still as he stared at their target through the scope attached to his sniper rifle.

"Roger that Hermes, when you get in position remain there until you receive my orders to move out."

He moved his face away from the scope, tilting his head back so he could look at the large full moon in the dark sky above them. A full moon which was being used to the fullest by the terrorists they were after. If the information they had gathered over the past few days was anything to go by then they were going to move their hostages that very night.

Steve turned his head, meeting the eyes of Apollo and nodded once at him. Apollo returned the gesture, silently moving into a crouch before he moved away from Steve to take up his own position, leaving the older man alone on the verge where he had set up his equipment. It was beyond important that they didn't screw any portion of this mission up. He wanted to be in and out of that death trap quick and fast. He wanted though terrorists to be taken out with minimum fuss because they burned the embassy to the ground and all of this before the local law enforcement had any idea what was going on in their own town.

It was what his team did best after all.

Steve shifted slightly on the spot, bringing his wrist to his mouth and spoke, his voice barely audible in the heavy silence.

"Report in troops" He commanded.

"Rogue one in position Commander" Came the first response, the voice low and calm.

"Rogue two is ready to hit hard and fast when you give the word Commander."

"Rogue team three are all present.

Steve nodded his head, his eyes narrowing slightly as he waited for his fourth team to respond to him, a flicker of unease grew in his stomach though none of it reflected in his voice when he spoke.

"Rogue team four, do you copy me? Please respond."

The silence continued for a second before the familiar crackling sound occurred and a quiet male voice spoke.

"Sorry Commander, we just had a stray civilian to deal with, we're all present and ready for action" Steve closed his eyes briefly, breathing out silently as he said a silent prayer of thanks before he spoke again.

"Rogue team two has Apollo reached you yet?"

"That's a positive Commander; Baby Apollo has reached has us safe and sound is currently subjecting us to his world famous bitch face." Steve couldn't help the grin which came to his face at the comment. He had been subjected to that expression more times than he cared to remember in the past.

"Everyone is aware of what needs to be done tonight" He commented firmly. "We get in and we get out, fast, quick and dirty as usual. I'll be joining Rogue team one, hold steady and wait for my signal before moving out.

"Yes Commander" Four voice whispered back to him. Steve inched back on the grass coming to his knees, his gaze snapping to the side of him just as his second in command appeared silently next to him.

"You know what to do Riley?" He asked. The other man snorted, shooting Steve an offended look.

"What do I suddenly look like a frigging novice to you McGarrett?" He demanded, an undercurrent of amusement to his voice. "I always know what you do, now get your ass out of my space and get to your team before I shoot you with your own damn sniper rifle." He stated, grumbling to himself as he slid easily into the position Steve had just moved out of, his eyes already glued to the scope. Steve grinned, shaking his head before he moved, his movement sure and graceful in the darkness. He had come here earlier with two members of his team to scope out the terrain well in advance for their operation. The last thing he wanted or needed was to fuck up their mission over something as small as land placement.

He climbed down the hill, heading towards the team situated closest to the building. It felt as though he was alone out there in the darkness but he knew better, Out there, hidden away from eyesight was his team of highly advances SEAL and Intel officers. A team which had painstakingly brought together because they were the best his country had to offer. He trusted each and every one of the men and women under his command with his life. Hell he would die for them if it came down to it. They were a family and if there was one thing Steve McGarrett had been taught it was that you protected your family with everything you had.

He reached up and ran a hand through his short dark brown hair, kicking casually as the grass. Anyone who happened to see him would think nothing of him; they would simply have assumed he looked like a man in his mid thirties taking a casual walk obviously thinking over something. His clothes reflected his cover, looking casual though the muted colours and materials of them was anything but casual.

"Commander" a hissed whisper said from the side of him.

Steve shifted, glancing around him once before he dropped from sight, crawling along the ground until he was side by side with the leader runner of Rogue team one.

"Anything happen while I was making my way down here? Any change in circumstances?" He demanded. The man shook his head.

"Nothing, take a look for yourself Commander" He stated, holding out a pair of binoculars to him. Steve glanced down at them before he took them bringing them up to his eyes and staring through them. He nodded once in satisfaction before he handed them back.

"Ready?" He asked the team he was with, waiting until each and every one of them had nodded at him, all of them with an identical glint in their eyes which told him that every member was full of adrenaline, focused on the job and ready to kick some terrorists ass. A grim smile came to his face as he lifted his wrist to his mouth again. "Rogue teams are you ready to move?"

"This is rogue team two, we were ready to move out hours ago Commander, lets get this show on the god damn road and gank us some bitches while we're still young enough to do it." Steve smirked, shaking his head at Pluto's comment.

"This is rogue team three, we're in complete agreement with loud-mouth Pluto. Let's go and kick some ass."

"Rogue team four is ready and willing, give the word Commander and we'll move out."

"That word is given, move out Rogue teams"

The team with Steve came to their feet instantly, all jokes and banters put aside as they hit their night vision goggles and moved silent across the long grass as though they were one. If Steve hadn't been aware that they were there then he would never have seen or heard them coming.

They reached the building, moving swiftly round the back of it, meeting up with Rogue team four who was led by Uriel, teams two and three would storm the front way, blocking off possible exits from the building, if any did manage to get out then Riley was primed and ready up on the verge to take them out one by one.

Steve moved to the space by the door, pointing his finger towards Jack who nodded, pulling out a small device from his pocket and attaching it to the door, he waved them away, pressing a button on the machine and jogging over to them. There was a delay of five seconds before the door exploded inwards and they were moving in.

The mission was underway.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


End file.
